Nina Tala
by Fallen Dreamer
Summary: This is based after the book, Heart of Avalon. Adriane finds herself in a mix of emotions that she can't control. Zach is making alot of visits to her and Joey keeps popping up. What is a young mage to do? This is my first fic so please rr!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Avalon Web of Magic or Avalon Quest for Magic. However I do own every book by the talented Rachel Roberts!**

**Authors Notes: This is my first fanfic so please r/r!**

**Chapter 1 **

Adriane Charday gazed up at the lights of the classroom's ceiling. She heard a soft tick tocking and turned her attention to the big wall clock above the teachers head. 3:00. '_It seems like the time is stuck. Move little hand. You can do it!' _the dark haired girl thought. Just then the classroom door opened and a familiar face walked in.

"Uh, I'm Joey Micetti, Mr. Macon. I need David Rush to come with me," the tall boy offered.

"What for? My class doesn't end for another," he looked up at the clock, "ten minutes," he replied slightly agitated.

"Yeah, I know, it's just that coach wants us to get to practice early cause we have a game today."

Mr. Macon sighed and turned to look at David who sat in front of Adriane. So did Joey. He caught her eye and grinned. She couldn't help the blush that crept into her cheeks. She turned away hoping he hadn't seen her color redden.

"Mr. Rush you're free to go. But I expect to see that essay on my desk tomorrow morning," the man called as David grabbed his backpack from the empty seat next to him and walked out. As Joey turned to close the door behind them he gave a small, barely seen, wink that made Adriane's cheeks burn ever more.

She noticed across the room Tiffany glance at the closed door, to Adriane, then back again. The short haired girl scribbled on a piece on paper and passed it to Heather, making her giggle. Adriane moved in her hard desk seat uncomfortably. She could feel their eyes on her.

The bell sounded for school to be let out and Adriane grabbed her history book and her black messenger bag off of the floor beside her. As she made her way towards the door Heather and Tiffany moved in front of her. "Looks like the dark one has a crush that will never happen," the two girls giggled.

Adriane's temper got the better of her and she knocked Tiffany into a desk, out of her way. She glanced down at the opened mouthed girl and said simply, "tripped."

"Ms. Charday! Just what do you think you are doing?" Mr. Macon had come up to stand beside her. "There will be no pushing or shoving in this classroom. Now I would expect you to apologize to Tiffany."

Adriane glanced at the now smirking girl. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch,"

"But you didn't," Tiffany said, mouth agape.

"But, I was fixing to," it was Adriane's turn to smirk.

The older man looked stunned then visibly pulled himself together. "Adriane! What is the meaning of this! Principals office, now!"

"But,"

"NOW!"

Adriane stormed out of the classroom not bothering to look back at the girls. She continued down the long hallway to her locker. She opened it, stuck her book in it, and shut it. She kept going down the hallway until she came to a staircase leading down. Adriane took the stairs two at a time. She took a left at the end of the stairs and went all the way down to the last room on the right. She knocked harshly, until she heard the soft clip clop of heels coming to the door.

A small petite woman answered. Her rusty hair cut off at her neck. "Ms. Charday, how wonderful to see you again so soon."

Adriane raised her head up slightly in acknowledgment.

"What's the problem this time," the woman made her way around her desk to sit down.

"Mrs. Bierce there shouldn't even be a problem."

Mrs. Bierce looked at Adriane as the door was knocked on.

"Yes?"

Mr. Macon cracked the door open. "Can I see you in the hallway?"

Mrs. Bierce walked into the hallway, but left the door slitted open. Adriane could hear muffled 'I sees' and 'uh huhs'. "I'll be sure that is done Mr. Macon. Thank you," Mrs. Bierce said while walking back around her wood desk. "It comes to my attention that you have pushed and cursed at a student, Ms. Charday. Is this true?"

"If it was?"

"So it is?"

Adriane could see this wasn't getting her home any faster so she nodded.

"Alright, then I suppose you will be attending my afternoon class tomorrow. Is this clear?"

Adriane nodded again and grabbed the orange slip of paper out of her hand. As she was about to open the door she heard the woman stand up. "Yeah?" Adriane asked without looking around.

"You've been to my office more often lately. Is there something you need to talk about? You know that the school counselor is right down the hall. She would be happy to talk--"

"There's nothing wrong," with that said the girl filed out of the room.

Adriane walked through the school's double doors and breathed in deeply as the warm air hit her. The outside made her calm down. Being inside for eight hours suffocated her. She often found herself looking out the window like a caged animal.

Adriane made her way through groups of people. She turned to go down a hill when Marcus ran past carrying a bat bag which hit her in the arm. A few baseballs fell out of an open zipper in the side of the opened bag.

"Sorry!" the boy and girl said in unison.

Adriane bent down to pick up the fallen balls. "Here," she said handing all three of them to him

"Thanks," Marcus said looking mildly surprised. "I didn't mean to hit you." He took the balls and put them in the bag.

His dark blue eyes featured only kindness. Adriane couldn't help but be nice. "Yeah, it's fine."

He stood there for a moment and then looked over his shoulder at the baseball field. "Hey, I gotta go practice, the games tonight you know."

Adriane looked to the baseball diamond where players were already getting warmed up. "Yeah, I know about it."

"Are you coming?"

"I dunno."

"Oh, well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah," Adriane said as she turned to go down the sidewalk.

"Hey!" Marcus called from down the hill.

"What?" Adriane asked as she turned around.

"You should come, Joey would want you to." At that he turned and started running to the field.She smiled at that, and turned once more onto her path home.

"Adriane!" A soft voice called over the mix of voices. "Wait up!"

_Will I ever get to go home! _Adriane turned around and looked for the person who had called her. An arm swung in the middle of a crowd of people, trying to get through. She noticed her auburn curled friend at once.

"Emily, over here!" Adriane called as she pushed her way through passing kids.

Emily moved around people as she saw Adriane coming to her. "Hey, where are you off to? I thought we were going to wait on Kara,"

"Yeah, about that, I have something I forgot to do this morning. You can wait though, she won't miss me," Adriane said turning away from her friend.

"Adriane, wait!" Emily grabbed Adriane's arm and hauled her toward the shaded picnic table. "Sit," She more than ordered Adriane.

"What is it?" Adriane snapped.

Emily sighed and sat down across from her. "You know exactly what it is."

"Emily, I don't want to talk about it. Not here especially," Adriane replied motioning around her.

"You mean you don't want to talk about it at all. You know Kara didn't mean to hurt Za--" She got cut off by a glare.

Adriane's mind flashed on Zach's strained face. "I'm alright." he had said with a fake smile to her.

"She really wants you to like--" Emily started but got cut off again as four girls came walking towards the tables laughing.

"Like? Who likes who?" a red headed girl asked as Kara, Molly, and Tiffany sat.

Adriane shot Emily a knowing look and got off the hard seat. She sent Tiffany a stare, and started walking down the sidewalk.

"What's up with the great black one?" Molly asked.

"Whoa, wait a minute! Adriane likes who?" Kara asked as Emily stood up.

"She doesn't like anyone," Emily replied smiling at Kara.

"Tell us something we don't know," Tiffany whispered in Heather's ear. "But she does like one someone she should give up on."

"See you guys later, I'm heading home," Emily called as she walked in the direction of her raven haired friend.

"Bye!" The four girls replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara walked up the driveway to her large Tudor house. She knew something had been going on with Adriane. She had been more distant with her, if that was possible she thought. "I'm home!" Kara called as she closed the front door behind her. "Guess no one else is," she breathed as she found the note on the refrigerator,

_Kyle, Kara, your _ _father called from work and said he would be having to stay late. I have Mrs. Marning's baby shower to go to, I will be home by 7:00. Love - Mom_

Kara gave a start as the phone rang. "Hello?" She asked as she pushed 'talk' on the cordless. "Hey, Kara, tell Mom I'm gonna be at practice. Coach really wants us in the tournament so is working us to death!"

She could here Coach Whicker in the background, "Davies! Get off that phone! Can't you see we have a game to practice for?"

"You heard the man! Gotta go!"

"Mom isn't home, but I'll tell her if she makes it home before you do." She added before the phone clicked off.

Kara put the phone back on the receiver, and started up the stairs into her bedroom. As she walked in she wasn't fazed at the fact there was a huge spotted cat lying on her bed. "Hey, Lyra," She said, throwing her pink backpack against a wall.

"_There's something troubling you,_"the cat stated simply

"I don't know," Kara said while tugging off her white sneakers. She sat next to Lyra on the bed, placing her hands on the cats spotted fur.

"_Talk to me, you know I'll listen._"

Lyra purred loudly as Kara rubbed her hands down her back. "I mean I know Adriane is upset, I just don't know why. You think she is still mad about the thing that happened in the cave?"

"_I think the healer has already said differently._"

"Yeah, I know. It's just that, I don't know," Kara fell onto her back into a pink pillow.

"_You think differently,_" Lyra stretched.

"She doesn't act weird around Emily, just me. You know I didn't mean to hurt anyone, right?"

"_Of course not. You just got impatient that's all. But Zach started using magic later than all of you. He's new. You have to be patient with him. _"

Kara turned over stuffing her face into the pillow. "I realize that now. It's just that I don't know what came over me."

"_If you're this upset about it why not say something to her? I'm pretty sure she'll listen, Emily did,_" the cat said as she jumped off the bed making her way to the window.

Kara sat up as she heard Lyra hit the floor with a soft 'thump'. "Where are you going?"

"_I'll be back,_" Lyra said slyly and jumped out the window.

Kara heard the sweeping of wings and saw Lyra fly into the clouds. "Birds don't stand a chance with Lyra around."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily made her way into the kitchen. Her mom sat at the table, a furry thing wrapped around her neck. "Mom, you don't have to keep Ozzie with you at all times." She said taking the ferret off Carolyn.

"Hey, sweetie. I don't, he just likes it when I carry him with me," her mother said, reaching to scratch Ozzie's belly in Emily's arms.

_Yeah, because you feed him! _Emily thought. "Oh, okay, so it has nothing to do with the fact that you get to show him off?"

Carolyn looked taken aback. "Well, no honey! How could you ever think such a thing?" She said laughing with her daughter. She looked at her watch and stood up. "That's all for my break. Mind ordering pizza tonight? There are a ton of animals needing baths among other things so I don't think I'll have time to cook."

"Sure, Mom," Emily said while walking to her bedroom.

"Ooh! Pizza! One of my favorites!" the brown ferret exclaimed.

Emily flounced on her bed. "Any news?"

"Hmm, I haven't heard anything, you?" Ozzie asked.

"Nothing new. Adriane and Kara are still at it."

"When aren't they?" Ozzie smiled a ferret smile.

"Ozzie! You know what I mean," Emile said throwing a pillow at the furry animal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adriane went through the squeaky iron gates onto the dirt road. She was fixing to go past the old manor when the door of it creaked opened.

"Little Wolf," An older woman walked out with a long braid of gray on her shoulder.

'_How did she know it was me?_' "Gran," She said walking towards her grandmother.

"You have a visitor once again," Gran smiled.

Adriane's face lit up.

"The one I believe you said was from another school? He does get off a lot, doesn't he?"

Adriane's mind raced for an excuse, but when she turned to say something Gran was busily sweeping the porch of the manor.

_"Pack mate!"_

Adriane heard Dreamer's words in her head. She raced to the backyard of the manor to find Dreamer standing beside the shaggy blond headed boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't have any rights to Avalon. However, I do own a tigers eye stone on a leather cord!

**Authors Notes**: Alright, I had a bit of a mix up with the color of Zach's eyes. In the book, **Spellsinger**, on page 124 it says Zach has green eyes, but in the book, **Ghost Wolf**, it says on page 92 that Zach has blue eyes. So I just put that he has blue-green eyes. Also in the books it says that Heather has long straight red hair and Molly has short curly blond hair. In another book it switched them, but then in the book after it was back to Heather having long red, and Molly curly blond. I also got confused about Tiffany's and Joey's relationship. In the book **All that Glitters**, on page 3 it reads, "Hi yourself, Tiffany, and tell Joey we're playing b-ball tomorrow." I took that as Tiffany and Joey are brother and sister, I know it doesn't say that, but that's how I took it. So that's why I'm putting that in the fic. Don't forget to read and review! Thanks!

**Chapter 2**

"Zach!" Adriane rushed over to the grinning boy. "What are you doing here?"

Zach pushed the hair from his eyes. "I was just coming to see you. With the mirrors, it's too easy not to."

Adriane smiled then stepped back to look at him. His white tee showed where the sun had bronzed his skin while it had bleached his hair. The blue jeans he wore hung loose around him. He was almost a head taller than herself. She looked up into his bright blue-green eyes. They always danced with happiness, but now there was something else. Something that she had seen more and more of with his past visits. Confusion? "Nothing about your parents." It was more a statement than a question.

He cast his eyes down. "No."

"Don't give up. Somebody has to know something."

"Adriane, the Dark Sorceress said that my parents were one of the first to turn to dark magic. I know that the mistwolves know more than what they are telling me, which is nothing. Why the sudden secrecy?" Zach bent down as a black paw hit his leg. "Dreamer, you're growing so fast!"

"Come on, I have to put my bag up," Adriane said tuning to go to the house.

"Yeah, that reminds me. How was...what's it called again?"

She laughed. "School?"

"Yeah."

"It sucked."

"Why do you go?"

Adriane opened the front door to her house. "Because I have to. Dreamer, close the door."

Dreamer kicked his back paw out and shut the door.

She made her way to her bedroom and put her bag on her bed.

"You dropped something," Zach leaned down and grabbed an orange slip of paper.

"Oh, thanks," Adriane said sarcastically.

"It's something bad?" He asked reading her telling expression.

"Kind of. I have detention tomorrow."

"What's that?"

"Something you do when you get in trouble," she said while making her way to the kitchen.

Zach followed clearly interested. "You got in trouble? What'd you do?"

"I kinda pushed a girl into a desk," Adriane replied a little embarrassed.

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that? You want something to drink?"

"Sure," he said taking the bottled water from her hand. "Now why did you push her?"

Adriane sat on the couch and sighed. "Because of something she said." She pet Dreamer as he sat in front of her.

"And what was that?"

"She said I liked--" Adriane caught herself just as Zach's eyes grew.

"You like someone?" He sat down on a chair across from her.

"No!" She realized that she had said that a little too quickly. "No, I don't. I pushed her because it wasn't true."

"Oh,"

"What's that mean?" she asked. Before he could say anything the phone rang. Adriane got up and walked over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Adriane, come to the game," came Emily's soft voice.

"Why?"

"Because I want to go, and I need someone to go with."

"Why not ask Kara?"

"Because she's already going to go with Tiffany, Heather, and Molly."

"Who is it?" Zach asked as he came over to stand beside her.

"Emily," Adriane answered him.

"Who is that? Is that a _boy?_" Emily asked.

"Yes, it's Zach." Adriane had told Emily about Zach coming over before so it was no surprise that she didn't think something was wrong.

"He could come too. I bet he's never seen a baseball game before. It'd be fun."

Adriane thought about it. _'It would be fun to go with someone who's never even heard of baseball.' _

"He probably has to get back to his world," Adriane replied.

"Just ask him!"

"Okay."

"Call me if you're coming, bye!"

Adriane hung the phone up. "I'm supposed to ask you if you want to go to a baseball game at the school tonight."

Zach looked confused.

"Uh, it's a game that people play with a bat and a ball."

"You play?" he asked.

Adriane almost laughed. "No. Boys at our school play against other boys at another school."

"I'll go."

"Are you sure? I mean it isn't anything big."

Zach smiled. "I said I'll go."

"Okay. It's going to be a little while until we have to leave." She put water in a bowl for Dreamer.

"Just enough time for you to explain how the game is played."

Adriane smiled at him.

"_Can I go too?_" Dreamer asked, tongue lolling.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" Adriane answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ozzie, this just might work," Emily said as she flopped on the couch.

"I don't know," Ozzie said doubtfully.

"It's perfect! See Adriane AND Zach are going to the game. Kara knows Adriane hates to go to school related stuff so will think that if she is going that she obviously isn't mad at Kara since she knows Kara will be there," Emily finished with a proud smile on her face.

Ozzie shook his head. "What?"

"Ozzie, don't you get it? Since Adriane is bringing Zach to the game Kara will think that everything is all right between her and Adriane. Cause if Adriane was still mad at her why would she be coming to the game especially bringing Zach?"

"Whatever you say," the ferret replied still looking doubtful. Emily stood up.

"Everything's gonna work out, I know it."

"Let's hope."

Emily scooped up Ozzie in her arms and started towards the back door. The outside was warmer than she thought it would be. She made her way through the door of the clinic. "Mom?"

"Hey, Em, I'm back here," her mother's voice sounded from down the hall.

Emily found Carolyn washing a yellow lab puppy. "Mom, you think you'll have time to take me to the game tonight?"

Mrs. Fletcher glanced up from scrubbing. "What game?"

"The baseball game at the school," Emily said reaching to pet the puppy's head.

"What time is it?"

"Six."

"And what time does it end?"

"I'm not sure, but it's not going to be too late."

Carolyn sprayed water on the labs soapy coat. "Okay, but do your homework beforehand."

"I will. Thanks!" Emily was going to hug her mom but decided against it when she saw how wet she was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kara! I don't have anything to wear!" Heather's frantic voice came over the phone.

"Heather, calm down. Remember that new ice blue tank top you bought last Saturday?"

"Yeah?"

"Wear that with your white denim mini skirt. It's supposed to be a warm night so it will be fine," Kara said painting her nails to match her blue jean shorts and pink baby doll top.

"Kara, you're a life saver! You think he'll notice?"

"You know it!" Kara said thinking that the baseball player wouldn't even see her.

"Did Tiffany tell you what happened in Mr. Macon's class today?"

"No, what?" Kara asked wiggling her newly painted toenails.

"Well... Then she got detention," The girl concluded.

_Greeeaaat, just one more thing for Adriane to be mad about, _Kara thought.

"Tiffany knows how much I like Joey that's why she said what she said. She was just doing the friend thing you know?"

"Yeah," Kara replied barely listening. There was a distant 'beep' in the phone. "Hey, I have a beep, see you at the game?"

"Okay, bye!"

Kara switched lines. "Hello?"

"Kara, have you heard what happened to Tiff in Mr. Macon's class?" Molly's voice sounded.

_Word travels fast, _Kara breathed. "Yep, I heard."

"I couldn't believe that Adriane likes Joey! I wonder what Tiff thinks about it. I mean that is her brother. And Heather has liked him forever!"

Kara slipped on her pink flip-flops and grabbed a pair of blue sunshades. "Yeah, I know. What time are you picking me up?"

"5:45?"

"Sure, that'll give us time to find good seats. I'll see you then; gotta go fix my hair!"

"Me too! Bye!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy, girl, and wolf walked under the immense forest. Adriane wore black hip huggers and a gray stretch shirt that read 'rock on'. She had put her hair up in a simple ponytail to get it out of her face.

"How far is it?" Zach asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Adriane laughed. "Getting tired already?"

"No, just hot."

"Emily's house isn't far now," she said as they came out of the thick forest.

"So we are hoping Stonehill will win?"

"If you want, I don't really care who wins." Adriane replied nonchalantly.

They crossed the park where dogs were running around catching Frisbees and balls.

"_Look at all of the toys. There goes one! There goes another!_"

"Dreamer," Adriane said in warning.

"_But they're...right there!_" Dreamer said catching a passing ball in his mouth. Zach laughed.

"Dreamer! Drop it!" Adriane said grabbing the ball from him. A guy held his hands up for the ball and she threw it over his head. "Sorry!" Adriane called as the man ran to get it.

"_Oops,_" Dreamer hung his head.

Adriane ruffled his fur. "It's okay, you're a dog after all."

"_A wolf,_" he growled.

Zach and Adriane laughed.

"Hey you guys!" Emily yelled from across the park.

"Hey!"

They all met in the middle. "I didn't think you all were going to make it. My mom's out in the Explorer, let's go." Emily led them to the front of her house. She hopped up front while Adriane, Zach, and Dreamer got in the back.

"Hi, Adriane, and?"

"Zach. Mom, remember me telling you about him?" Emily said buckling her seatbelt.

"Yes. Hi, Zach."

"Hey," he replied leaning back as Adriane buckled him in.

They pulled out of the cement driveway onto the main road.

"So, Zach, are you related to Adriane?" Carolyn asked, looking at him through the rear view mirror.

Emily and Adriane couldn't help but laugh.

Zach flushed. "No, I'm... I'm just a friend."

"Oh? Where from?" Mrs. Fletcher asked as she turned into the school's parking lot.

"Mom, stop giving him the third degree!" Emily said, giving Zach an apologetic look.

"I just want to know about the boy Adriane has brought along."

Adriane flushed. "Zach's from Allentown." Adriane remembered Kara telling her parents that.

"That's a good ways away. Why--,"

"Sorry, Mom. We've got a game to watch," Emily said jumping out of the green Explorer. Her friends did the same.

"Thanks for the ride!" Adriane called as Carolyn drove out.

"Whew! I'm surprised she didn't give you lie-detector test!" Emily said smiling.

"Dreamer!" Adriane said scanning the area.

"_Pack-mate, can I have one?_" Dreamer said telepathically.

She spotted the nearby hot dog stand where a black wolf sat watching people come and go with food. Adriane sighed. "Anyone want a hot dog?"

Zach looked mortified, and Emily almost fell over laughing.

"Zach, it's not what you think. It's not a dog. It's pork," Adriane tried to reason with him. "Here just let me buy you one okay?"

"I'm not hungry," The blond teen said.

Adriane went over to the stand. "I need four hot dogs--,"

"_I want two._"

"I mean five, and four waters," Adriane said hearing the wolf's sudden change in appetite. She was given the hot dogs, waters, napkins, and packets of ketchup. She turned to her friends, handing everyone a hot dog and water. "Here," Adriane said giving the vendor the amount he asked for.

"Thanks, where do we want to sit?" asked Emily. They turned to look in the bleachers.

"In the back?" Adriane asked.

"Right here?" Zach asked sitting down behind the protective netting behind home plate.

"Sure," came a series of replies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rights to the precious Avalon series.

**A/N: **Alright, for all of you who are wondering, Nina Tala means 'Strong Wolf' in a Native American language. I also wanted to know if any of you noticed that on the cover of the first Avalon book, **Circles in the Stream, **the author's name is Shelly Roberts. I wasn't sure if she wrote it or if someone else did lol . Don't forget to please read and review! Thanks!

**Chapter 3**

"Kara, someone got our seats! I knew one of us should have stayed and saved them," Tiffany said pointing to the now taken seats behind home plate.

"That's Dreamer!" _If he's here then... _Kara thought looking at who the wolf was sitting in front of. _Adriane, whats she doing here?_

"_Kara's here, Pack-mate._" Dreamer stood up from eating and turned towards the blond girl coming toward him.

Adriane, Zach, and Emily all turned around too.

"Hey, Kara," Emily and Zach said simultaneously.

"Hey is for horses," Kara replied sitting next to Emily.

"So that makes you?" Adriane smirked.

Kara either didn't hear Adriane or chose not to. "Zach, these are my friends; Tiffany, Molly, and Heather."

"Hi," Zach said simply.

The three girls blushed and replied, "Hi."

Adriane looked from Zach to the girls and 'accidentally' stepped on the sandy-haired boy's foot.

"Ow!"

"_Sorry_," she replied half-heartedly.

"It's okay," Zach said confused. He looked at the girls and Adriane's expression, and smiled knowingly.

Tiffany went past Kara, Emily, and Adriane to sit next to Zach. "Where are you from, Zach?"

"Uh," Zach stammered, trying to remember where he was supposed to be from.

"Allentown," Adriane said not looking at Zach or Tiffany.

Tiffany smiled sweetly. "Really? I have some family who lives there."

"Oh, that's nice," Zach said almost feeling the emotion coming from Adriane.

"Yeah. Why are you all the way up here?" Tiff asked, tilting her head to make her short hair cover one eye.

"Visiting friends," Zach smiled.

"Look, the game's starting!" Kara said.

Zach leaned close to Adriane. "Which people are from this school?"

Adriane felt his breath on her cheek as he moved. "Um, the ones in blue and white."

"We're up to bat first!" Molly said sliding over for Heather to sit down between her and Kara.

"There's Marcus!" Emily said pointing at the batter.

The tall boy positioned his hands on the light blue bat, and nodded. The pitcher reared back and threw a hard ball. All the group heard was a loud 'cling' and people yelling, "Go, Marcus!" All the girls surrounding the group gave a 'whoop' as he ran to first base. Another player came up to bat. He was much shorter than the other players.

"Adriane, are you sure this is good?" Zach asked looking at the hot dog.

"Put some ketchup on there," Adriane grabbed two packets and squeezed their contents onto the meat. "There. Now eat it."

Adriane heard Zach swallow, close his eyes, and then take a bite. As he chewed she noticed his eyes start to open and a smile appeared at his lips. "This is actually really good!"

Tiff looked slightly confused. "You've never had a hot dog before?"

"Not a ballpark one. These are the best!" Emily said winking at Adriane and Zach.

A new person came up to bat. "Micetti! Go boy!" surrounding voices called.

"Hit one outta the field, Joey!" Heather yelled, making Joey look up at them. As he caught Adriane's eye he smiled.

Zach noticed this and audibly turned to look at Adriane who was now looking at the ground. "You know him?" he asked lightly narrowing his eyes.

"Kind of," Adriane replied not looking at him.

"Did you see him turn and look at me?" Heather cried.

The pitcher threw a curve ball, Joey's bat didn't move. "Ball one!" The next pitch was a fast ball. Everyone already knew Joey would hit it, he's said to be the only one on the team to hit a fast ball every time. The ball flew past shortstop, as the tall boy ran to first. Marcus practically flew home. The other player almost got to third, but got tagged out. Joey slid to second base with ease.

The following could be heard among the crowds of people, "Whoop! Go, Marcus! Home run boy! Good slide, Micetti!"

"Look at Joey dusting off! He is so cute!" Heather said giggling.

To Adriane's confusion she kind of felt herself agreeing with the red-haired girl.

"This game doesn't look so hard," Zach said chewing his last bite. "You gonna eat that?" Zach asked sheepishly pointing at Adriane's hot dog.

Adriane smiled shaking her head no. "You can have it."

"Thanks!"

"Alright, Rush, hit Micetti home!" Coach Whicker shouted. The smaller built boy nodded. "Come on, David! You can do it!"

Adriane's attention went to Joey. He was in the middle of second and third when the pitcher turned around and threw the ball to the boy at shortstop. "Run back!" Adriane found herself yelling with everyone else. When Zach's eyebrows went up she turned her gaze to Dreamer who was barking. Joey ran, almost tripped, but slid successfully onto second base.

"Out!" one of the refs yelled. "No way!" Joey could be heard shouting. "He's safe!" The other players in the dugout yelled. "Out!" the ref yelled again. The group could see Joey and the boy who had supposedly tagged him out talking. The conversation was not going well because now the two boys were in each other's faces and their hands balled into fists at their sides.

"Micetti! Get over here!" Coach Whicker snarled from in front of the dugout. Joey turned away, red faced, then said something that made the other boy's eyes grow. Joey ran to the dugout where they heard the coach telling him that he wasn't allowed to play the rest of the game.

"That's so lame!" Tiffany said leaning back to see Kara.

"I know!" Kara, Moll, and Heather said together.

Zach looked to Adriane questionably. "So that boy-"

"He's just someone that I go to school with," Adriane said before Zach could finish.

Zach looked mildly surprised. "I was going to ask why he's not going to be able to play, but okay."

Adriane flushed. "Oh."

Zach knew there was something more to this Joey than just someone Adriane goes to school with, but instead of pressing the issue he decided to just sit and watch.

About forty-five minutes later the game ended with Stonehill losing 9 to 4. Everyone around got up and left with disappointed faces.

"So what did you think about it?" Adriane asked Zach as they walked with the group.

"What?"

"The game. What did you think about it?" Adriane asked pulling her gaze from the star dotted sky.

Zach looked up from the ground. "Oh, it was good. Never seen anything like it." The boy smiled.

"Tiff! Is Mom picking you up?" Joey asked running from the hot dog stand, mouth full.

The group halted as the uniform clad boy ran up. "Yeah, why?" Tiffany asked.

Joey swallowed the food. "I need you to tell her I'm going to Marcus's." He looked at Adriane and smiled then glanced at Zach who stood beside her.

"Kara, I need you to tell Mom the same thing," Kyle said coming to stand beside Joey, also eating. "Who's that?" he asked nodding to Zach, then taking a quick look at Joey.

"You know Mom isn't going to like it that you are going to Marcus's. It's a school night. This is Zach," Kara said putting a hand on Zach's shoulder.

"I'm with Kara, Joey. Mom doesn't let us go anywhere on school nights either," Tiff said.

Joey narrowed his eyes at Zach then turned to Tiffany. "I'm not spending the night. I'll be home later."

Adriane noticed Joey and Zach glaring at each other. _I've got to get them away from each other! _Adriane thought. "Uh, Zach I think we need to go see if we can find Dreamer," she said already knowing that Dreamer was in the parking lot.

Zach looked from Joey to Adriane, "Yeah, okay." He took Adriane's hand and started walking towards the lot.

Adriane's cheeks burned as his hand touched hers. Neither one of them said anything. _Why doesn't he say something? _Adriane wondered. She could feel Joey's heavy gaze on her back as they walked. "Uh, yeah I think Dreamer is over there," she said pointing towards the right.

"I know where he is, and so do you." Zach said simply. "Is that the boy that girl at school said you liked?"

Adriane's mind raced. He guessed right. She shouldn't be surprised. Zach's not stupid. She found it wouldn't do her any good to lie. "Yeah, he's the one, but it's not true."

"It's not?" Zach asked accusingly.

"No, it's not," she said.

"I don't like him," Zach said shortly.

"Why is that?" she asked not believing this sudden outburst from him.

Zach didn't speak for a few seconds, trying to pick out a reason. "Because," he ended up saying.

"_Pack-mate, I can't find the Explorer,_" Dreamer's voice echoed in their heads as he came trotting up.

"What do you mean you can't find it?" Adriane asked.

"_It's not in this parking lot._"

"What are you talking about? It's got to be here," Adriane said looking around.

"_Well it's not._"

Adriane turned to look behind her when she realized that Zach still held her hand. She looked at him as he saw their hands and blushed. He let go. She turned away. "I guess we will have to go ask Emily what's up."

"Yeah, good idea," Zach replied following her.

They saw Emily, Kara, Molly, Heather, Tiffany, Joey, Kyle, and now Marcus and Adam standing exactly where they had left them. As they walked up Kyle and Marcus shared a look, then glanced at Joey.

"Emily, where is our ride?" Adriane said not daring to look at anyone else but Emily.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you that Mom has got work to do and won't be able to pick us up. I was going to ask Kara if she minded taking us home," Emily said turning to look at Kara.

"Uh, Emily, I rode with Molly here," Kara replied.

_Uh, oh. I didn't think that Kara would ride with someone else! _Emily thought, staring at Kara. "Oh."

"So you guys don't have rides?" Marcus asked pointing his hot dog at Emily, Adriane, Zach, and Dreamer.

"I guess not," Emily said not knowing what to do now.

"Zach and me can walk home, it's not far," Adriane said turning away.

"There's no use in that. Adam drove his dad's truck here. We're riding with him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind making at pit stop at your houses," Joey said looking questionably at Adam.

"No, that's okay--" Adriane started.

"I don't care," Adam interrupted.

"Sounds good to me," Emily smiled. "What about you Adriane?"

Adriane heaved a sigh. "Alright, but you only have to stop at Emily's. We can walk just fine from there."

"Go through the woods? At night?" Joey asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, it's not a problem, right Zach?" Adriane asked looking at the boy beside her.

Zach looked at Joey. "Right. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Joey stood a little taller. "Who said anybody was afraid?"

"No one did. You just looked it," Zach replied.

"Did not! I just didn't want Adriane to--" Joey caught himself before he finished.

Kara looked from Heather's open mouth to Adriane's. "Uh, yeah. I think we should all be heading home now."

Marcus nodded in agreement. "Yep. Follow Adam, people. To the beat-up-mobile!"

Adam mock-punched Marcus. "It's not that bad!" Kyle and Marcus laughed.

"Bye, Kara! See you at school!" Emily said over her shoulder as everyone split into two groups.

"Okay! Bye!" Kara said walking backwards with her friends.

"_This should be fun,_" Dreamer said as he jumped into the bed of an old blue extended cab.

"All aboard!" Kyle said putting the passengers seat down to let them in back.

Emily hopped in and scooted to the other side, followed by Adriane, then Zach.

The other four boys hopped up front with Kyle and Marcus in the middle. "Yeah, this is kinda awkward."

"Not another word, Kyle!" Adam said trying to crank up the old truck. The engine rumbled, then died.

"Great! Looks like we're all walking home!" Marcus said.

"No. It'll start. Just move over into the drivers seat and try to crank it when I tell you," Adam said hopping out and pulling up the hood.

"Okay, crank it. Now press the gas!" Adam called. Marcus did as he was told and it started.

"Yeah! I did it!" Marcus said moving over to let Adam in. Just as Adam's door shut the engine died again.

"Yeah, you did it all right!" Kyle said laughing.

"Shut up!" Marcus said.

"Alright let's try this again," Adam said hopping out and opening the hood once more. "Okay, crank it, give it some gas," the engine started. "Okay now just keep tapping the gas," Adam said slamming the hood down. "Move over." Marcus moved so Adam could get in. "You can take your foot off now."

Marcus took his foot off the gas as Adam's replaced it. "You guys smell! Roll your window down!" Adam said as he rolled his down.

"I can't. It won't budge," Joey said trying push on the lever.

"Hit the door a couple times," Adam said backing up and pulling out of the school.

Joey's sent Adam an exasperated look then hit the door. To his amazement the window went down just fine.

"Told you. Now where do you live, Emily?" Adam asked glancing into the back seat.

"Dude, she lives in front of the pet clinic," Kyle said.

"Oh yeah," Adam said taking a right.

"So Adriane, Zach's staying with you?" Kyle asked knowing that's what was on Joey's mind.

Adriane snapped out of her thoughts. "No, he's going home tonight."

Kyle elbowed Joey and smiled. "Oh, okay."

"Here we are!" Adam said pulling into Emily's driveway, and parking. Adam and Joey jumped out to let their seats down. Adriane went around to let the tailgate down for Dreamer, but it was stuck.

"Here, let me see it," Joey said as he noticed Adriane having trouble with the latch.

"Thanks," Adriane smiled as he opened it with a hard pull, and Dreamer jumped out.

"No, problem," Joey smiled back at her.

"Adriane, let's go," Zach said coming to stand beside her.

"See you tomorrow, Adriane," Joey said sending a glare to Zach.

"Okay," Adriane said turning around. "Thanks for the ride."

"No sweat," Adam said.

As Emily, Adriane, Zach and Dreamer started to head up the driveway they heard the truck try to crank, but die. They turned around and started back. "You guys going to make it home alright?" Emily asked looking doubtfully at the truck.

Marcus gave her a smile. "We'll be fine, right?"

Adam laughed. "Yep. We'll make it."

"What ever you say, but let me give you my number just in case something happens, okay?" Emily said taking a pen out of her pocket. "You have something to write on?"

The boys looked around then finally Marcus held out his hand. Emily blushed, but took it and scribbled down her number.

"Uh, thanks," Marcus said looking at her number.

"Got her digits already!" Kyle laughed from the back seat.

"Shut up!" Marcus said jumping into the driver's seat to crank then gas. The truck started and Adam got in.

"And we're off again!" Adam called out the window as they backed out of the driveway. "Later!"

"Bye!" The girls called back.

The four of them headed up the driveway. Emily stopped at her front door. "You want to come in?"

Adriane glanced at Zach. "No, that's okay."

Emily nodded to Adriane knowingly. "Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye," Adriane said turning away.

"Bye!" Emily said closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by the much loved Rachel Roberts. **

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I've been working on an Avalon RPG. I would love for all of you to come see it, and maybe join. The link to it is on my profile page. ** **Remember, I don't update unless I get two reviews at the least. So please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"That went well," Adriane scoffed as she strode into her bedroom.

"_It wasn't that bad,_" Dreamer said hopping onto the bed.

"The entire walk home Zach never said anything," the sleek girl said while taking off her black boots.

Dreamer rolled over onto his back. "_That was kind of awkward_."

"Uh, yeah!" Adriane scratched his belly. "I don't know what got into them."

The wolf's leg started scratching as Adriane found his _spot_. "_Who_?"

Adriane usually shared everything with her bonded, but this was not something she was ready to talk about with him. "The baseball players."

Dreamer turned his head. "_The baseball players_?"

Adriane couldn't look at his eyes. "Yeah, I mean they usually win."

Dreamer flipped back onto his stomach. "_They do_?"

"Yes, they do," Adriane replied. "Changing."

Dreamer stuck his head under the fluffy pillows like always. "_How do you know_? _You never go to the games_."

Adriane wasn't sure how to answer that. "Um, I hear about them."

"_From where_?" Dreamer asked raising his head out of the pillows as Adriane clambered under the covers.

"School," Adriane replied taking her hair down. "Will you turn off the light?"

Dreamer jumped from the bed and pushed the light off.

Adriane was enveloped by darkness, she hated it. "Dreamer?"

"_I'm here_," Dreamer jumped onto the bed and lied down facing the door protectively.

Adriane felt reassured by the warmth and weight he put on her legs. "Good night. I love you," the warrior whispered.

Dreamer shifted and crawled up next to his pack-mate. "_I love you too_," the wolf answered in between licking Adriane's cheeks.

"Dreamer! Stop!" Adriane laughed pushing him off.

Dreamer moved back into his position facing the door. He waited until he heard Adriane's breathing slow before closing his eyes. He might not look alert, but he was. His ears were constantly moving at the slightest sound. He knew his warrior would wake again soon into the night, like always. She could never sleep until morning. He would be there to comfort her, but he wasn't enough. He knew that. That's why he had hoped...had talked to... The wolf fell into a light slumber, dreams plaguing his ever turning thoughts.

* * *

"How did it go?" Ozzie asked waking as soon as Emily had opened her door. 

Emily smiled. "Pretty good I think."

"Really?"

"Really," Emily said crawling into her soft bed.

"Adriane and Kara talked?" Ozzie asked curiously.

"Well, not exactly." Emily smiled sheepishly as she got up from the bed and turned off the light.

"Ha! You owe me two beef jerkies!" Ozzie cried running around on the bed. "Hey, don't forget the nightlight!"

"Ozzie, you still need it?" Emily asked already turning on the Winnie the Pooh nightlight.

"No, but I like it."

"Uh huh, okay," Emily said crawling into her bed once more. "A lot happened tonight that wasn't planned," she added turning over onto her side.

Ozzie snuggled into a fluffy pillow. "Like what?"

"You know how part of my plan to get Adriane and Kara talking was to ride home with her? Yeah, Kara came with her friends!"

Ozzie rolled around laughing. "So how did you get here? You didn't walk did you?"

"No, we got a ride," Emily said turning onto her other side so he could not see her slightly colored cheeks.

"From who?" Ozzie inquired.

"Kara's brother and some of his friends."

"You're lying! What did Adriane say?" Ozzie asked crawling over Emily to face her.

"Not really anything actually. She had her own problems tonight."

"Like?"

"Okay, you know how Zach came with us? Well, him and a certain baseball player seem to have a huge jealousy thing going on. Every time they even met each other's gaze they immediately glared at one another," Emily said. "I don't think I was the only one to notice."

"Oh," was the only thing the furry ferret said.

"I don't think she had a really good time. She looked very uncomfortable the entire time."

"I knew things weren't going to go well. But hey I get two beef jerky's, right?"

Silence.

"Right?" Ozzie asked a little louder.

Silence still.

"Nobody falls asleep that fast! Emily? You're not getting out of buying them! I'll be here when you _wake_ up!" Ozzie exclaimed jumping around on the bed.

Silence ever lasting.

"Fine, good night!" Ozzie lamely moving onto his pillow, and curling into a ball.

"Good night," came Emily's muffled voice.

* * *

"Lyra?" Kara asked looking around her room. 

"_Here_," Lyra said unfurling from a mountain of stuffed animals. "_How did it go_?"

"Um, okay I guess," Kara replied pulling her pajama top over her head. "Stonehill lost."

"_I mean between you and Adriane_," Lyra said stretching.

"Oh. We didn't really say anything to each other. Nothing new," Kara replied with a shrug. "There was a surprise though."

"_What is that_?"

"Zach was there with Adriane."

"_Really? He has been coming to see her often lately, hasn't he_?" Lyra said jumping on the bed as Kara turned back the covers.

"He has. I wonder what's up. I mean, he never has before. Do you think something's wrong?"

"_I don't think so. Definitely not if he went to a baseball game. Did he speak to you_?"

Kara pushed Lyra over enough so she could get under her lacy covers. "Yeah. He actually talked to Tiffany for a while. That made Adriane jealous. I could tell," Kara laughed at the fact that Adriane could get so upset over a girl just talking to Zach. "Zach and Joey looked like they were having a contest over who could glare the longest!" Kara rolled around in a fit of laughter.

"_So it was an entertaining night_?" Lyra surmised watching Kara trying to recover from laughing.

"I guess it was," Kara said realizing that she hadn't laughed like that for a while.

"_That is good; real good_," Lyra purred as Kara scratched behind her ears.

"Yeah, it is," Kara said cutting her lamp off.

_Doo doo doobie doo_...

"_Your annoying machine is going off_," Lyra said jumping off the bed and picking up a pink cell phone with her mouth.

"Yuck!" Kara said cutting her lamp on and grabbing the slobber drenched cell. "Let me get it next time. Hello?"

"Kara!"

"This is me."

"Give me details on Zach!" Tiffany's said.

"Huh?" Kara asked confused.

"Zach! You know the hottie that was practically staring at me the entire game. He likes me."

"He was? He does?" Kara asked, totally lost.

"Duh! You didn't see? He is so cute!"

"I guess I was watching the game..."

"Anyway… details, girl!"

Kara didn't know what to say. Zach was Adriane's unspoken mega crush. "What do you want to know?"

Lyra banged her head on Kara's dresser.

Kara threw her hands into the air.

"When is the next time he's coming Stonehill? Does he have a girlfriend? How old is he?" Tiffany said so fast Kara barely understood her.

"I don't know. Not sure. Maybe sixteen?" Kara said watching Lyra hit her head on the dresser again. "What am I supposed to say?" Kara mouthed to Lyra exasperated.

Tiffany huffed. "Why don't you know any of these questions? You're entitled to know this when you are friends with someone."

"I am? I guess I never had any reason to ask."

"Well now you do. Next time you see him, find out for me, kay?" Tiffany asked hopefully.

"I sure will!" Kara said while hearing Lyra's head hit wood again.

"Great! Has Kyle made it home?"

Kara walked outside of her room and looked down the hall to Kyle's. His door was open and the room was dark. "Nope, why?"

"Cause Joey hasn't either. Mom's going to be mad. I tried to tell him that it was a school night."

Kara walked back into her room and closed the door. "Yeah, I tried telling Kyle the same thing. I wonder what was so important about going to Marcus's. I mean tomorrow is Friday, they could've waited. Dad and Mom are strict on not letting us go out during the week."

"Yeah. I wondered why they couldn't wait till tomorrow too. Do you know of any parties happening tonight?" Tiffany asked.

"Actually, I haven't. That's weird. There is always a party going on."

"Kara? Are you on the phone?" Mrs. Davies called from down the stairs.

"No, Mom! Just talking to...myself," Kara yelled.

"Okay, well you can stop talking to yourself right now," Mrs. Davies called back.

"I will!" Kara yelled. "Hey, Tiff, I've got to get off. Try to wait up for Joey and try to find out where they were tonight."

"Why don't you wait on Kyle?" Tiff asked.

"Because Kyle is mean and won't tell me anything. He won't even give me his e-mail! What's up with that?"

"Ugh, fine."

"You know you're curious too!" Kara said.

"I know, but the mood he was in tonight..." Tiffany said doubting he would tell her anything either.

"Just try to get something out of him! I don't know why, but I have a feeling that they were somewhere they weren't supposed to be."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, K!"

"Alright, bye." Kara shut her cell. _Adriane could find out where Joey was tonight..._ Kara thought smiling.

"_You have an idea_," Lyra hopped onto the pink bed.

"I just might..." Kara turned off her lamp.

* * *

A clap of thunder startled Adriane awake. "That was loud," she said groggily. 

"_It's been doing this for a while now_." Dreamer said from the window seat.

The sky was gray and black outside. Lightning shot across the clouds, cutting them in half. Thunder boomed and vibrated Adriane. She looked to her alarm clock that read, 5:55. The warrior laughed. "Five minutes until I have to get up."

Adriane rolled out of bed and went to her dresser. She grabbed clothes and headed for the bathroom. She turned on the light to the small green room. Plants hung from the white ceiling. Adriane reached into the shower and turned it on. She waited patiently as the water reached the right temperature. She hopped in and closed the curtain. The heat enveloped her in a cloud of fog. She soaped herself down and rinsed off. Just as she was scrubbing shampoo into her hair the electricity went out. "Great," she murmured sarcastically. Adriane let the rest of the hot water fall over her hair. As soon as the water turned cold she felt around and turned it off. She had a hard time not slipping in the tiny puddles her feet made as she found the handle to the towel cabinet. She wrapped herself up successfully and opened the bathroom door gently. "Dreamer?"

Adriane was startled as the dark wolf rubbed against her bare leg. "_Here_." Dreamer said dropping a flashlight from his mouth.

"Thanks. Where's Gran?" Adriane asked turning the flashlight on.

"_In the manor, cleaning I would guess_."

The bathroom was illuminated in a yellow glow from the light. Adriane found her clothes on the sink. "Be right back," she said closing the bathroom door to change.

Once the bathroom door opened once more, a girl in dark gray pants and a black shirt with the sleeves and bottom ripped off, stepped out. The shirt exposed glimpses of tanned skin when she walked. Adriane walked around, flashlight glowing, with her hair soaking the back of her shirt. "Stupid lights have to go out. Dreamer?"

Adriane flashed the light down the hall then turned and did it the other way. Nothing. "Dreamer?" as Adriane was turning around the flashlight shined on a pair of glowing red eyes. A tiny scream got caught in her throat in surprise. She breathed in deeply to calm herself. "Dreamer! Don't ever sneak up on me like that again!"

The wolf's eyes returned to normal as Adriane moved the light from his face. "_It's not my fault. You're the one with the light_."

"You're so funny," Adriane said sardonically pushing Dreamer out of her way as she passed him.

* * *

"Mom!" 

"Em, Hold on I'm getting the lanterns," Carolyn said from the kitchen.

Emily had thankfully gotten fully dressed and hair fixed by the time the electricity went out. I can't even find my sh--" Emily couldn't finish her sentence as she tripped and fell onto the carpeted living room floor. She felt for the thing she tripped over. "Never mind, found'em!" Emily said picking up a pair of white tennis shoes.

"So you did," Carolyn commented walking in with a lit lantern.

"Yay! You're a life savor!"

"Mmm, I love the cherry ones."

Emily laughed with her mom. "That was so corny."

"Why were you so worried? You're already ready," Carolyn said motioning towards her daughter.

"I can't find my backpack." Emily smiled standing up with her newly found shoes on.

"Em, I always tell you to keep it by the front door," her mother scolded following her with the lantern.

Thunder rolled making Emily and Carolyn jump. "I hate storms!" they said in unison.

* * *

"I love you, Daddy!" Kara cried holding a cold straightener to her hair and hugging the mayor with her free arm. 

"Thank the generator," he chuckled.

Kara was ready except for her hair, which was in the process of being straightened now that the power was on.

Kyle walked down the stairs with baggy eyes.

"Long night?" Kara inquired.

Kyle grunted and walked into the kitchen.

Kara followed Kyle as far as the cord would let her. "What time did you make it in?"

Kyle grunted again bringing the milk out of the fridge.

"Where were you?" Kara asked peering in the doorway of the kitchen.

"You really want to know?" Kyle asked pouring cereal onto the table missing his bowl entirely.

Kara nodded like a bobble head.

"Bed."

Kara slanted her eyes. "I mean before that!"

"Truck."

"Before that!"

"I don't know."

"Do too!" Kara said.

"I do not. Now leave me alone. Can't a guy eat in peace?" Kyle asked putting the cereal in the fridge then stopping himself and putting the milk in too.

"No, he can't. I want to know! If you don't tell me I'll just find out from someone else!"

"Like who?" Kyle asked, realizing that he was trying to spoon up milk with a fork.

"Like, Joey. Tiff's already got the low down I bet."

"I bet not."

"What makes you so sure?" Kara asked turning off her straightener and going to sit down at the table.

"Joey won't tell anyone."

"I bet he'd tell _someone,_" Kara smiled mischievously.

Kyle raised an eyebrow at this. "What are you talking about?"

Kara got up from the able. "Oh, nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the beloved Avalon series. **

**Authors Notes: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update! It's been done a while, but my personal editor wouldn't edit it and then when she finally did edit it fanfiction wouldn't let me put it on here. Right after that I got really bad sick so against all odds the chapter is now here! Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Adriane sloshed through muddy water up to the iron gates of the preserve. She waited silently by the road, her umbrella swaying in the wind. She watched Dreamer jump in and out of mud puddles enthusiastically. "You're going to be giving yourself a bath."

"_That's what I'm doing._" Dreamer rolled around in the rain water.

"No, you're not. You're just getting dirtier and dirtier. I'm not going to clean you up after school," Adriane jumped, barely missing the splashes Dreamer was making.

"_We'll see, Pack-Mate,_" Dreamer hopped closer and closer to her.

"Back off! I mean it!"

"_Come on. It's fun_," Dreamer jumped nervously close splattering muddy droplets just in front of her.

Adriane was about to say something when she heard the rumble of an engine. "My ride." She turned to see no Dreamer but mist. "See you later."

The bus rolled to a stop in front of the warrior. The door opened and revealed a blast of voices.

She closed her umbrella and shook off the rain. _How can people talk this much in the morning? _Adriane thought taking a seat at the back. The two older girls who sat in front of her always talked about something, or _someone_. She caught bits of their conversation.

"I know... ultimate bad-boy... only been at school since yesterday... already has detention... who knew that he's the kind of boy that all of us girls want... my mom would die if I showed up with _him_ on _my_ doorstep..."

Adriane pulled herself back, realizing that she had leaned forward to hear better. "_Detention? Looks like I'll be meeting this boy after school,_" she thought mentally groaning. She hadn't let Gran sign her detention slip. In fact, she didn't even have her slip! "_Great_. _Maybe I won't have to go... not a chance_," Adriane thought glumly. She settled back into her hard seat and propped her feet onto the next.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! You can go faster."

Carolyn gave her daughter the 'don't tell me how to drive' look. "The storm's not over, honey. Rain is still pouring and thunder is rolling."

Emily sighed. "I can see that."

"I'm surprised, I can't see anything!"

Emily sat up. They should have already gotten to the school, even at the speed they were going. She looked outside her window, but could only see the rain hitting. "Where are we?"

Carolyn slowed and squinted to see anything. "I don't know. We should have come to the turn by now."

"We missed it! Look at the clock!" Emily pointed to the shiny green numbers. "I'm going to be late!"

"No, you won't. Let me turn around," Carolyn whipped the explorer around and started back. "Want to roll down your window?"

"No! Why?"

"Maybe you can see better. It's going to be on your side."

"This is stupid. Shouldn't the school be lit up or something?" Emily asked agitated.

"It is."

Emily stared at her mother. "How do you know?"

"Because I'm looking at it," Carolyn said pointing to a flurry of lights.

"Oh. How come we didn't see that before?"

Carolyn turned into the school parking lot. "Probably people like us who couldn't see anything suggested turning them on."

Emily stared at the bright baseball field lights. "Good idea."

"It is. Bye, sweetie. Have a good day!"

"Gotcha. Bye!" Emily hopped out of the green vehicle and started up the sidewalk. She came to the entrance to the high school. At the beginning of the year she was afraid she was going to get lost in the huge building, but now that freshman jitters were gone the building didn't seem so big. She actually liked ninth-grade better than junior high. Subjects were harder, but you got to choose some of your classes. Emily had wanted to take Home Economics, but Adriane had wanted to take Auto Mechanics. They had eventually decided to agree on taking Industrial Arts together. She had no idea what she was getting into when the first assignment was to build a stool, but the class was now one of her favorites.

"Emily,"

Emily turned around to see Adriane had followed behind her through the double doors. "Hey, why are you so wet?"

Adriane smiled ruefully. "It's raining outside and the electricity went out before I could blow-dry my hair," she said motioning to the wet spot on her back.

"Oh. I was already ready when the lights went out at my house."

Adriane walked with Emily down the halls and up the staircase. "Aren't you the lucky one?"

Emily smiled. She knew not to cross Adriane in the mornings, she wasn't the happiest camper. "Guess what I heard on the radio today?"

"Music?"

Emily laughed despite herself. "That too, but I also heard someone is coming to Glendale to play."

Adriane shot her friend a side ways glance. "Who would that be?"

"Guess. I'll give you a hint. Someone that you love to listen to."

"I hate guessing games. I don't know."

Emily rolled her eyes. "You didn't even guess! Here's another hint, you own her Cd's."

Adriane sighed. "So I know I own a CD and it's a her. I also like to listen to her. I give up."

"Evanescence! You should've been able to guess that!"

Adriane's eyes lit up. "Are you serious?"

"Yup! That's what they said!"

"When?"

"Is she coming? I think they said sometime at the end of this month."

Adriane stared at the floor. "I bet ticket prices are high."

Emily thought. "I might have an idea of how we can get the money."

"We? I didn't know you liked her."

"I like all music, some more than others, but still all."

Adriane stopped and stared at her friend. "What's this idea?"

"Baby-sitting."

Adriane's mouth dropped. "What?"

"Baby-sitting. Easy money and it's a simple job." Emily said thoughtfully. "You feed the kids, play with them, put'em to bed. Simple."

"I don't know. I haven't been around kids that much."

"You handled Drake just fine," the curly-haired girl whispered. "How bad can it be?"

Adriane tried to think up an excuse, but nothing came. "Alright. I'll leave it to you to find people to baby-sit for."

"That's not a problem. Mom knows lots of people through the Pet Palace. Don't worry, we'll be able to go."

"Go where?"

The two girls turned around to see a group of familiar faces dusting rain droplets off their clothes.

"Somewhere," Adriane started.

"A concert," Emily finished.

"Who?" Kara asked opening a nearby locker and examining herself in the mirror stuck to its door.

"Nobody" and "Evanescence" sounded in the hallway.

The four other girls scrunched up their noses. "Evanescence? Isn't that a goth band?"

"What's it to you?" Adriane said already walking down the hallway.

"See you guys later!" Emily called as she swiftly followed Adriane. "Why do you not like them so much? They are actually kind of fun when they're shopping."

"I bet," Adriane scoffed shutting her locker door.

"You don't need you're English book."

Adriane looked dumbfounded. "Why?"

"Health all this month. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Adriane said putting her book back into her locker. "We have something to look forward to every morning, huh?"

"Just on Fridays. It's not so bad. At least we don't have English."

"You're right. Is it gonna be in the auditorium or the gym?" Adriane asked looking at passing students.

"Uh, you know I really don't know," Emily laughed.

Adriane smiled. "Great. So where to go?"

"Depends on where you're going," a deep voice said behind Adriane.

Adriane whipped around startled. The culprit was already walking down the hallway. Emily's colored cheeks made Adriane wonder."Who was that?"

"I have no idea. Weird hair, but very cute."

"Weird hair?" Adriane asked still looking down the hall.

"Yeah, black with white tips. Weird, but cute. In an odd way," Emily smiled.

"Do you see him?"

Emily hopped and looked down the hall. "Nope. I didn't even see him until he

spoke. I don't exactly see how he could blend in."

Adriane turned back to face Emily. "Anyway, what was I saying?"

"You were wondering where we were to go, and we still don't have an answer."

"Right. Where's Barbie? She's sure to know."

Emily looked back the way they came. There was no sign of Kara's group. "Looks like they've

already gone to their own classes. Who else do we know that has this class?"

"Nobody. I hate it when they suddenly add new classes. Today of all days!"

"Adriane, it's the first Friday of this month. Let's just ask someone," Emily tried to calm her

friend.

They both looked down the hall as they walked. "Is that-- never mind, I have no idea who that is. There's Kyle. Ask him."

Adriane gave Emily a look that read, 'No way!'

"Fine I'll ask him. Hey, Kyle."

The sandy-haired boy turned around searching for the person who called him.

"Here," Emily said walking with Adriane to stand beside Kyle.

"Oh, hey. Let me guess. My sister asked you both to see if you can find out where we were last night," Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"We don't really care where you were last night. We just want to know where a class is being held," Adriane blurted.

Kyle looked taken aback. "Oh. What class?"

"Health," Emily spoke this time.

"Eek, you're asking the wrong person," Kyle scanned the crowds of people. "Who would know? Hey! Adam!"

Adam pushed through people to come to Kyle. "Yep?"

"Where's Health at today?"

"Kyle, are you seriously asking me?"

Kyle grinned. "Yeah, you're right. I think your best bet would be to find Joey. He's the smart one of us. Better hurry though, bell's gonna ring soon."

"Okay, thanks, Kyle. We'll do that," Emily smiled following Adriane into the crowd.

"How about we just go to the gym and see if it's there?"

"If it isn't we are definitely going to be late because the auditorium is on the other side of the campus! What's wrong with asking Joey?"

Adriane searched for an excuse. "Cause we could already see the gym by the time we find Joey."

"Someone's looking for me?" Joey's familiar voice asked from a nearby doorway.

Adriane shot her eyes to the floor. "Yeah, we were wanting to ask you something."

"Ask," Joey said coming to stand before the girls.

"Do you know if Health is going to be in the gym or not?" Adriane asked taking her eyes from the floor and looking at him.

"I don't think it's in the gym because the 8th graders are having P.E. in there this morning. I would say the auditorium?" Joey asked rubbing his neck.

"You don't sound sure," Adriane smiled.

Joey smiled back reassuringly. "I am."

Emily looked from Joey to Adriane. "We better get moving before we are late."

Adriane pulled her eyes from Joey's. "Okay, thanks, Joey."

Joey winked. "Anytime."

Emily and Adriane turned around and started back down the hallway. "See? If we would have went to the gym, we would have definitely been late. Besides, I don't think you had too much of a problem asking Joey."

Adriane blushed at this. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay, whatever you say. When you want to admit your feelings, I'm here to listen."

Adriane laughed. "Alright, shrink."

Lunch came sooner than later. The cafeteria was packed with students. Adriane and Emily made their way through the crowds of people, trays held high above their heads. They sat down at the closest empty table.

"Why does it seem that more people are in here every day?" Adriane asked opening her bottled water.

"I don't know. It does seem like that though, doesn't it?" Emily looked around.

"Yeah."

"Are we going to have any homework in Math?" Emily asked knowing that Adriane had already been to that class.

"I don't know," Adriane said picking at her food.

"What do you mean? Adriane, you need to start turning in your homework. You're going to fail if you don't," Emily stated worriedly.

Adriane glared at Emily. "I've got everything under control."

"No--" Emily started.

"Look, I don't need you're input. I can handle everything!"

"I was just saying I could help--"

"I don't need help!" Adriane said getting up from the table.

"Adriane, wait," Emily said starting to get up, but stopping herself. She watched Adriane leave out of the cafeteria. "_I'm just trying to help_," Emily thought sighing.

"What's wrong with her?" Kara asked leading her posse.

"I don't know," Emily said just as she was about to pick up her tray and leave.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" Kara asked.

Emily gave a smile and nodded. She followed Kara to a table under a window.

"Okay, who else thinks Health is the most unnecessary class?" Heather said taking a seat across from Emily.

"I had it this morning. It's better than English," Emily said starting to eat her peaches.

Molly and Tiffany sat beside Heather. "We just had it. I like it."

"Moll, that's only because you want to be a nurse," Kara laughed. "So, Tiff, any news?"

Tiffany looked confused.

"Joey? Ringing any bells?" Kara asked.

"Oh! Nope, he came in late. I tried to say something to him, but he just shut his door."

"That's great. Curiosity is killing me slowly," Kara put a hand to her forehead dramatically.

The girls laughed. "I'm guessing you didn't get anything out of Kyle?"

Kara snorted. "Yeah, right! He was so out of it this morning I don't think he knew where he was!"

Emily looked questioningly to Kara. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, that's right. You know how last night the guys were going to Marcus's? Well they didn't get home till really late. We were thinking that they were somewhere that they weren't supposed to be since they couldn't wait until like tonight to go," Kara explained.

"You think too much," Kyle said sitting at a nearby table with his friends.

Kara's eyes grew wide and the boys laughed. "I know you're up to something!"

"What do you want me to say, Kara?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"I want to know what you guys are up to!" Kara motioned around towards Kyle's group.

Marcus placed a hand on his chest. "Us? Up to something? Why would you even think such a thing?"

"Save it," Tiffany holding up a hand.

Joey laughed. "Come on, Tiff. Curiosity killed the cat."

"Plus there's nothing to wonder about in the first place," Adam chimed in.

"Whatever!" Kara and Tiff said in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Rachel Roberts!**

**Author's Notes: Hey y'all! I'm so sorry for the wait! The only excuse I have is I had to work at Vacation Bible School all week. Thank y'all so much for the reviews, I appreciate them a lot! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please read, review, and enjoy yourselves!**

**Chapter 6**

Adriane walked under the covered sidewalk. The rain was loudly hitting the tin above her head. _Why does she care so much? I mean I have it under control... don't I? _Adriane wondered leaning against a steel pole. _My grades aren't that bad. I'm passing, that's good enough. _Adriane's thoughts were disrupted when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She immediately opened her closed eyes to see who it was. _Joey._

"What are you doing out here?" Joey asked while walking to stand beside her.

"Standing," Adriane answered not knowing what else to say.

"Oh."

"What are _you_ doing out here?" Adriane asked slyly.

Joey's color rose a shade. "Um, well, I'm standing too."

Adriane laughed.

"You should do that more."

"What?"

"Laugh. You look good when you do," Joey said then immediately blushed deep red. "I mean... yeah, there's no coming back from that one."

Adriane laughed again. "Uh, thanks."

Joey smiled and nodded. They stood in silence for a few moments, but to Adriane's surprise she wasn't uncomfortable, too bad she couldn't say that for Joey. "Adriane?" Adriane looked up as he adverted his gaze to the cement "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Adriane answered.

"Would you--" Joey's voice was cut off by the bell sounding. "I guess we should get to class."

Adriane wanted him to finish his question, not run off to class. "Yeah."

Joey still stood in front of her when Marcus called him. "Coming! Adriane, make me ask you later, okay?"

"Alright," Adriane said wondering what he was supposed to be asking.

"See you later!"

"K," Adriane started walking to the high school building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final bell rang for everyone to be let out. Emily grabbed her purple bag and made her way out of math class. She walked down the left hallway hoping to catch Adriane before she left. To her surprise she saw Adriane at her locker. "Hey."

Adriane leaned up from her friends locker. "I just want to say--"

"Don't worry about it," Emily smiled cheerfully waving Adriane's frown away. "I shouldn't have--"

"No, I'm glad you said something. It lets me know that someone actually cares, you know?" Adriane said her gaze fixed upon everything but Emily's eyes.

Emily didn't know what to say so she just caught her friend in a bear hug. "I'll always care!"

Adriane was caught off guard when Emily wrapped her arms around her. "Thanks. Now let me go before I quit breathing!"

Emily laughed and let go. "Walk home together?"

"Can't," Adriane said searching for something else to say besides that she had detention. "I have to go to the store for Gran."

Emily's eyebrows rose in speculation. "Okay. Call me when you get home. Maybe we can find something fun to do this weekend."

"Okay," Adriane walked to the all too familiar principal's office. She looked in the small glass square in the door. In the classroom were five students sitting in the hard wooden desks. Just as she was going to open the door a hand grabbed hers. She immediately snatched it out of the guy's grasp. "You again!" Adriane said looking into the gray eyes of the black and white-haired guy.

"Garrett. Not a touchy person are you?"

Adriane just stared at him. He wore all black, at least from what she could see under his black trench coat, which almost touched the ground, only showing the tip of his boots. The necklace he wore had three black crosses and a black cross chocker wrapped around his pale neck. To her surprise she thought he was...well hot!

"Want to skip?"

Adriane's traveling eyes went to his as he spoke with a smirk. "I'm so glad you two have come, but I have to inform both of you that the class is held inside, not out," Mrs. Bierce motioned the two of them in. "Take a seat where ever you want."

Adriane went straight to the back desk in the corner. When she sat Garrett did the same beside her. On the inside she smiled though not sure why.

"I could assign lines, but I don't think I will. What should I get you all to do?" Mrs. Bierce asked while clip-clopping in her heels.

"How about let us go home?" Adriane mumbled under her breath.

Garrett smirked then whispered, "Too easy. Besides home is just as time consuming."

Adriane couldn't stop herself from asking, "What do you think then?"

"We skip," Garrett replied.

"After skipping home is the only place to go."

"I just moved here and know places to go besides home."

"Mr. Scott, would you like to share with the rest of us what you and Ms. Charday find so important to talk about?"

"No."

Mrs. Bierce frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I said no."

"This kind of behavior is what got you in this room to begin with. I wouldn't keep it up unless you want to be visiting me in the future. Now I think all of you should work on your homework." Adriane watched some students take out books and pencils. "Those of you who don't have homework should. I will go find some sheets for you to do. I'll just be down the hall," Mrs. Bierce said pointedly looking at Garrett. The small woman clicked smartly out of the room.

As the door closed loudly behind her Garrett stood up and stretched. "So who wants to come with me?"

"Where?" A boy with blond hair asked.

"Out of here," Garrett replied not looking at the boy but Adriane.

Adriane smirked and leaned back in her chair. "I bet you get as far as the double doors."

"What are you betting exactly?" Garrett asked moving to the door and looking out of the glass.

Adriane pulled money out of her pocket to count. $3.00 and a pen top is what she came up with.

"I don't want your money," stated Garrett ducking as a man walked by the door. "Why don't we discuss details later? I don't think it's going to take all day to find paper."

_I can't believe I'm doing this! _Adriane thought as she got to her feet. "Fine."

"I'm coming!" The blond boy said grabbing his bag from the floor.

"You are _so_ going to get caught!" A brown-haired girl said.

"Yeah right! See you at home, sis," The blond boy snapped.

Garrett turned to the boy standing beside him and Adriane. "Got a name?"

"Daniel. Daniel Bamburg," he brushed his blond hair from his face. "How are we supposed to get outside?"

Garrett opened the door quietly. "Very carefully."

Adriane smiled. "My thoughts exactly."

The guys and girl slipped out of the door, Adriane in the rear. Garrett turned around just as the door was about to slam. "The door!" He hissed.

Adriane whirled around and stuck her arm in between the door and the frame. She squeezed her eyes shut as it smashed her arm. As soon as she felt the pain on her arm, the weight of the door was gone with Garrett holding it away. She took her arm from the crack and let Garrett close it silently. "You okay?"

Adriane looked down at her already bruising forearm. "Yeah." With a nod from Garrett she followed the guys to the double doors. Garrett reached to push it open when he heard a door open behind them. "Go!" He whispered pushing Daniel and Adriane through the doors into the rain. Adriane turned and grabbed Garrett's coat sleeve bringing him with her into the rain. The three of them ran around the corner of the building, trying not to slip in the mud.

"Who was it?" Adriane asked.

"Me," the brown-haired girl said coming around the corner.

"Kerry, I thought we were going to get caught," Daniel mocked.

Kerry rolled her eyes at her brother. "Getting caught would be more fun than doing homework. Anyway how about we get out of the rain? It's making my hair frizz!"

Adriane pushed past Kerry, already not liking her. "Where to now?"

Garrett smiled as Kerry raised her eyebrows at Adriane. "She's a little touchy," he winked Adriane's way.

"Well, me and my brother are going home," Kerry grabbed her brother.

"Gotta go home with my bossy sister I guess. See you guys later!" Daniel said over his shoulder, while being pulled onto the covered sidewalk.

"So it's just me and you," Garrett said walking to stand in front of Adriane.

Adriane backed up until her back touched the brick wall of the school. Garrett loomed over her and placed his hand beside her head on the wall. "We got pass the double doors. I won the bet."

Adriane felt his warm breath on her face. "What do you want?"

Garrett leaned down to where his pale wet cheek met her tan one. "I want--"

"Adriane?"

Adriane snapped out her daze and watched Joey walking under the covered sidewalk towards them. "Garrett," she mumbled.

Garrett stood straight and turned around. "Who's that?"

"A friend," Adriane replied.

"Adriane, what are you doing out here? You're soaked. Here let me give you my jacket, " Joey said shifting the pile of books in his arms.

"That won't be necessary," Garrett said taking Adriane into his arms.

Joey's eyes opened in surprise at this his action. "I see. Later Adriane."

Adriane could see the hurt in Joey's eyes. She reached out, but he was already heading around the corner. She broke out of Garrett's grasp. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Making you not get so wet?" Garrett asked, a sly smile playing upon his lips.

Adriane turned her back to him, hiding her smile. "Don't. I'm not going to melt."

"I didn't want to take the chance," Garrett said walking past her in a whirl of black.

Adriane tried to keep stride with him. "Where are you going?"

"Walking you home."

"How do you know where I live?" Adriane asked.

"Um, the school talks about the weird goth girl that lives at Ravenswood," Garrett said stopping at a fork in the sidewalk. "You will just have to tell me how to get there."

The words 'weird goth girl' hurt Adriane. She knew people still talked about her, but it still hurt. "You don't have to walk me home. I know my way there by now."

"That's good. So which way?"

Adriane sighed. "Right. Why are you doing this?"

Garrett took the right sidewalk. His boots soundlessly stepping in puddles. "Because I can."

"Why--"

"Don't question me. Let's walk, not talk," Garrett said shooting a sideways glance down at Adriane.

The two walked in silence. His coat would brush Adriane's bare arm at times making her look at his pale face. The only contact besides that was when she pushed him in the right direction. The rain had slowed and was now just sprinkling down. Adriane was already soaked so it really didn't matter. It was when they reached the iron gates that she spoke. "This is it."

Garrett looked down at her then at the iron gates. "Interesting house. You live in a tree?"

Adriane laughed. "No. My house is down the road."

"So this isn't it."

"No, but you can stop here. Past the gates you enter the mysterious wildlife preserve."

Garrett opened the gate and motioned Adriane ahead of him. "Further point that I should show you home."

"I live here. There's nothing to be afraid of." A look from Garrett made Adriane start walking down the road. A hop, skip, and a jump later they came upon the manor.

"This is your home?" Garrett asked in awe of the gothic looking manor.

For once Adriane wished it was, and was actually tempted to say so. "No. My house is around back."

"Who lives here?" Garrett asked as they made their way around the manor.

Adriane followed his eyes to the gargoyle statues by the doors. "No one anymore. That's my house."

Garrett took his eyes from the extravagant manor and to the house Adriane nodded toward. "Nice."

Adriane lead him to the front porch where the door burst open revealing Dreamer.

"_Who is this?_" A now snarling Dreamer asked.

"No! Dreamer it's okay. He's a...friend," Adriane said stepping in between Garrett and him.

Dreamer settled down, but still stared at Garrett through narrowed eyes. "A wolf? I didn't know you could have those here."

Adriane paid no attention to Garrett as she looked into the open doorway. Five familiar faces stared back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Avalon series and seriously doubt I ever will. **

**Author's Notes: Sorry, it's taken so long. It seems that I've been putting other things before writing. Again I'm sorry! Some of you already know I will be in the hospital for a few weeks in the upcoming month for surgery on my leg. I'll go ahead an apologize for not being able to write much. I have to get ready for the surgery then have it! Thank you all for the reviews you have been sending! I love them! I do hope you like this chapter, and please review. **

**Chapter 7**

Emily, Kara, Lorren, Marlin, and Zach stared at Adriane. "You're soaked," Zach took hold of Adriane and pulled her out of the gently cascading rain. As Zach grabbed her, pain made her pull away. "What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing," Adriane said turning back to the doorway.

Garrett's lips twitched in a smile. "I think I better go." Adriane was going to oppose when he shook his head. "I'll see you again," in a whirl of black he walked into the rain.

Adriane closed the door, and glanced at her visitors. Emily held a familiar orange slip of paper with a look of disappointment. Adriane couldn't help but feel ashamed by not telling her that she had detention. Kara, Lorren, and Marlin stood with questionable looks on their faces, while Zach looked either angry or confused, she couldn't tell. "Who was that?"

"Just a guy," Adriane responded not looking at him.

"There seem to be a few of those lately," Zach murmured under his breath. Adriane threw an icy stare at him.

"Nice to see you again," Lorren tried to break the growing tension. Marlin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Adriane stated simply. She moved down the hall to the bathroom, and the rest followed. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" She asked drying her hair with a fluffy towel.

"I believe our state of doing nothing got the better of us, and Zach suggested coming by for a visit," Marlin said.

Adriane nodded in comprehension. "Why are you here?"

Kara looked to Emily then the warrior. "Dreamer contacted Lyra who went to Emily's cause she was closer to her house, and told her who called me so Dr. Fletcher gave us a ride here on 'Ravenswood business," Kara finished on one breath.

"Ah," Adriane went to her room. "I'd like to change alone," she then shut the door.

The crew made their way to the living room. Emily and Marlin sat on the couch, Kara and Lorren settled on the love seat, while Zach flopped into a chair. Dreamer laid down beside the coffee table in the center.

"Who was that guy, Em?" Kara asked.

Emily stopped folding the orange paper and looked up. "The guy with Adriane? I don't really know. I've only seen him once, and that's when he whispered something to Adriane in the hall at school."

Zach seemed to become more stiff then he already was. All eyes turned to Dreamer as he kept shaking his head. "Dreamer? What's the matter?"

Dreamer looked up at Zach. "Pack-mate is thinking too much. I can't understand her."

Zach got to his feet. "Hold on," he went down the hall and knocked on Adriane's door.

"What?" Adriane's voice sounded annoyed.

"Are you dressed?" Zach asked in a low tone, not wanting the others to hear. There was a hesitation then a 'yeah.' He opened the door and walked in. Adriane was staring out the window. She was wearing black pants and a crimson shirt. "What are you thinking about?"

Adriane looked caught off guard. "Nothing."

Zach grinned knowing better. "There's a wolf on a rug that thinks differently."

Adriane's eyes grew wide. "I didn't—"

"He's fine. I'd just try to think a little quieter next time. So you going to tell me what you're thinking about?" Zach asked moving to look out the window too.

Adriane felt his arm brush hers as he stood beside her. She wanted to tell him that Joey and Garrett really were just friends, weren't they? How could she tell him that when she wasn't sure herself? "Nothing important."

Zach sighed and took her hand. He looked at the purple bruise on her forearm. "How did this happen?"

"A door," Zach's face looked non-believing. "A heavy door. I'm not lying."

He dropped her hand. "Whenever you want to talk you know I'm willing to listen, right?"

Adriane wasn't sure Zach knew how much his words meant to her. "I know."

"I also want to tell you something," Zach said surprisingly not dropping his eyes.

"What?" Adriane's breath caught as Zach leaned down.

"That I'm going to--"

The bedroom door opened. Zach and Adriane faced the door where a wide-eyed Emily stood. "Oops," Emily said then hurried down the hall.

Adriane's mind raced. Should she go and claim it wasn't what it looked like? What exactly was going to happen? She decided to look up at Zach. His face was flushed and his mouth was slightly opened. "Zach."

Zach looked at Adriane and smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I--"

"It's okay," was all Adriane could think to say. _Did he really not mean to? Why does that bother me? I think I actually wanted him to kiss me! Adriane! Get a hold of yourself! He said he didn't mean to so that's it! Nothing more. _Adriane felt suddenly disappointed and hurt.

"Adriane?" Zach asked blue-green eyes hidden under sandy brown bangs.

"I think we better go and explain," Adriane walked out of the room, her feelings left behind.

Adriane and Zach walked into the small living room slightly embarrassed. Emily was a deep shade of pink and wouldn't take her eyes off the pillow she held. The rest looked rather curious. "Uh, Em, what you think you saw wasn't really what you saw."

Zach gave Adriane a look of confusion. "I think what she means is that that wasn't anything. Nothing happened and nothing was going to."

Adriane's heart fell to her stomach. _He really didn't want to kiss me. I'm so stupid! How could I even think that he would like me? _The warrior sighed. "Zach's right. Nothing was going to happen." Adriane didn't see the clench of Zach's jaw, or the hesitation as he sat in the chair.

"What are you all talking about? What happened?" Kara's annoyed voice rang in the compact living room.

Emily finally looked up, her cheeks almost normal. "Nothing. When I went to see if Adriane was okay I thought I saw. I thought I saw."

"You thought you saw what?" Kara asked impatiently.

"She thought she saw Adriane hit me, but she was really just swatting at a fly," Zach said hurriedly.

Emily's eyes shot to Zach's. "Yeah," Emily nodded catching on. "I thought I saw Adriane hit Zach, but I guess she didn't. Silly me," Emily tried to laugh.

Kara looked disbelieving at the three of them. "I don't believe you."

Adriane turned to Zach, as she felt his eyes on her. He cast his down when she looked at him. "What Barbie? You believe I hit Zach? Likely story," she sat on the floor beside Dreamer.

Kara huffed then leaned back into the soft cushions. "Whatever."

"So," Lorren interjected before anyone else could comment. "What's something we could do for fun?"

Adriane looked at everyone as their faces turned to thoughtful. It then dawned on her that she hadn't seen Gran. "Where's Gran?"

Emily looked up from sharing ideas with Marlin. "She went with Mom to buy some plants." Adriane remembered Gran saying she wanted to plant more flowers and herbs.

A scratch at the door drew everyone's attention. Kara jumped up at once. "It's Lyra," she opened the door to reveal the spotted cat. "Where have you been?"

Lyra stepped into the living room to stand beside Dreamer. Without warning she started shaking vigorously. Water spewed everywhere off her fur.

"_What was that for?_" Dreamer growled at Lyra.

"_That, my friend was for earlier. When you jumped into the puddle and covered me with mud!_"

Everyone grabbed pillows and each other to shield themselves. "Ah!" Adriane cried jumping to her feet. The wet hardwood floor made her slip, and she grabbed anything close. The thing close happened to be Zach's arm. Zach pulled her into his lap. The volume of the room seemed to die as soon as Adriane fell onto Zach. She looked around the room at everyone. Emily had a pillow covering all but her eyes, which danced. Kara had ducked behind the couch and was peering out with her mouth agape. Marlin and Lorren had a face full of admiration? Adriane hopped off Zach and stood awkwardly in front of him. "I think, um, I should go get towels," she hurried down the hall.

"I'll help!" Zach followed.

_Why didn't I just fall on the floor? That would have been a lot less embarrassing! _Adriane went into the bathroom and opened up the cabinet. She grabbed towels and handed a few to Zach.

As Adriane was fixing to walk out of the door Zach stopped her. "Wait. I don't want to go in there right now."

Adriane looked over her shoulder at Zach's pleading eyes. "Why?"

"Can you imagine what they are saying right now?"

_Is he embarrassed about me grabbing him? If that's such a big deal he could have just pushed me off! _"I slipped, and you were right where I was landing. That's all."

Zach looked taken aback by her sudden tone of voice. "I'm not angry."

"Who said you were?" Adriane asked.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Zach asked leaning against the wall.

Adriane raised an eyebrow. "You're the one that's embarrassed to have me fall on you!"

It was Zach's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Who said I was embarrassed to have you on me?"

"You weren't?" Adriane asked hopefully.

"Of course not. I like you Adriane. I thought you already knew that." Zach said not blushing or turning away, couldn't say the same for Adriane. "Say something."

Adriane stared at her bare feet. "I don't know what to say."

"Say that you like me back," Zach's voice sounded expectant.

"I--" Adriane started.

"Where are the towels?" Kara yelled down the hall.

"Coming!" Adriane tried to walk out of the room, but Zach grabbed her shoulder.

"Adriane?"

"The floor needs cleaning up before Gran gets back," with that she escaped from the bathroom. "Here. I couldn't find them at first."

Kara and Emily stared slyly at Adriane. "Yeah, I bet!"

Emily leaned in close to Adriane as they both wiped up water. "You actually sat in his lap! Why didn't you tell me you liked him that much?"

"The thing between you two was so clear, but I never thought you would actually sit on him!" Kara whispered.

Adriane's olive skin was now red. "I slipped and fell on him."

"If that was it why are you a cherry head?" Kara said grinning.

Emily and Adriane couldn't suppress their laughter. "Cherry head?" Emily said catching a breath.

Kara laughed to, but not at what she said. She was pointing at the three boys and holding her stomach. Emily and Adriane turned to look at them. The guys faces were priceless. They looked so confused.

"What's so funny?" Lorren asked.

Kara shook her head. "You're faces!"

The guys looked to one another. "That solves it."

The girls looked to one another. "Huh?"

"Girls really are crazy."

Kara huffed and Emily and Adriane looked indignant. "We are not crazy! Just a little on the weird side."

Adriane raised an eyebrow. "Did I just hear right? Barbie said she was a little weird?"

Kara's eyes grew. "I mean you two are weird. I could never be weird," she tried to say with a straight face but failed.

The front door opened and Gran walked in carrying sacks.

"Gran, let me help you," Adriane got to her feet and grabbed the bags from Gran's hands.

"Thank you. I see that you still have company. The two of you are still dressed up?" Gran asked nodding towards Lorren and Marlin.

"Yes. We haven't gone to our party yet," Marlin said remembering what Emily had told him to say.

"Oh, okay then. Would you all like something to eat?" Gran asked already going into the kitchen.

Adriane looked at everyone who nodded. "Sure, Gran," she swooped up the wet towels and walked down the hall. Adriane put them into the hamper then went back to the living room. She saw Kara open the door quietly to let Lyra out. "Good thing Gran doesn't see like she used to."

"Hey, Gran is Mom still outside?" Emily asked going to the window.

"I don't think so. We had to come in a rush because she got a call from the clinic," Gran called from the kitchen.

"Oh, okay. So Adriane what are your plans for this weekend?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, why?" Adriane asked sitting down on the couch.

"Well the guys and ourselves don't have any plans either. We were thinking," Emily nodded to Kara. "Maybe we could have a type of sleepover or something, then take the guys to the mall shopping?"

Adriane had no idea what to say. "How do you expect us to take two green boys shopping without anyone saying something?"

"Kara, here has got an idea. Makeup," Emily smiled.

Adriane smiled. "Makeup? They said that's okay?"

"Well, not exactly, but we know that they will agree with us," Kara grinned glancing up at the weary face of Lorren.

"Okay, but where would this sleepover be at?" Adriane asked.

"Here?"

"No way! It's way to small, and Gran wouldn't like the idea of everyone here I don't think."

"How about the manor?" Emily suggested.

"I don't know," Adriane said doubtfully.

"Go ask Gran," Kara said. "I have tons of sleeping bags from when we go camping."

"Alright," Adriane said walking into the kitchen. Gran was standing over a pot on the stove. "Gran?"

Gran turned dark eyes to Adriane's. "Yes, little wolf?"

"Do you think we could have a sleepover or something tonight?"

"Who?"

"All of us that are here," Adriane said already knowing what Gran was fixing to say. "Gran, we are all just friends. We could even sleep in different rooms if you'd like."

"Where?" Gran asked curiously.

"In the manor?" Adriane asked almost certain of the answer.

Gran sighed. "Only if it's okay with everyones parents, and if you promise to not make a mess."

Adriane hugged her grandmother. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Are you still going to want to eat, or are you all going to snack?"

"Probably just snack."

"Okay, I only had water boiling anyway," You better go find out about everyone else, to see if they can actually stay."

"Okay," Adriane went into the living room.

"Well?" Kara asked looking up from talking to everyone.

"It's fine as long as it's okay with your parents and we don't make a mess."

Kara beamed. "I'll be able to because my parents aren't going to be home anyway."

"I'm sure my mom won't mind," Emily said from the floor.

They all turned to Zach, Lorren, and Marlin. "I'll just have to tell the mistwolves where I'll be that's all."

"I'll have to ask Mother and Father," Lorren said rolling his green eyes.

Marlin stood up. "I know I can. I'll just have to say where I'm going to be, and when I'll get back."

"Okay it's settled then. We will all meet back in the manor as soon as we get our answers. If it turns out one of us can't make it, try to find a way to tell one of us?" Adriane asked.

"Okay," everyone said in unison.

"Let's go everyone. The sooner we go the sooner we get back and par-tay!" Kara said opening the front door. "Oh, wait. What about food?"

"I told Gran we would just snack."

"I'll bring chips!"

"I'll bring the stuff for s'mores!" Emily said walking out the door.

"Wait, let me call my mom and see if she can pick us up," Kara said grabbing her cell. "Hey, Mom? Do you think you could come get me and Emily? Okay, we'll be outside, bye!"

Adriane followed after everyone as they walked outside. "It's stopped raining."

"Yeah, lucky us. Mom will be here in a minute."

"I guess we will go ahead and mirror out of here," Zach said.

"Alright, see you in a little bit?" Adriane asked trying to sound indifferent.

Zach half-smiled. "Yeah, I'll see you in a while."

The three boys made their way into the forest, where the mirror was set up.

"Ooo! I saw that," Kara said playfully.

"Saw what?" Adriane asked defensively.

"That look!"

Adriane shook her head. "What look."

"The look that Zach gave you," Emily smiled.

"You two are seeing things. I hear a vehicle," Adriane said looking up the road.

"Wow your mom gassed it," Emily said laughing.

"Her and Dad are going somewhere. She needed to hurry."

"See ya in a minute!" Kara and Emily said getting into the car.

"K!" Adriane watched them drive off then turned to Dreamer who sat beside her. "Time to go set everything up."

Dreamer lolled his tongue out. "_I heard Emily say s'mores_!"

Adriane laughed. "Yeah, s'mores. If you want to get some you'll come help me carry stuff to the manor!"

"_My pleasure!_"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Avalon series. **

**Author's Notes: Can you all believe that I actually started writing this chapter as soon as I posted the last one? I thought I was going to post this one a week ago, but family decided to come visit and have been keeping me busy. So now I apologize for the lateness, and I hope I'm forgiven! Thank you all for the reviews, and keep them coming! I love to hear y'all's thoughts on the chapters! **

** Chapter 8 **

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Davies," Emily said getting out of the car.

"You're welcome," Kara's mom said looking to her gold watch.

"I'll call you," Emily smiled.

"K," Kara waved good-bye as they drove off.

Emily walked up the driveway to their front door. "Mom? I'm back."

"In the kitchen, hun," Carolyn called.

Emily followed the smell of food. "What are you cooking?"

Mrs. Fletcher looked up from her pot pie. "Didn't have time to actually cook anything. Do you want something?"

"To eat? No, I'm fine. I do want to ask you something though," Emily said smiling.

Carolyn raised her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Can I go to a sleep over?"

"Who's?"

"Adriane's, and yes it's okay with Gran," Emily said.

"Who's all going to be there?" Carolyn asked taking a bite of her food.

"Just a couple of friends."

"Like who?"

"The usual, and a couple more."

"You're beating around the bush, Em. Who's going to be there that I might not want to?"

"Me, Kara, Adriane, Zach, Lorren, and Marlin," Emily said in a jumble.

"No, you can't go."

Emily pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I heard you say Zach, and that's a boys name."

"Mom! We are all friends! I promise. None of us are together or anything! I mean come on, if you really want to know ask Gran. She's met all of them. Go ahead and call her!" Emily said trying to reason.

Carolyn sighed. "I'll call her, but if she has one doubt you can't go. I don't want to hear any buts about it. Deal?"

Emily thought for a moment. _Gran seemed to trust all of us at her home alone while we waited for Adriane, and then she even went to the store. _"Deal," she said watching Carolyn get up to go to the phone. Emily stood not so patiently as her mother talked with Gran, her attention on Mrs. Fletcher's changing expressions. Finally the phone was set down on the receiver. "Well?"

"Gran thinks there shouldn't be a problem, and that she trusts all of you, but--"

"Mom, no buts about it remember?" Emily smiled mischievously.

Carolyn sighed. "You're right. Go get packed."

"Thanks Mom!" Emily said running to her room. "Hey, Ozzie," she said shuffling through her clothes.

The brown ferret stretched from a pillow. "Hey, Emily."

"Have you been sleeping all day?" The auburn-haired girl wondered.

Ozzie's furry lips curled into a smile. "No, just all afternoon. Where have you been?"

"To Adriane's."

"Where are you fixing to go?" Ozzie asked jumping from the bed.

"Adriane's. "Which pajama's are...less childish?"

Ozzie stared at the two sets Emily held up. One was blue with purple and pink stripes, the other was yellow with ice-cream cones patterned all over it. "I like the yellow."

Emily made a face and stuck the blue into her bag.

* * *

"Kara, your mother and I are going to be late!" Mr. Davies said following his wife out of the 

door.

"But you never said if I could go to Adriane's," Kara whined.

"Yes, honey. Go do whatever you like, just get that homework done. Bye, love you."

"Love you too," Kara closed the front door. She walked up the stairs as Kyle was coming down them. "Do you know where the sleeping bags are?"

Kyle looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I need them."

"For what?" Kyle asked.

"To sleep in, what else?"

"I know you can't be going camping so where are you going?"

"A sleepover, nosy," Kara said.

"Why wasn't we invited?" Marcus asked coming out of Kyle's room followed by Joey and Adam.

Kara raised her blond eyebrows. "Because, it's--" _Well I can't say it's girls only. _"Because we knew you all would get scared staying at the manor."

Joey suddenly got interested in the conversation. "Adriane's having a sleepover?"

Kara smiled at his interest. "Yup."

"You're going to stay at that creepy place? For a whole night?" Marcus asked his bright blue eyes wide.

"No, just part of it. Of course a whole night," Kara said giggling.

"What if something comes up there?" Adam asked.

"Like what?" Kara laughed.

"Like something scary. What will you girls do?" Kyle asked.

"I'm sure nothing 'scary' is going to come up. Now tell me where the sleeping bags are! I still have to grab snacks and get packed."

"In the garage I think," Kyle said as the phone rang. "I got it!"

"It's for me!" Kara said chasing Kyle to the phone.

"Hello?" Kyle answered lifting the phone from his sisters grasp.

"Hey," Emily's voice sounded. "Adriane are you still there?"

"Yeah," Adriane said on three-way.

"Kyle? Let me talk to Kara," Emily said.

"What do you need her for?" Kyle said jumping over the couch away from Kara.

"I need to ask her something!" Emily said.

"Like what?" Kyle asked pushing Joey in front of himself like a shield.

"Give me the phone!" Kara said trying to grab Kyle from around Joey.

"Like if she's able to come," Emily said.

"Yes, she is. Is that all?" Kyle asked ducking behind Joey.

"No, I need a ride."

"Parents aren't home. Looks like you're going to have to walk," Kyle said running into the kitchen.

"Emily's mom can't take us?" Kara asked loud enough for Emily to hear.

"No, Mom's got to work," Emily said.

"Her mom's got to work," Kyle repeated.

"How are we supposed to get--" Kara stopped as an idea struck her. "Hey, Adam?"

"What?"

"Did you drive here?"

"Yeah, why?" Adam asked.

"Cause we need a ride," Kara said smiling her best smile.

"Give me gas money, and you've got a deal," Adam said holding out his hand.

"He also needs a pretty please," Marcus interjected.

"Tell Adam I'll pay," Adriane said.

"Adriane says she's got your money," Kyle said.

"Pretty please?" Kara asked grinning.

"I only heard one please," Marcus said.

"Pretty please," Emily shouted from the phone.

"That's two," Marcus smiled.

"Come on Adriane just say it so we can get this party started!" Kara said.

"Pretty please," Adriane barely mumbled.

"What was that?" Kyle asked holding out the phone for everyone to hear.

"I said pretty please!" Adriane yelled.

The boys laughed along with Emily and Kara. "Alright, Adam. Looks like we are going to be giving them a lift."

"Marcus, it's not even your truck," Adam laughed.

"It might as well be considering I'm always in it," Marcus smiled.

"Alright you guys I got to go finish setting up stuff," Adriane said.

"See you in a minute," Emily said.

"Later, Adriane," Kyle said as Adriane hung up.

"When are you all coming to pick me up?" Emily asked.

"When are we picking Emily up?" Kyle asked.

"I've still got to get packed!" Kara said running up the stairs.

"As soon as pinky gets packed, we'll be headed your way."

"Okay, I guess I'll see ya," Emily said.

"Bye."

* * *

As Adriane opened the door Zach stood on the other side. His grin made Adriane smile. "I told you I'd see you later." 

"Yeah, you did. What about Lorren and Marlin?" Adriane asked closing the door behind her.

"They're coming. Lorren had a bit of trouble with his mom, but she decided to let him come. What about Emily and Kara?"

"They're coming also. Should be pretty soon too."

"I didn't know what to bring so I just brought some extra clothes," Zach smiled sheepishly.

"That's all you needed to bring. Well, that and yourself, but I think you did that," Adriane said. "I've got to get some more stuff, want to help? Dreamer ditched me for a rabbit."

Zach laughed. "Sure." The two of them went back into the house. Adriane went into the kitchen and handed Zach empty bowls and cups for food and drinks. She then went to the hall closet for pillows.

Zach watched her balance six pillows and a sleeping bag in her arms. "Do you need help?"

"No, I got it. You could grab that last sleeping bag though. I'm not sure how many Kara is bringing," Adriane walked slowly so as to not drop her materials.

Zach grabbed the sleeping bag and swiftly caught up to Adriane. He noticed her problem with trying to open the front door so he reached down and opened it for her.

"Thanks," Adriane said walking carefully out onto the mowed lawn. Just as she and Zach were fixing to walk around the manor she heard a truck. "Emily and Kara's here."

"And some extras?" Zach asked noticing the familiar boys' faces.

"They offered a ride. That's all. They're not staying or anything," Adriane said feeling Zach tense up.

Marcus jumped out of the passenger seat followed by Joey. They opened up the back-seat to let the girls and Kyle out. Adam, Kyle, and Marcus grabbed stuff out of the bed of the truck, while Joey jogged to Adriane's side. He grabbed the pillows from her arms. "Hey."

Adriane tried to smile, but her thoughts kept going back to Joey's hurt look earlier at school. "Hey, thanks."

"Where do we drop anchor? We can't hold queen bee's stuff forever," Marcus whined.

"Sorry, up here," Adriane quickly moved to open the manor's doors.

The guys carried stuff through the doors and set them on the floor. "You guys can take it from here," Kyle said setting the last sleeping bag down.

"Such gentlemen," Kara commented sardonically.

"Who said we were gentlemen?" Adam asked.

"No one, and trust me no one ever will," Kara grinned.

"So I guess we're off?" Marcus looked questionably to Adam, Kyle, and Joey.

"Guess so," Adam said walking out of the manor towards the truck.

Adriane hesitated for a moment before walking out of the doors and pulling Joey aside. Joey looked confused at Adriane's sudden action.

"I need to say something or it will keep bugging me."

Joey looked around then to Adriane. "What is it?"

"It's about earlier at school. I--" Adriane's were cut off when Joey placed a finger on her lips.

"You don't need to explain. Yeah, at first I was a little upset, but then I thought about it. Scott is just competition and so is Zach over there," Joey nodded past Adriane at Zach who was watching the two of them closely. At Adriane's downcast eyes, and blushing face Joey said, "I might add that they're not much to compete with."

Adriane smiled, but didn't look up knowing that her face was burning with color. "So you understand that nothing is going on between Garrett and me?"

Joey tipped Adriane's chin up; his boyish grin making her smile. "Never crossed my mind."

"Alright Joey, we've got the truck started! Hurry! Before it dies!" Adam yelled out of his window.

"I'm being summoned," Joey started walking towards the old truck. "See ya later."

"Hey, wait! I'm reminding you to ask me what you didn't earlier!" Adriane remembered.

Joey turned and started walking backwards. "I'll ask you tomorrow."

"How do you know we will even see each other?"

"You're going to the mall right?" At Adriane's nod he continued. "So are we."

"Oh, okay. Wait!" Adriane said running to the driver's side where Adam sat. "Here's your money," she said handing it to him.

"Thanks," Adam said about to take it until Joey grabbed it from his hand from the pasenger seat.

"I already paid you, Adam," Joey said handing Adriane back her money.

Adriane raised her dark eyebrows at this. "I said I'd pay him."

"Too late," Joey said with a wave of his hand.

Adriane smiled. "I'll pay you back."

"No, you won't," Joey grinned as they pulled the truck around.

Adriane rolled her eyes and followed Emily into Ravenswood Manor.

"So what was all of that?" Kara asked grinning like a fox.

Adriane shared a grin, but glanced at Zach. He was standing by the window, his hands in his pockets. She rolled her eyes at Kara then went to Zach's side. Adriane took his hand and spoke so only he could hear, "Joey and I were just talking."

"But--"

"Zach, who's hand is in mine right now?" Adriane asked holding theirs up.

"Mine.." Zach said staring at their clasped hands.

"My point exactly," Adriane said leading him towards the manor doors.

"Where are you two going?" Emily asked.

"I have to grab the soda Gran picked up at the store," Adriane said opening the manor doors. As she walked out something covered her eyes and grabbed her from the side. The warrior screamed. All she could hear was laughter. She pulled the hand from her eyes. A pale green goblin prince had her around the waist with one arm. Marlin, Lorren, Zach, and now the girls that had just came running out of the doors were rolling with laughter. "That was not funny," Adriane said, but smiled anyway.

"Oh, yes it was!" Lorren said letting go of her.

"What were you doing? Waiting on one of us to come out of the door?" Adriane asked trying to act annoyed.

"Actually we just got here, and heard you opening the door," Marlin said in between gasps for air.

"The tough warrior screams just like any girl!" Lorren grinned.

"No I don't. You just... surprised me.." Adriane said walking towards her house.

"Yeah, right!"

Adriane heard someone run after her. "Zach, you can stop trying to keep a straight face."

Zach caught up to her side. "You know, you kinda scared me."

Adriane laughed. "When I screamed?"

"Well, that too, but the fact that you got taken. I mean right out of my hand. If that had been someone besides Lorren..." Zach trailed off.

"Like who? The Dark Sorceress?" At Zach's silence she turned around. "Zach, I'll never leave you, and that's a fact, not a promise," Adriane said stopping her sudden urge to touch her lips to his.

"Adriane, it's just that... I've had almost everything torn away from me. My parents, Windy, my pack, and even my wolf mother for a good while. When I find something good, I always end up almost losing it or actually losing it. You're one of the good things in my life right now, and I don't want to lose you."

Adriane didn't know what to say. Zach had confided in her many a time, but he never actually talked about the people and creatures that meant so much to him. The solid fact that she was one of the 'good things' made her stop listening to what her mind said and listened to her heart. Adriane hugged the tall, rugged boy that stood before her. As he put his arms around her she pulled away. Zach's startled look changed to bewilderment as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Avalon series. **

**Author's Notes: Wow, y'all. It has been a while since I updated! I do have an excuse though. I just got out of the hospital a week ago. The surgery on my leg went well. I'm just in a lot of pain and have just now even looked at my computer. I'm sorry it's taken me so long. Please read and review. I hope the chapter it to your liking! **

**Chapter 9**

Adriane stared into Zach's eyes all the while kissing him. When she did pull away, she did it slowly, Zach seemed reluctant at this action. She just stared up at him, their eyes never leaving one another. Adriane wasn't sure what to do next so she turned around and started heading for Gran's. She glanced over her shoulder to a flabbergasted Zach, and smiled inwardly. Adriane opened the front door to her house and walked in. "Gran?"

"Oh, never mind, here she is right now," Gran said handing the phone out as Adriane walked into the living room.

Adriane took it with a look of question. "Hello?"

"Adriane?" A familiar voice asked.

"Garrett?"

"Who else?" Garrett remarked.

"Why are you calling?" Adriane asked watching the door to make sure Zach hadn't walked in yet.

"I said I'd talk to you again."

"No, you said you would see me again," Adriane replied.

"So you actually listen to what I say?"

"No, I don't."

"Hmm, interesting..." Garrett said.

"What?"

"The fact that you haven't asked me to come over yet."

Adriane opened her mouth at his statement.

"Kidding. Are you always so serious?"

"Are you always a prick?" Adriane shot back.

"Ooo, name calling? You sure you want to go into that?"

Adriane narrowed her eyes. "Trust me, you should ask yourself that question."

"I can get you riled up pretty easily. That's nice to know," Garrett mocked.

"Give me a reason to not hang up the phone."

"Okay, for one you still haven't found out why I called."

"That's your only reason?"

"Yes," he stated simply.

Adriane couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "Alright, why did you call me, and how did you get this number?"

"Try the phone book. The reason I called you is..."

"Yes?"

"Is curiosity killing you yet?" Garrett asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm just dying to know," Adriane said sarcastically.

"I'm not going to tell you."

Adriane took the phone from her ear. _The nerve of this guy! _"Fine."

"Fine?" Garrett asked confused.

"Fine."

"That's it? No begging me to tell you?"

"Nope. I'm hanging up now," Adriane smiled.

"Wait! Okay, I'll tell you. Since you asked so nicely," at Adriane's silence he went on. "You're going to meet me."

"Zachariah, how nice to see you again," Gran said making Adriane turn around. Zach stood by the doorway making idle talk with Gran.

"Uh, when?" Adriane asked smiling at Zach.

"Tonight."

"No can do. I'm having a sleepover," Adriane said holding up a finger to Zach.

"Really? I didn't get an invite. You don't seem like the kind of girl to hold a sleepover. Meet me anyway. After everyone goes to sleep."

Adriane contemplated this in her mind. "Why?"

"Because you still haven't gave me my winnings from the bet."

"I'll pay you Monday at school," Adriane said barely above a whisper as Zach came to sit down beside her in a chair.

"Why are you whispering? Someone listening?" Garrett asked sounding amused.

"Kinda."

"Who?"

"None of your business," Adriane stated.

Zach raised his eyes to Adriane's at her comment. "Who're you talking to?"

"A guy? Ooo, I see now," Garrett said.

"You don't see anything," Adriane said into the phone. "No one," she said to Zach.

"Meet me, by the gothic mansion. At 3:00 AM. You think everyone will be asleep by then?"

"I don't know," Adriane said truthfully.

"If not, come later. I'll be there. See you then."

Adriane heard him hang up, and so did she.

"How about we get that soda?" Adriane said still not knowing what to say to the boy she had just kissed.

"Adriane," Zach began following her into the kitchen.

Adriane grabbed the two large soda bottles off of the counter.

"Little-wolf?"

Adriane turned to her grandmother's voice. "Yes?"

"Carolyn and I had an agreement that you girls will stay in a separate room from the boys. That won't be a problem?"

Adriane gave a quick glance at Zach who must've not thought twice about Gran's words. "Nope. Night, Gran."

"Goodnight. If you need anything just come and get it. I would appreciate if you didn't wake me up in the process though," Gran smiled.

"Okay," Adriane said moving towards the front door. "You wanna get that for me?"

Zach moved in front of her to open the door then shut it behind them. The air outside was humid, but the wind through the trees making it not so bad. The sky was glittering with stars across the darkening expansion. Dreamer bounded from the edge of the woods to Adriane's side. He gave her a curious look, and Adriane knew that he knew she was nervous.

"_What's wrong, pack-mate?_"

Adriane turned to see if Zach had heard Dreamer's words in his head, but he seemed oblivious. She shook her head at Dreamer as if to say 'not right now.'

Zach grabbed the door of the manor for Adriane, and they walked in. The cool air hit them in a burst. Adriane glanced around the big room to see... no one. She and Zach turned to each other. "Where's everybody?"

Zach looked to Dreamer. "Where are they?"

Dreamer pricked up his ears and took the lead expecting the warrior and boy to follow him. They made their way down a hall and into a door on their right. Once they entered the room they heard giggles, which made Adriane's eyebrows arch. Adriane went to the doorway on the other side of the room and looked in. Marlin and Lorren each sat in front of a mage. Emily and Kara had a large make-up case in between them, and they each held a tube of concealer. The two of them looked up as they heard Adriane and Zach enter.

"What are you doing?" Adriane asked setting the drinks down.

"Practicing for when we go to the mall tomorrow." Kara said smiling.

Adriane still only saw two green princes. "I don't see a difference."

Kara took Lorren's chin with her hand and turned it so Adriane could see the other side. Zach burst out laughing. "It's not that bad is it?" Lorren asked grabbing a compact to see for himself. The goblin prince was half green half light tan. "What are you doing to me?"

Kara placed her hands on Lorren's legs to keep him from getting up. "I'm not finished yet!"

Zach had begun coughing from laughing, and Adriane reached over and patted his back. "Are you okay?" Zach nodded while trying to stop coughing.

"Turn me back!" Lorren said as if it was some kind of spell. Marlin and Emily started laughing too. "Oh, stop it Marlin. You don't look any better."

Marlin grabbed the compact from Lorren's hand and saw his own two-toned face. "Emily, you said this was going to make me look normal!"

"It will, just give us time!" Emily tried to say with a straight face.

"Why doesn't Zach have to do this too?" Lorren pointed to Zach's now sitting form.

"Because I look _normal_," Zach said puffing out his chest. Adriane poked him making him blow out the air he was holding. "Hey!"

Adriane smiled as Zach's eyes danced. "Who said you look normal?"

"I must look normal for you to k--" Zach's words were cut short when Adriane clasped a hand over his mouth.

Marlin started sneezing as Emily dusted him with powder. "Bless you," Emily chortled. Kara looked mischievously at Adriane.

"What?" Adriane asked noticing this.

"What were you going to say, Zach?" Kara asked grinning.

Zach moved Adriane's hand from his mouth to hold it in between them. "Just that I look normal."

Kara narrowed her eyes. "Uh-huh."

"I'm serious," Zach said smiling as Adriane relaxed beside him.

"Whatever you say. Adriane, come here." Kara took lipstick and an eyeliner stick into her hands.

"Kara, don't even think about it," Adriane said shaking her head.

"Don't make me make you, Xena."

"Like you could."

"Adriane, just a little..." Kara said getting up.

Adriane stood too, letting go of Zach's hand. "I said no, Barbie."

Kara smiled devilishly. "Guess it's the hard way," she moved quickly to grab her.

Adriane saw that coming and darted out of the room. She ran down the dark hall, hearing Kara and the others on her trail. She zoomed into the kitchen, and ducked under a table.

"Come on, Adriane," Kara said walking into the kitchen. The blond switched the light on illuminating Adriane's form. "I see you."

Adriane jumped up. "You know you will never catch me."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure?"

Adriane circled the table as Kara was walking around it. "I am faster than you."

Kara laughed as she started running around the table after Adriane. Adriane jumped over a chair and went to turn down the hall, but the others were there so she went into the great room. Kara followed swiftly, but slid on her pants leg. Adriane went down as a pair of legs entangled her own. Together they came to a stop in the middle of the hard-wood floor. "Smooth move."

Kara laughed as she smeared a cherry red lip color on Adriane's face. "Now _that_ was a smooth move!" Adriane took the eyeliner from Kara's hand and drew a black mustache above the blazing star's lips. It was Adriane's turn to laugh.

"Are you two okay?" Emily asked peering down at them.

Adriane's now red face and Kara's black one turned to Emily. "Why wouldn't we be?" Emily laughed as she helped her two friends up. "Well, Adriane I told you I would make you. I have to say that I think red is definitely not your color."

Adriane laughed. "Yeah, I think I'll stick with black." The three of them walked past the grinning boys to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and stared at her red streaked face.

She heard Kara scream beside her. "I will never let you do my make-up!" Adriane laughed then turned on the sink and cupped her hands with water. She scrubbed her face with the cool water.

"Neither of you are ever doing my make-up," Emily grinned.

"I'm good at putting make-up on other people... as long as they're not running from me," Kara smiled sheepishly.

"I bet," Adriane said drying her face with a towel.

"I can. Please let me do you for real!" Kara pleaded.

"Come on, Adriane. I'd like to see what you look like with it," Emily added.

"Oh, alright, but I get to choose the colors," Adriane sighed.

Kara jumped up and down. "Yes! Follow me girls," the three of them walked out of the bathroom. "Come along boys," Kara smiled.

All of them went into the room with the make-up box and pillows on the floor. "You are going to make us look normal again?" Marlin asked with a not so excited face.

"No," Kara answered. "Not right now at least. Sit, Adriane."

Adriane sat in front of the blond. "I don't know..."

"Shush. Let me do my job," Kara said grabbing a foundation bottle. Then frowning. "You're darker than me. We'll just have to use my powder then."

Adriane rolled her dark eyes, and looked over her shoulder where the boys were. Zach sat with his back against the hunter green wall, Marlin sat cross legged listening to whatever Lorren was saying, and Lorren himself was in between the other two petting Dreamer. Adriane turned back to Kara where Emily sat.

"Sit still," Kara insisted powdering Adriane's face.

"That still looks kinda white," Emily commented.

"It won't once I put blush and everything on, trust me. You two act like I've never done this before!" Kara rolled her eyes taking out a gold colored blush. "I think you would look better with earth tones."

"Whatever you say," Adriane replied. Kara dusted on the blush then took out a pink eyeshadow. "No way. You said I could choose the color!"

"Oh, fine. What color?" Kara held out her pallet.

"You don't have black," Adriane observed.

"Of course I don't. I do have brown though," Kara pointed to a little square.

"Fine. Do your worst," Adriane closed her eyes.

Kara gently applied the eyeshadow on Adriane's lids. "Okay, you can open them."

"That looks good," Emily said impressed.

"I am so not finished yet girl!" Kara said getting out the eyeliner. "Okay now open your eyes wide. Try not to blink, or close your eyes at all."

Adriane regarded Kara. "You're gonna take my eye out, and I know it."

"No I won't!" Kara got onto her knees, and put a hand on Adriane's forehead. "Don't move and everything will be fine." Kara slowly drew along the warrior's eyes. "See? That's it. No harm done." Adriane blinked back the water that threatened to leak over Kara's handy work. "You better not cry," Kara said waving Adriane's eyes to make them dry.

"Okay, I'm fine," Adriane said swatting Kara's hands out of her face.

"Now for the mascara. Don't blink on this one either. Wow, Adriane. I never noticed how long your eyelashes actually were. You could stand to go without mascara, but there's no harm in making them longer," Kara smiled. With a flick of her wrist Adriane had even longer lashes. "Okay, now this is an eyelash curler. It makes it so everyone can see your eyelashes, and your eyes for that matter," Kara put the curler on Adriane's lashes and squeezed, then she did the other one. "Ooo, I love it! Now for the finishing touch," Kara dug through her box. "Lookie, I have brown lip-gloss," the blazing-star swooped the brush over Adriane's lips then leaned back. "Look at yourself! I did a wonderful job! You look amazing!"

Adriane picked up a compact, and looked at her reflection. She was... pretty. She had never seen herself like this. "Wow, Kara."

"You like? Look guys!" Kara said motioning for everyone to look. "Turn around Adriane!"

Adriane turned toward the three guys and wolf. All of them just stared at her. "If it looks that bad I'll just wash it off," Adriane said fixing to stand.

"No!" the three of them said in unison making Adriane's eyes immediately go to the floor.

"You look..." Zach started, but couldn't even think of a word to describe how beautiful she was.

"You gotta look good if Zach's is at a loss for words!" Lorren commented laughing. Adriane turned back around to the girls and looked at the floor knowing her face was a shade of bright pink.

"You've got to start wearing make-up all the time, girl!" Emily said in awe.

"I dunno. Is anyone hungry?" Adriane asked getting up. A surrounding 'yup' was issued from the room. "I'll go get the chips and stuff," Adriane began walking out of the door.

Zach got from his seat also. "I'll help."

Lorren was fixing to get up to help too, but a shake of Kara's head at him made him stay seated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Avalon Web of Magic, or Avalon Quest for Magic.**

**Author's Notes: Okay, I'm getting faster! I want to thank Snowlia for the idea of, 'fox and the hound.' She helped me out a lot with this chapter. You all should check out her Avalon fic, it's really good! Please r/r! Thanks! **

**Chapter 10**

Adriane padded into the spacious kitchen where empty bowls and chip bags laid already. She heard Zach come in behind her, but chose not to say anything. She glanced at the package of chocolate bars, marshmallows, and graham crackers. "I think we will have to microwave those, since there isn't a fire and all."

"Yeah," Zach answered smiling. "You know, I... well I think you look... I mean I,"

"Thanks," Adriane tried to save Zach from actually commenting on how she looked. "You just going to sit there?" She glanced at Zach sitting on one of the chairs at the table.

"It looks like you've got it handled," Zach replied winking.

Adriane rolled her dark eyes. "Thanks for the help." Zach stood and moved Adriane away from the counter. "What are you doing?"

"Helping," Zach said opening chips and putting them into the bowls. "You can pour drinks."

"Who put you in charge?" Adriane asked her eyebrows high in speculation.

"Me. Are you just going to stand there?" Zach said glancing over his shoulder to the arm crossed warrior.

Adriane made a huff of fake agitation then grabbed the plastic cups. "I'm going."

Zach smiled inwardly. "So what are we going to do tonight?" Adriane's face flooded with color. Zach turned when she didn't answer and saw her pink cheeks. His face reddened also. "I mean what are all of us going to do? Like, uh..."

"I know what you mean," Adriane said opening the freezer. "I dunno. I guess we'll ask Barbie what you're supposed to actually do at a sleepover." She frowned at the empty ice trays. "Do you think there's another freezer anywhere?"

Zach turned to her, while eating a chip. He shrugged in answer. "Your guess would be better than mine."

Adriane shut the freezer door. "I'll go look around and see."

"Want me to come with you?" Zach asked grabbing another chip.

"I think I'll be alright. Why don't you take the chips and give everyone else a chance to eat too." Adriane grinned. Zach smiled sheepishly and nodded, grabbing the bowls of chips.

Adriane moved into the next room and flipped on the light illuminating-- no freezer. _I've been all over this manor, I know there isn't another room with a freezer. _Adriane sighed, but then thought about the basement. A slight shiver ran over her. _Even if there was one in there would it actually have ice in it?_ Adriane flipped the light off and went back into the kitchen. _There's always Gran's... _She shook her head knowing that Gran would most likely wake up if she went over there. "They'll just drink it without ice," Adriane muttered under her breath. Staking the cups, she grabbed a bottle of coke.

Adriane walked into the room with everyone else. They all sat around the chip bowls. "No ice."

"I don't care just give me something." Emily said tears in her eyes from choking on the chips. Adriane laughed despite herself and handed the coke and cups to Emily. "Thanks."

Zach scooted over making a space for her in between him and Lorren. Adriane sat down and looked to Kara who sat on the other side of Lorren. "So what are we supposed to do at a sleepover?"

Kara was pouring drinks for everyone and handing them out. "Hmm. How about a game?"

"A game?" Emily asked looking recovered from beside Kara and Marlin.

"Yeah. Like truth or dare or fox and the hound or something." Kara added handing Zach a glass.

"Fox and the hound?" Adriane asked trying not to sound too stupid.

Kara laughed at everyones puzzled faces. "I can't believe none of you have heard of fox and the hound! Okay, it's kind of like hide and go seek. You boys do know what that is right?" Kara asked. Zach shook his head no, but Marlin and Lorren seemed to know what she was talking about. "Alright, well hide and go seek is a game where one person has to close their eyes while everyone else goes and hides. Whoever the person that is it finds, is then it. You understand?" Zach nodded catching on. "Okay, well fox and the hound is where either all of the girls or all of the boys are it, and the other has to go hide. Whoever they find first they have to kiss."

The guys either went a shade of pink or purple. "I know this game. We just didn't call it that," Emily laughed.

"So do you all want to play?" Kara asked watching Lorren. He glanced up and his eyes went to hers. "I'm in." Adriane looked at everyone slowly nod in agreement. "What about you, Xena?"

"Sure, whatever," Adriane tried to sound nonchalant.

"Okay! Who's it?" Kara asked getting excited.

"We'll be," Lorren motioned to Marlin, Zach, and himself.

Kara smiled devilishly. "Okay. Ready to hide girls?" At Adriane's shrug and Emily's grinning nod they got from the floor. "You have to count."

"To what?" Zach asked.

"150?" Kara asked. "Well this is a big place ya know!"

"Alright, fine." Lorren conceded. "One." The boys said in unison making the girls rush from the room.

"Oh, and you can't turn any lights on!" Kara said sticking her head back in the doorway for a moment.

"Where should I hide?" Emily asked frantically as they moved quietly, but quickly down the dark hall.

"I don't know!" Kara replied catching the laugh that escaped her throat. "What about the basement?"

"Yeah, if you never want to be found." Adriane cracked. The girls giggled together. "I think I'm going upstairs."

"I'm following!" Emily moved behind Adriane up the staircase.

"You two can't leave me down here by myself!" Kara squealed taking the stairs also.

Adriane got to the top of the stairs where she went into a wide dark room instead of the even darker hallway. She stopped and Emily ran into her followed by Kara. "You both can't hide with me!"

"It's scary here without the lights on!" Kara said, and Emily nodded her head in agreement.

Adriane sighed. "Fraidy cats! How about I get the two of you hid before I go hide?" Kara and Emily nodded. "Let's get a move on before they finish counting then!"

The three of them silently moved around the wide room, Emily holding onto Adriane and Kara holding on to Emily. Some one hit something, which was followed by an 'oaf!' Adriane turned her dark eyes squinting to see what Kara had knocked. It looked like a large box. Adriane dropped to her knees and found it was a big trunk. "I think I found someone a hiding place."

"I am so not hiding in there!" Kara said backing away.

"I will." Emily said. She looked to make sure nothing was in it before stepping in it as Adriane held the top of it open. "This won't lock on me will it?"

"I wouldn't think so. If I don't see you by morning I promise I'll come looking for you." Adriane grinned.

"Oh, thanks. I feel really assured." Emily said scrunching up to fit in the trunk.

"Now I'm fixing to close it, okay?"

"Kay." Emily said as Adriane lowered the lid down.

"Hurry," Adriane said walking out of the room and into another. This room looked smaller, but that was just from the faint light of the moon spilling in from the window. "See anywhere?"

Kara tried to see in the dim light. "I can't see anything!"

"I'm glad I have better sight than you. What about over there?"

Kara followed the outline of Adriane's pointing finger. It was a small love-seat in the corner. "You expect me to just sit there?"

"No. I mean get behind it!" Adriane said impatiently.

Kara stared at the small space between the couch and the wall. "I dunno..."

A creak of a stair came to the warrior's ears. "It'll have to do! They're coming up the stairs!" Adriane whispered. Kara was already jumping behind the couch.

Adriane spun to see a doorway, she quickly sprinted over to come to a hallway. She heard the deep voices of the guys and the squeak of stairs. She scurried down the hall and into the first room she came upon on the left. She couldn't tell the size of the room because it had no windows to see by.

Adriane decided she would just feel for a spot. She went to what she thought was the far wall, and her hands roved over something big with door handles. She gently opened them and stepped inside. The warrior shut the doors silently and moved to the back, feeling fur coats all around her. "I better not end up in some other world, with a furry goat man..." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

"I can't see a thing, can you?" Marlin asked following closely behind Lorren and Zach. A resounding 'no' made Marlin ask, "Can't we turn on a light or something?"

"That's cheating!" Zach hissed. "It would be nice though," the sandy-haired boy laughed. "What about you, Dreamer? What can you see?"

"_Everything,_" the wolf stated simply.

Zach stopped at the top of the stairs. "Do you see anyone?"

"_Pack-mate would be upset if I helped you all cheat._" Dreamer gave a wolfish grin.

"You're no help," Lorren smiled.

"I think we should split up," Zach suggested.

"Why?" Marlin asked eyes wide.

"Scared?" Lorren asked with a sly grin.

"Because I think it would be weird if all three of us found one of the girls," Zach added shaking his head.

"I guess you're right. I'll go into this room," Marlin said not wanting to go any farther down the dark hallway. "Hey, Dreamer, you want to come with me right?"

"_Of course,_" the dark wolf lolled his tongue out following the prince.

"So we'll continue down the hall?" Lorren asked Zach.

"Okay." The two of them walked slowly down the hall trying to hear any noises. They came upon a door on the right. "You want to go in there or me?"

Lorren glanced at the doorway then down the ever darkening hallway. "I could go in here. I mean, I don't think Kara would go any farther."

Zach raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Watch them be downstairs."

Lorren grinned. "Probably, but I could have swore I heard the stairs creak while we were counting."

Zach shrugged, while Lorren went into the room on the right. The hazel eyed boy continued down the hall. He almost walked right past the room on his left. Zach tried to see, but soon realized that there was no use in trying. He slowly walked into the blackness.

* * *

Marlin tried to see, but couldn't. He heard Lorren and Zach continue down the hallway. He could feel the wolf at his side laughing at him.

"_Marlin, watch it!_" Dreamer tried to warn the prince as he tripped over a large black thing.

"Oaf!" Was all Marlin could muster as he hit the carpeted floor. "Thanks, but maybe next time, you can give me a heads up a little sooner?" Dreamer grinned, and took Marlin's robes into his powerful jaws to help him up. A giggle made Marlin stop. "Emily?" He heard a laugh this time, coming from the thing he had tripped over. He scooted himself to the front of the trunk. Marlin opened it up to find Emily. She had a hand over her mouth, to try and keep from laughing. He held his hand out to her, which she grabbed.

"You found me," Emily stated stepping out of her hiding place.

Marlin grew nervous as Emily sat down beside him. "I did."

"Well," Emily said just as nervous.

The prince swallowed hard. "I guess, we, uh..."

"Kiss," Emily said leaning close to him.

Marlin to this as an initiative. He gently placed his lips onto hers, suddenly glad that Dreamer had left before he opened the trunk.

* * *

Lorren was happy to find that this room had windows, with moonlight shining in. It was still hard to see, but easier than trying to feel in the hall. He looked for possible hiding spots. Moving slowly, he went to a desk against the right wall. He peered under it to only find a stool. He stood, and unconsciously rubbed his chin. He spotted a book shelf not all the way against the wall and smirked. _Found you. _Lorren leaned against the wall beside the shelf to squint in the dark space. Giving up on seeing, he reached out to feel nothing. _Or not. _The goblin prince turned around to let his eyes fall on a couch in the corner. He walked over to it, soundlessly leering over it. "Boo."

"It's about time. Do you know scary it is to be alone in a dark room? Help me out!" Kara said impatiently holding out her hand.

Lorren grinned. "As you wish milady." He genuinely took her hand and pulled her out of the corner.

Kara hopped out to stand beside Lorren. "Just how many spots did you look in before you found me?" The blazing star babbled.

"Princess?" Lorren asked taking her hands into his. Kara moved her blue eyes to his. "Stop talking." Kara blushed, but obliged. She stood on her toes so Lorren didn't have to lean over so far, and closed her eyes. He held her hands at his sides, and kissed her in the moonlight.

* * *

Zach felt stupid feeling around the room. So far he had hit a chair, a foot rest, and tripped over a rug. His hands finally bumped something large. He felt doors, and roved his hands over the handles. Zach gently pulled them open. It was like a closet he thought, when he felt clothing. He thought he heard an intake of breath, and jumped inside the 'closet.' "Adriane?" Zach felt towards the back and felt something that wasn't clothing.

Adriane couldn't help the laugh that escaped her when Zach's hands hit her ticklish spot. "You found me already."

Zach smiled. "Are you ticklish?"

"No," Adriane lied as Zach pushed clothing away enough for him to get beside her.

"You're lying. Where did I touch you?" Zach asked suddenly interested.

"I am not," Adriane said and laughed again when Zach poked her side.

"You are too." Zach said tickling her to prove his point.

"Okay, maybe a little," Adriane said pushing Zach's hands away.

"I think we are supposed to kiss," Zach said moving in front of Adriane.

"We don't have to. I mean if you don't want to. I--" The warrior's words were cut off as Zach placed his lips on hers. He pushed her until her back touched the back of the wardrobe.

He pulled back long enough to say, "I've been waiting for the chance to kiss you since you kissed me earlier."

Adriane smiled against his lips. "You know you could have just asked. I mean you don't have to wait for a game to be able to kiss me."

Zach's eyes lit up. "I'll remember that next time." Adriane pulled her lips from Zach's when the clothes around them shifted and light spilled in on them.

"I think they switched games on us," Kara commented to Lorren, Marlin, and Emily.

Adriane's dark eyes grew wide. Zach still faced her, but was now grinning. She moved him aside and hopped from the wardrobe, closely followed by Zach. "We have not!"

"Whatever you say," Kara replied. She smiled at Adriane's colored cheeks.

"How about we go set our sleeping bags and stuff up?" Emily asked trying to change the subject for Adriane's sake.

"Okay," everyone agreed. Emily and Marlin took the lead out of the room followed by Lorren and Kara, while Zach and Adriane brought up the rear.

Adriane flipped the light off when she walked out the door. As she walked beside Zach in the large hallway, she felt something nudge her thigh. "Zach!"

Zach turned to Adriane. "What?"

"You can't just touch me out of the blue!" Adriane hissed.

Zach held his hands up. "Are you saying I can touch you when you know I am about to?"

Adriane flushed, but rolled her eyes. "If you didn't..." She turned to look down the dark hallway. Dreamer came out of the darkness making Adriane jump. Zach laughed. "Dreamer!"

"_Didn't mean to scare you,_" the wolf said sheepishly.

"You didn't," Adriane replied quickly. Zach and Dreamer shrugged at each other, then followed Adriane down the hall. She went down the staircase, and found everyone carrying stuff to a room. She and Zach grabbed pillows, and went to the room everyone else was unloading at. "Oh, you guys, we have to sleep in separate rooms."

Kara raised her blond eyebrows. "Yeah, that was the only way my mom would let me come," Emily said.

Lorren looked to Zach and Marlin. "Uh, okay. What room are we in?"

"What about that room?" Emily suggested the one that they came through to get in the room they were already in. The guys nodded, and grabbed a sleeping bag to take into the room they just came from.

"I'm fixing to get changed," Kara said grabbing a pink and white duffel bag from the floor.

"Yeah, we'll come with you," Adriane said grabbing her own bag along with Emily. "Just pick a room, girls," Adriane said motioning to the arrange of doors.

Kara went to the bathroom, Emily took another room, and Adriane went into an office is what it looked like. She shut the door and locked it behind her. Adriane dug in her bag, and grabbed her black shorts. She changed quickly, and put her other clothes in her bag. She walked out of the room, just as Emily came out of hers.

"I should have brought shorts too. It's going to be a hot night," Emily said zipping her own bag shut.

Adriane roved her eyes over Emily's blue top, and blue pajama pants with purple and pink stripes. "Nah, it gets cold in here because the place is so big."

Kara opened up the bathroom door and came out in a silk pink top, with a yellow flower on it, and matching yellow silk capris pajama bottoms. "I feel so comfortable now."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: _I don't own any rights to anything Rachel Roberts does._**

**A/N: _Some of you might have noticed that I have changed my user name, I'm sorry if that has caused any of you problems! Okay, I did a lot of speculation on this chapter... (I guess that's why it's been done for over two weeks, but not posted on fanfiction...) I wanted to bring Zach and Adriane's relationship closer, and this is the opportunity I saw to do it. So many might not like it, and please let me know so! Send those reviews in, I really, really want to know what yall thought about this one! Thanks a lot for all of your past ones! They mean so much!_ **

**Chapter 11**

Adriane rolled her black sleeping bag out closest to the door. Her eyes roved over Zach doing the same. He had changed into a pair of black pajama pants and shirt that she had sent him. _Zach looks good in black_, she thought. _No, Zach just looks good._ Adriane couldn't help the smile plastered on her face. Zach looked up, tossing the strands of hair from his face. He grinned knowing she had been watching him. Adriane shot her eyes to the floor.

"How many pillows do you need?" Emily asked gaining Adriane's attention.

"Uh, just one," the warrior caught the pillow thrown to her with a hand, and dropped it to the head of her sleeping bag.

"Everyone got enough pillows?" Emily asked holding extras in her hands. A surrounding 'yes' made her drop them to one side of the room. She collapsed to her own blue sleeping bag and zipped herself up in it. Adriane did the same, watching the boys follow suit.

"Okay, I'm turning the lights out," Kara said from the doorway.

"Wait!" Marlin said getting up from his sleeping bag. "You girls can't keep all the chips in there." He ran into the girls' room, hopping over Adriane, and taking two bowls of chips.

"Don't step on me," Adriane said covering up her head as Marlin jumped over her again. "I have no idea how you can still be hungry. You ate like all the s'mores!"

"I'm a growing man," Marlin said stepping over Zach, and settling into his own sleeping bag. Adriane could see Zach roll his eyes, but grab a chip too.

"Alright, now I'm turning the lights out," Kara said flipping them off. She tripped over Adriane and fell into her sleeping bag. "Sorry."

"Of course you are," Adriane said rolling onto her side, facing the doorway where the guys were. She heard Kara rustle into her own bag.

"My zipper's stuck," Kara said into the darkness. Adriane heard one of the boys snort, and couldn't help but laugh. "On my sleeping bag," Kara replied indigently.

"Do you need my help zipping up your zipper?" Lorren asked trying to keep the laughter from his voice.

"Oh, shut up!" Kara said tugging on the zipper. She pulled down then pulled up, and the zipper finally zipped up. "I got it on my own."

"Congratulations," Adriane said sarcastically. She heard something shift, and felt a cold nose on her cheek. "What is it, Dreamer?"

"_I gotta go._"

Adriane pulled herself from the sleeping bag to her feet. "Okay." She moved slowly to the doorway. "Coming through."

"Where are you going?" Zach asked as Adriane stepped casually over him.

"Outside," Adriane replied. She could see the outlines of the sleeping bags and walked around them.

"Why?" Zach inquired.

"Dreamer's got to go," Adriane answered walking out of the doorway. She followed the black wolf down the hall and to the front doors. She opened them and Dreamer shot out, then stopped. "What's wrong?"

"_Someone is coming down the driveway._"

Adriane's eyes grew wide. "Uh, Dreamer. Don't worry about it. I know who it is."

Dreamer turned to the warrior then looked at the approaching figure. "_Alright._" He took off into the woods.

Adriane walked to meet Garrett. He was taking his time, a cigarette at his lips. When they got close enough he spoke, "Looks like I'm right on time."

"Just a coincidence," Adriane said looking up as he blew out smoke. "You know those are bad for you."

Garrett looked at the orange light at the end. "So are a lot of things."

Adriane rolled her eyes, then caught him looking her up and down. "Stop staring at me."

"What do you expect me look at? Nice legs by the way," Garrett said breathing in deeply.

Adriane looked down at her black shorts. She suddenly wished they were longer. "Now why are you here again?"

"To collect my winnings from our bet," Garrett said dropping his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it. "I get the feeling your dog doesn't like me much," he said nodding behind Adriane.

Adriane turned around to see Dreamer standing back, but watching the two of them closely, ears pricked. "Hold on," she said holding up a finger, and jogging over to Dreamer. "Let me let you back inside."

"_I think I should stay with you._" Dreamer said following the warrior to the manor's doors.

"I don't. Dreamer, he's nothing to worry about. I do want you to do me a favor though," Adriane said stooping down to Dreamer's level.

"_What?_"

"Don't tell anyone that Garrett is here, okay?" Adriane asked glancing up at the tall boy approaching.

"_Why?_" Dreamer asked.

"Just because."

"_They are going to wonder where you are._"

"Just say I had to go to the bathroom or something," Adriane said opening the manor doors.

"_Alright,_" Dreamer walked into the manor, and Adriane shut the doors behind him.

"Do you always talk to your dog?" Garrett asked with a raised eyebrow.

Adriane drug him to the side of the manor. "If I said yes?"

"I wouldn't think twice about it, but if you told me it talked back, then I would say you were a little crazy," Garrett replied taking another cigarette from his pocket. He lit it up, and tucked his lighter away.

Adriane mentally laughed at his last words. "Just to let you know, I don't have any cash on me right now. You're just going to have to wait until Monday like I said on the phone."

Garrett blew out smoke. "How many times do I have to say I don't want your money?"

Adriane didn't like where she thought this conversation was headed. "Garrett, I--"

Garrett hushed her as he pushed her back against the manor's hard wall. He had his cigarette between his lips as he leaned closer to her. "Just let me..." He said around the smoke.

Adriane felt his hand travel over her stomach, then slowly lift her shirt up. She grabbed his hand. "Maybe I gave you the wrong idea..."

"Adriane, come on. I'll make it fun. Besides you owe me," Garrett said taking the cigarette from his mouth and kissing her.

He was nothing like Zach. Zach kissed gently while Garrett was just rough. Adriane pushed him away. "I didn't agree on this."

Garrett held his hands up. "I knew you'd be scared."

"I am not scared!" Adriane said annoyed. "I just don't want to."

"Not scared? Then let me," Garrett said moving to her again. He moved a hand to her thigh. As he moved to go under her shorts Adriane pushed him again.

"No," Adriane said feeling her heart race. "Just don't," she went to walk away, and he pushed her against the wall again. Garrett moved against her so she couldn't move, kissing her. Her mouth was flooded with smoke. She tried to push him away, but he was much bigger than she was. Adriane felt the stone on her wrist pulse, and tried to calm it when she saw it faintly glowing. _I can't use magic on him! _She thought miserably. She couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes as his hands rove over her, and her mumbled 'please stop' went unheard. Adriane suddenly felt him pull away from her, his arm flailing and burning her arm with his cigarette. She watched Zach push Garrett to the ground. She slid down the wall to the ground.

Garrett jumped up and swung at Zach. Zach ducked smoothly, and Adriane watched his shirtless muscles bunch as he hit Garrett in the jaw. Garrett moved to hit Zach, but Zach grabbed his fist and twisted making Garrett pull back in pain.

Adriane looked silently at Garrett holding his wrist then to Zach, anger written all over his face. "Zach," she whispered scared he would really hurt Garrett.

Zach turned at her whisper, then back to Garrett. "I think you need to go back where you came from." Garrett's eyes went to Adriane. He licked his lips, making her look away. Zach saw this and hit Garrett so hard it knocked the goth to the ground. "I said go!" Garrett got from the ground and turned away, walking up the driveway faster than what he had come. Zach went to Adriane, kneeling down to look at her.

Adriane moved her eyes to Zach's. He looked angry, angrier than she had ever seen him. "I..."

Zach saw the tears in her eyes, and tried to calm his anger. He pulled her gently to her feet. She immediately wrapped her arms around him. Zach sighed into her, and wrapped his arms around her too. He felt warm tears on his bare skin. "Don't cry," Zach soothed. "It's over."

Adriane pulled away from him and wiped her tears away. "I don't even know why I'm crying."

Zach saw a circle on her arm and moved it into the moonlight. "You're burned."

Adriane stared down at the circular burn mark. "I'm fine." She looked at Zach's bare chest, there were scars all over it. Some were big, and some were small. She moved her hands over the largest that went from his collar bone to his bellybutton. Zach looked down as she traced it with her soft fingers. "What are all of these from?"

Zach shrugged. "I grew up on Aldenmor," he said it as if that summed everything up.

Adriane's eyes were filled with tears again as she looked up at Zach. "I'm sorry."

Zach brought her to him. "For what?"

"For everything you've been through. I could only imagine," Adriane said her heart hurting for him.

Zach put a hand in her hair. "Don't feel sorry for me."

"But I do," Adriane said. She rested her head on his chest, and listened to the steady beat of his heart. "Zach?"

"Hm?"

"Are you mad? Mad at me?" Adriane asked not sure why she was so worried.

Zach took a sharp intake of breath. "Not at you, no."

Adriane peered up at him. "You should be. I knew Garrett was going to be here. He called earlier at Gran's, and said he was coming."

Zach's brow furrowed. "You knew that that's the reason he was coming?"

Adriane pulled back from him. "Of course I didn't!"

"Then I have no reason to be mad at you," Zach said looking up at the half-moon.

Adriane followed his gaze to the sky. "Zach, where do we stand? I mean with each other?"

Zach brought his eyes down to hers. "I don't know. Where do you want it to?"

"I like you. I like you a lot. I mean, I'm pretty sure there's nothing about you I don't like. I even like the things you do that annoy me, and make me mad. Does that make sense?" Adriane asked biting her lower lip.

"It has to. Because I feel the same way about you," Zach said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Will you... I mean...do you want to--" Adriane was too embarrassed to finish her intended question. Zach didn't look the least bit shy when he scooped up her chin and kissed her.

"Guys?"

Adriane heard Lorren's voice clearly, but put a hand to the nape of Zach's neck when he tried to pull away. He grinned against her lips, making her smile. She pulled away to look around Zach. Kara and Emily stared wide eyed at Zach's bare chest. She could have sworn she saw Lorren give Zach a thumbs up.

"Taking a stroll in the moonlight?" Kara asked recovering from the awe of Zach. The blond's thoughts roamed to what Lorren might look like without a shirt, and she blushed pink.

Zach started to disagree, but at Adriane's pleading eyes he answered, "Yeah, something like that." A mumbled 'thanks' made him put an arm around Adriane's shoulders.

"How romantic. Right, Marlin?" Emily asked pointedly to the prince.

Marlin turned to Emily confused. "I don't..." He started, but decided he ought to agree with the look the auburn-haired girl was giving him.

Dreamer appeared around the corner of the house, his ears flat on his head. He padded slowly over to Adriane's side. "_I had to tell someone, I'm sorry._"

Adriane bent down to the wolf. She lifted up his chin, and looked into his innocent green eyes. She smiled and gave him a big hug, almost knocking him over. "I'm the one that should be sorry," the warrior whispered so only she, Dreamer, and maybe Zach could hear. "I shouldn't have asked you to leave. You knew how he was, and I didn't. I hate myself for being so stupid. Forgive me?"

Dreamer's ears pricked up, and his tail started wagging. "_It's already forgotten._"

Adriane smiled and stood back up. "So curiosity got the best of all of you? Making you all have to come see what we were up to?" She asked eyebrows high in speculation.

The four looked to one another, and smiled slyly. "Well, when Dreamer came back and you didn't, and Zach got up without a word a little later, I think we all agreed we would see what it was all about," Marlin said sheepishly.

Zach smirked. "Can't keep anything from them, can we?" Adriane glanced up at him, and he winked down at her.

"Of course you can't. So there's use in trying," Kara said smugly. "Now are we all ready to go to bed now?"

The group nodded and they all made their way back into the large manor. They walked back into their rooms and settled into their sleeping bags once more. "Okay, for hopefully the last time, I'm turning off the lights." Everyone laughed, and the lights flicked out.

"Don't trip over me," Adriane said covering her head.

Kara had already stepped over Adriane, but nudged the warrior's sleeping bag with her foot. "Oops."

Adriane huffed, and stretched her her arm out, accidentally hitting Zach's. "Sorry," she went to move, but Zach held onto her hand. He squeezed it in reassurance, making her smile.

"Oh, yeah. I wouldn't be one of the first ones who falls asleep," Kara's voice sounded in the darkness.

"Why?" Marlin asked.

"I just wouldn't..." Kara said in a sing-song voice.

"Something you most likely won't like will happen to you if you do," Emily said simply.

"Great," Marlin said sarcastically. "Something to worry about."

"Marlin, you have nothing to worry about," Adriane said surely.

"I don't?" Marlin asked.

"I don't see how you can sleep. You ate the most s'mores. Do you know how much sugar that is going through your system?" Adriane replied.

There was a silence then a, "Yes! I can't sleep!"

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" Lorren asked flipping over onto his stomach.

* * *

"I think so," Marlin answered putting his arms behind his head.

"Little wolf?" Adriane heard her grandmother's voice, but was too sleepy to answer. She breathed in the smell of grass and dirt. _Wait. _She thought. _Grass and dirt?_ She opened her eyes, closing them instantly because of the bright light. It was hot too. Adriane shielded her face, opening her eyes once more to see Gran leaning over her. "What?" She asked groggily.

"When Carolyn and I agreed that you should sleep in separate places we didn't intend for you to sleep outside and inside," Gran chuckled.

Adriane turned to her other side to see Kara and Emily asleep in their sleeping bags. "What time is it?" But Gran was already walking off humming a song of her own. Adriane unzipped herself and nudged Kara. The blond shuffled, but then just turned over. "Kara, wake up."

Kara covered her head. "It's too bright. Turn off the light."

Adriane laughed. "That's a little impossible."

Kara uncovered her head frustrated. "What do you mean impos--" She sat up and looked around. "We're outside."

"Can't put anything past you," Adriane said standing and stretching.

Emily rolled over, her auburn curls falling over her face. "Outside?"

"Yeah, I wonder how we got out here," Adriane said sarcastically.

"Three guesses who," Kara said standing along with Emily.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: _I don't own any rights the the Avalon series._**

**A/N: _So first off I want to say I'm sorry to everyone that I told that I would have this chapter out by Saturday... I had a bit of a mix up. Thanks for all of your reviews! I love hearing what you all think! Please keep them coming, and I hope you like the chapter!_**

**Chapter 12**

Adriane burst through the manor's doors, quickly followed by a steaming Kara and Emily. Their steps on the hard-wood floors were soundless as they stopped in the room the boys had slept in. The sleeping bags were empty, as was the room. "Where are they?"

Listening hard, Adriane stepped back into the hall. "I don't hear anything."

"They didn't just run off," Kara said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually," Emily said pointing down the narrow hall. "I think they did just that."

Adriane turned to the open back door.

"Oh, no they didn't!" Kara stormed to the back door to look out. The wide expanse of forest was the only thing she saw. "Lorren! When I find you, you're going to be sorry you put me outside!" The blond turned to the other girls, looking queasy. "Can you imagine what kind of things crawled on me!"

Pulling the door shut, Adriane went down into the kitchen. "We don't know when we were dragged outside. They might have just did it this morning."

Emily looked into the cabinets revealing nothing.

"Uh, Emily, I don't think they could fit in there."

Emily rolled her eyes at Kara. "Me either. But look," she pointed to the barren cabinet. "They are boys. Boys that haven't had anything to eat since last night. Where do you think they ran off to?"

Adriane pushed herself from the door frame. "Why didn't I think of that?"

The three of them made their way to Gran's. The air was heating up, with the sun getting higher in the sky. The warrior frowned as she saw her grandmother come out of the house smiling, and saying something as she closed the door. Gran met them before they came up to the house. "I've fixed breakfast for everyone. Those young men have an appetite. You three better get in there while there's food left."

Adriane turned after Gran, watching her grab a big watering can. When she turned back, Kara and Emily had already mounted the steps. She quickly caught up to them, and shut the door soundlessly behind her. She walked quietly behind Kara as the blond turned into the kitchen. "Well, look here. While I'm sleeping on the ground, you all are eating!"

Lorren looked sheepishly down at his plate. "It's good. I've never had anything like it. You want some?"

"No, I don't," Kara peered down at the plate of scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, and sausage. "Yes I do," she plopped down on an empty chair and started to fill her plate.

Adriane stared aghast when Emily did the same. "What happened to us being mad?"

Kara looked up from grabbing a piece of bacon. "This."

"Wow, Adriane. Does Gran always cook you breakfast?" Emily asked around her mouthful of eggs.

Adriane shrugged into a chair reluctantly across from Zach. The sandy-blond's sharp eyes met hers before going to the little timer as it went off. "Gran said when that goes off to get the...bitsits out?"

The warrior's frown quickly went away at Zach's words. "You mean biscuits?" Adriane got from her seat and put on an oven mitt. She opened the oven and grabbed the pan out, gently setting it on the stove. Turning, she cut the oven off, and returned to her seat.

"Can we eat them?" Marlin asked looking at them.

"Yeah, they're ready," Adriane said giving in and grabbing some bacon and eggs. "So who's bright idea was it to put us outside?" Zach's cough sounded conspicuously like 'Lorren.'

"It was not!" Lorren flushed purple. "It was all Marlin!"

Marlin glanced up from the biscuit he was picking up. "Don't try to lay it off on me! You know it was Zach!"

The girls eyes landed on Zach. "I helped."

"Big surprise," Adriane commented. "When did you put us out there?"

Lorren glanced to Marlin. "Does it matter?"

"Oh, my God! You mean I've been outside with the bugs all night!" Kara squealed.

The goblin prince shook his head vigorously. "Not _all_ night."

"How long, Marlin?" Emily asked.

"Uh, as soon as you all were asleep?"

Emily's mouth fell open. "I went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow!"

Adriane rubbed her eyes. _So did I, _she thought.

"How did you do it?" Kara asked amazed she hadn't woken up during the entire ordeal.

Zack looked at Lorren with a lop-sided grin. "Very carefully."

"Did you know that you snore?" Lorren asked Kara trying not to laugh.

Kara blushed pink in embarrassment. "I do not!"

"Emily was easy to get outside. We each just took a side of the sleeping bag and carried her. She didn't even move actually," Marlin said smiling.

"It was a little tougher getting Kara out," Zach said, laughter behind his voice. "As we were going down the steps she rolled and her arm hit Lorren square in the nose. We almost dropped her." Adriane grinned when she noticed Lorren feel of his nose.

"That hurt too," Lorren said pointedly at Kara.

Kara huffed. "That's what you get for putting me outside!"

"We thought it was all over when we were taking Adriane out though," Lorren started. "She sat up while we had her in the air, and just stared at us. You ought to have seen Zach's face!"

"Shut up," Zach muttered.

"We were lucky she just fell back and went to talking again."

Kara laughed. "I didn't know you talked in your sleep!"

Adriane scooted lower in her chair. "I don't."

Zach raised one eyebrow. "Well, you were at it last night."

"When are we going to the mall?" Emily asked trying to change the subject.

"When we all get ready," Kara replied sticking her plate in the sink.

"Then start getting ready people," Adriane said running water over her plate and setting it in the sink also.

The boys did the same and headed out of the door, followed by Kara and Emily. Emily stopped short and turned to Adriane. "You coming?"

Adriane smiled and pointed to her room. "All of my stuff is in there. I'll come to the manor once I get dressed." Emily nodded and ran to keep up with the others. Adriane moved down the hall into her room, and was surprised when Dreamer was asleep on her bed. "Long night?"

Dreamer raised his ears in acknowledgment. "_They put you out. I made sure I wasn't going to get the blame._"

Adriane grinned, and swiped a hand over his silky fur. She opened her closet door, and peered inside. Her hands roved over her pants, then went to the black capris she had bought. It was too hot for pants. Adriane searched through her shirts, pulling out a white one with a tie back. "What do you think?"

The wolf raised his head to look at the black capris and white shirt. "_I like it._"

Adriane smiled at his approval, and made her way to the bathroom. She quickly dressed, and pulled her hair back in a simple pony tail. The make-up from the previous night was still on her eyes, surprisingly not smeared. She decided to leave it on because it still looked good. After brushing her teeth, she went back into her bedroom. "Have you seen my shoes?"

"_Which ones?_"

"My black ones," realizing that all of her shoes were black she rephrased. "My black Converses."

"_I think I saw them in the living room._"

"Okay. We'll probably be gone before you get up so be good, alright?"

Dreamer stretched across the mass of pillows. "_Aren't I always?_"

Adriane smirked. "Of course. See you later." A quick lick on the nose from Dreamer sent her headed for the living room. As he said, her shoes were found beside the couch. She slipped them on quickly, and walked out of the house.

Adriane's steps were hurried as she walked over the mowed lawn. Gran was coming from around the house, making her come to stand before her. "Hey, Gran. After everyone gets ready we are headed out."

Gran smiled at her granddaughter. "Okay. Where are you going exactly?"

"The mall."

"How are you getting there?"

Adriane had no idea. "I'm not sure."

Gran's eyes pinched in worry. "And when will you be back?"

"I don't know. I won't be late. Promise," Adriane's words were mumbled as she turned to go around Gran. "Bye."

"Good-bye, Little-Wolf."

Adriane winced at the name, but chose not to say anything. The warrior went up the manor steps and opened the oak door. Zach was slouched on a couch, looking up as she entered the room. "Where's everybody else?"

Zach brushed his bangs from his face. "Getting ready. I think they are just putting make-up on Lorren and Marlin now though."

Adriane nodded and took a seat beside him. He was dressed in blue jeans, and a green t-shirt, complimenting his eyes quite nicely. "You look good."

Zach smiled appreciatively. "You too."

"Thanks," Adriane said to the floor. "Have they said anything about how we're getting there?"

"I think Emily's mom's going to drop us off, but we don't have a way back yet," Zach said turning halfway toward her.

"She's not able to pick us back up?" At Zach's shrug she continued. "Maybe she'll be able to. I wouldn't want to have to ask Adam for a ride again," She thought aloud. Adriane sighed and leaned into the back of the couch. Closing her eyes, she breathed in Zach's smell. He smelled good. Like woods and rain.

"Adriane?"

Adriane opened one eye to peer at him. He looked troubled. She sat up straight, and turned to him. "What is it?"

Zach's eyes wouldn't meet hers. "Isn't...Joey was it? Going to be at the mall too?"

Adriane smiled inwardly, and leaned back into the cushions. "Yeah, he is." Zach stayed silent, seeming to try and gather his words. "Does that bother you?"

Zach looked up at her, but then adverted his gaze. "No. Yes... I don't know," he sighed frustrated. "I'm jealous."

At his easy admittance of his jealousy, Adriane just sat there for a moment. "Don't be."

"But I am," Zach said scooting closer to her.

Adriane felt his breath on her cheek. "There's no reason for you to be. Joey and I are...friends," She didn't even believe her words. Friends just wasn't the word for Adriane's and Joey's relationship. She knew that Joey wanted it to be more, but did she? Her dark eyes traveled of Zach. He was watching her, his lips pressed together. "Really."

Zach turned from her, then turned back and cupped her jaw. He peered into her dark eyes before saying, "I'm going to kiss you now." He was soft yet demanding. Pushing Adriane against the back of her chair, he deepened their kiss for the first time.

"How do we look?" Came Marlin's voice from the hall.

Adriane immediately pulled away from Zach, and he dropped his hands from her face. She turned around on the couch to look over the back of it. A lightly tanned Marlin and Lorren stood before her, looking slightly put out by what they had interrupted. Kara's and Emily's handy work looked great. They looked like two normal human boys. You had to be close to see the slight sparkle of the powder they had used, but besides that they looked ordinary.

Kara came out from behind Lorren looking ecstatic. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, lavender camisole with sequins around the neck, and matching flip-flops. "Don't they look good? I should go into cosmetology! They just can't blush."

"Yeah. They still turn purple. There was no fixing that," Emily said standing beside Kara. She was dressed in a short blue jean skirt, and a casual peach tank top.

"You guys look great. If I didn't know better I would think you were human," Adriane commented.

"Thanks!" Lorren said bowing dramatically.

Adriane took in Marlin and Lorren's robes. "What are they going to where?"

Kara looked thoughtful. "Um, I was going to get clothes for them at the mall. I didn't think about what they were going to where to it."

Adriane rolled her eyes. "Okay...so what's the plan now?"

"I don't think I have anything that will fit them," Emily joked.

"But Kyle does," Kara looked mischievous. "How bout we run by my place?"

"You think he will actually let Lorren and Marlin wear some of his clothes?" Emily asked.

Kara grinned like a devil. "He isn't home."

"Okay, great. We will go to your house and steal some of your brothers clothes," Adriane said sarcastically.

"Borrow, Xena, _borrow_."

"Fine, _borrow. _You know they are going to meet us at the mall. Don't you think he will notice his clothes on them!"

Kara put a finger to her lips in thought. "We will buy them some more before Kyle has a chance to see them."

Adriane scoffed. "That's a bad idea..."

"It's brilliant and simple," Kara said. "It's decided."

Adriane blew a strand of hair that had come out of her ponytail from her face. She looked behind Kara to Marlin and Lorren. They didn't look as sure as Kara did. "What do you two think? Since you are the ones wearing the _borrowed_ clothing."

"Well..." Lorren hesitated at Kara's death glare. "I think...it's a good idea. What say you, Marlin?"

Marlin nodded his head in agreement. "Good. Now that that's settled, Emily, you think your mom would mind stopping by my house before we go to the mall?"

"I don't think so. Mom sounded like it was a slow day at the clinic. She's on her way, we can just ask her," Emily replied glancing out the window.

"Cool. See, we have everything under control," Kara said pointedly at Adriane.

Adriane stood when she saw a cloud of dust coming down the driveway. "There's our ride." She followed the others to the front door, and walked out. They clambered in the Explorer and buckled up. Lorren and Marlin watched how the girls did it closely. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, honey," Carolyn said waving to Gran through the window. "To the mall?"

"Uh, could you run by Kara's real quick? Lorren and Marlin need to get their clothes," Emily said the first excuse that came to mind.

Carolyn looked at the two boys in robes through her rear view mirror. "Are you in a play?"

Lorren glanced hesitantly at Kara who nodded. "Yeah, we are."

"Really? That's nice. Ozzie hasn't came out of your room," Dr. Fletcher said to Emily. "I think he's mad you left him."

Emily looked apologetic. "Tell him I'll pick him up something today."

Carolyn smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll understand," she said with a hint of sarcasm. "Alright, Em. Hurry it up. I've got to be back at 2:00 for sure."

Adriane saw that they were on Kara's street, and glanced at the clock. It was 1:20. They had time. They all hopped out of the green vehicle, and started to the door. "Your parents here?"

"On a Saturday? No way," Kara retorted grabbing a key from under the mat. "Welcome to my humble home." The five of them followed Kara up the stairs, bypassing her room. She went to the next door on the right. "And here is my lovely brother's room."

Adriane walked in, a little unsure. It felt weird being in Kyle's room. She glanced around, seeing as it was her first time being in there. A computer was in the corner, on what she thought was a desk, but wasn't sure because it was covered in junk. A bed was under a window with a bundle of covers on top. The dresser beside his closet had body sprays on it, go figure. An arrange of truck and car magazines were on the floor around clothes. Adriane saw Zach bend over and stand straight again holding something. She moved to look over his shoulder, and blushed deeply when she saw what he was holding. The warrior snatched the Playboy magazine from his hand and threw in under the bed.

"What?" Zach said, his neck tinted rose.

"Okay," Kara said grabbing everyone's attention. "Here are some jeans," She tossed a pair to Marlin and Lorren. "And here's you a shirt. The bathroom is down the hall, go change," she hurried them out of the room. Kara turned her gaze on everyone as they took in Kyle's room. "Scary isn't it?"

Emily laughed when she scooted a pair of smiley face boxers with her shoe. "A little."

Kara grinned. "Kyle would kill me if he knew I had let either of you in here. Don't touch anything. He has this weird way of knowing if something's been moved."

Adriane shot her eyes to the magazine she had thrown under his bed. _Whoops..._

Kara started out of the room. "Come on, we'll wait in the living room." Emily and Zach followed the blond out, while Adriane ducked under the bed to grab the magazine. She tossed it where she thought Zach had picked it up, and walked out of the room. As she went into the hall she watched Kara, Emily, and Zach hurrying back up the stairs. "We have a problem."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: _I don't anything that the much loved Rachel Roberts does._**

**A/N: _Alright, here's the next chapter! Yay! I don't have much to write up here so you don't have waste time reading it... Thank you for the reviews! I love them so much, and as you can see, they got me in the mood to write faster! So keep'em coming! I hope you enjoy the chappie!_ **

**Chapter 13**

"Problem?" Adriane asked.

"Yeah, a big one," Kara said jogging to the bathroom and knocking on it. "Hurry up in there!"

Marlin's voice came as he opened up the door. "Why?" He was in blue jeans and an orange shirt. "Good thing you thought of putting make-up all the way up our arms," He said said while Emily grabbed him to follow.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's Lorren?" Kara asked turning when she heard the front door shut. "Crap!"

"He's in your room. What's going on?" Marlin asked as Emily drug him behind her.

"Uh, my brother and his friends are here. I have no idea why," Kara said opening up her bedroom door just as Lorren was slipping his blue shirt over his head. She blushed slightly. "You and Marlin stay in here."

"What are we supposed to do?" Adriane asked hearing the other guys downstairs.

"I don't know! Keep them away from my room!" Kara said frantically.

Adriane looked around. "How am I going to do that?"

"You'll figure something out. Emily and I will try to get them out unseen, I just need you to keep them busy," Kara said shutting her bedroom door in Adriane's face.

Adriane turned to Zach, who was standing next to her. "Great. Just great. I told her this was a bad idea." Zach shrugged and followed Adriane down the stairs. They walked into the living room where the guys were. The teenage boys turned at their entrance.

"Hey, Adriane. What are you doing here?" Marcus asked tossing a baseball to Adam.

"Kara had to get something," Adriane said grasping for an excuse. "I thought you all were going to be at the mall."

Joey stood up and came to lean on the wall next to her. "We were on our way there when Kyle realized he left his wallet so we had to come all the way back to get it."

"Oh, okay," Adriane replied.

"So who's all here?" Joey asked eying Zach.

"Just me, Zach, Emily, and Kara," Adriane answered not knowing whether she should say if Lorren and Marlin were there too.

"Where are they?" Joey asked looking through the doorway at the stairs.

"In Kara's room."

Kyle walked into the living room from the kitchen. "Woah. I leave for a second and when I come back, we have company. What are you doing here?"

"Kara had to get something," Adriane said mildly.

"Oh. So do I," Kyle retorted fixing to go head for the staircase.

Adriane winced when she heard Kara's door open. "Wait!" Kyle turned to her questioning. "I, uh. I wanted to ask you something," she said having no idea what she was going to ask him.

"What's that?" Kyle asked, his gaze going to Zach, Joey, then back to her.

"Um," she started.

"Where's your bathroom?" Zach asked stepping in. Kyle pointed to the upstairs.

"He can't go to that one!" Adriane interjected. "Emily's in there."

"Oh," Kyle said. "Well, there's another one past the kitchen."

"Could you show me?" Zach asked.

Kyle looked over the other guys. "Yeah, sure. Come on."

Adriane watched Kyle turn around and go back the way he came. Zach gave her a small wink before he went around the corner. Joey raised an eyebrow at Zach's gesture. "So," she said hearing footsteps upstairs.

"So," Joey said smiling down at her.

"So," Adam and Marcus said laughing. Joey shot them a look, that they just laughed harder at.

"Okay, now I'll go get my wallet," Kyle said as he walked back into the room.

Adriane heard faint voices, and a step on the stairs. "Wait!"

Kyle turned to her as she pulled him back from the doorway. "What now?"

"Uh..." Adriane glanced around the room for something to talk about. "There!"

All of the guys looked out of the window by the big screen TV to where she was pointing. "What?"

"It's a... a monkey?" Adriane said. _How stupid! _She thought mentally hitting herself.

"A monkey?" Joey asked going closer to the window.

"I didn't think they were any monkeys here..." Marcus said moving the curtains out of the way.

"Well it looked like a monkey," Adriane mumbled under her breath. She glanced at the stairway and saw Marlin and Lorren trying to be soundless and quick at the same time.

"I don't see anything," Kyle said fixing to turn around.

Adriane quickly went around the couch, and grabbed his face to look out the window. "No, no. I saw it!" At Joey's incredulous look she immediately let go of Kyle. She heard Zach as he came into the room, and glanced over her shoulder.

"What are you looking at?"

"A monkey," came Marcus' serious voice.

Adriane tried to keep her smile muted, when she heard a 'psst.' She turned, and saw Emily give her a thumbs up. The warrior backed away from the guys. "Well, I guess it was just a bunny."

"A bunny?" Adam asked confused.

"I guess so," Adriane said touching Zach as a hint to go. "We'll see you guys later."

"Um, okay. 'Bye Adriane," Joey said smiling.

"Later," Adriane said walking through the doorway with Zach in front of her. She winced when she heard Marcus mumble, "Monkeys don't look anything like bunnies."

* * *

Adriane was the last to get out of the green Explorer. The group waved to Emily's mom, and headed for the mall's North entrance. Inside, they were hit with the noise of people. It was brightly lit, and they smelled the food from the restaurants on either side of them. "Where to?"

"Well," Kara said pointing to Marlin trying to keep his jeans up. "I think we need to get them some clothes that actually fit. Kyle won't be far behind us anyway," Kara added, and her snicker sounded suspiciously like "monkey."

Emily took hold of Marlin's hand and drug him along to the front of the group. "Which store?"

Kara looked to Lorren, then grabbed him by the arm. "How about that one?" She asked heading for the nearest clothing store. Adriane and Zach followed behind them. As soon as they entered the store they watched Kara hit the clearance racks. The blond giggled and came out with a yellow polo shirt. "Look at this, Lorren! Come here." Lorren smiled at Kara's sudden excited-ness, and walked over to her.

Adriane couldn't help herself as she stood by the racks of clothing. "Like anything?" She asked Zach. He pulled out a black t-shirt with roses and a skull with crossbones. She immediately grabbed it from him smiling broadly. "I like your taste."

Emily meanwhile had Marlin looking through jeans, before his fell to his knees. "What about these?" He asked holding out a pair of faded blue jeans.

"Ooh, I like. You might want to try them on though," Emily said not sure on what size to get him.

"Uh, okay. Where?" Marlin asked looking around. Emily then took him over to the men's changing rooms.

A small girl with red hair and blond chunks walked swiftly up to Lorren. "Hi," she said twirling her short hair around her finger. "Need any help finding anything?"

Lorren's ears purpled. "Uh,"

"No, I think we've got it under control," Kara said putting a possessive arm around Lorren's waist. The girl winked at Lorren, then turned to busy herself with another customer. "You're purple," Kara said irritated.

Lorren pulled the shirt from his neck, and gave Zach a small unreadable look.

* * *

By the time everyone walked out of the small store, Marlin and Lorren were wearing new outfits. Kara was pulling the price tag off Lorren's now maroon polo since she had paid for it already. A white sack was in Lorren's and Marlin's hands, filled with extra clothes, and the ones of Kyle's.

"Kara!" Kara turned as her name was called, and waved to Heather, Molly, and Tiffany. They hurried over and gave Kara a sly smile. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

Kara rolled her eyes at Heather as she practically swooned over Lorren. "This is, Lorren," she said motioning to the goblin prince on her left. "And this is Marlin. I think you know who everyone else is."

Tiffany nodded at Kara's words absently. "How could I forget you?" She asked playfully to Zach.

Adriane covered her anger when she saw Kyle and his gang coming toward them. She waved to Joey when he raised a hand. She turned to tell Emily that the guys were here, and couldn't help her smile at what she saw. Emily was noticeably steaming at Molly. The short black-haired girl was all but leaning on Marlin. Emily caught Adriane's eye, and shook her head. She turned to look at Kara who was actually moving Heather away from Lorren. That brought a small laugh from Adriane. "Hey." She turned at Joey's voice. "Hey. What took you so long?"

Joey grinned, his hazel eyes dancing. "Somebody," he nodded to Marcus. "Made all of us go look outside for, um... a monkey..."

Adriane ducked her head to hide her blush of embarrassment and wide smile. "Find it?" She barely got out without cracking up.

"Ah, no. No bunnies either," Joey lifted her chin up to look at him. "I think you sent us out on a wild goose chase."

Adriane grinned. "No, I didn't. It was a wild monkey chase."

Joey laughed, shaking his head. "Marcus still firmly believes that a monkey escaped from the zoo."

"Let him think that," Adriane said. She looked to see Zach raising his eyebrows at her. She shrugged to him, and watched as he intentionally starting talking to Tiffany. It was her turn to raise her eyebrows. _What's his deal! _She thought sourly.

"I guess I have to ask you today, huh?"

Adriane turned to Joey. "What?"

Joey shuffled his feet. "Um, remember I had something to ask you?"

"Oh, yeah," Adriane said her building agitation with Zach ever growing.

"Well, um...you see Tiffany and I are throwing a end of school party at our place and I was wondering if you...if you wanted to come?" Joey asked looking at the floor.

Before Adriane had a chance to speak she heard Kara squeal. "I thought it was my turn to throw the end of school party!"

Tiffany grinned. "Nope. It's a pool party so make sure you bring a new suit!"

Kara beamed. "Bathing suits is what I shop for best! Come on you guys! We have some shopping to do!"

Emily smiled at Kara's enthusiasm, and linked arms with Adriane to follow. "You get invited?" she whispered. Adriane nodded, and Emily continued. "Me too," Emily slid her gaze to Zach and Tiffany walking beside each other. "Tiffany invited Zach." Adriane stayed silent. Casting her eyes to the sight Zach and Tiffany made. _They looked horrible together_, Adriane thought grimly. "Everything all right between the two of you?"

Adriane scoffed at Emily's question. "I don't know where he gets off..." she stopped herself from rambling. "Yeah, we're fine. Just dandy."

Emily looked doubtfully to Adriane before following Kara and the rest through a shop's entrance. They were hit with loud music. One side of a wall was covered in skimpy bikinis. The other wall had guy stuff. The group split into two groups. Adriane frowned when Zach nodded to Tiffany and started talking to Lorren.

"This is so cute!" Kara said grabbing a pink bikini with glittery flowers.

Adriane gave Emily a quick smile that she returned knowingly. She turned to the racks, her eyes landing on a black tankini. She pulled it off the rack to look at it more closely. The top was a black halter with a single red rose on the the left side. The bottoms were hard to call shorts seeing as they weren't much more than regular underwear.

"What do you think?" Emily asked holding up a bathing suit. It was orange and would clash with Emily's hair.

"Another color?" Adriane asked. Emily nodded in agreement and went back to looking. She took a sideways glance at Zach still talking to Lorren. Lorren seemed to get in the last word before turning around and walking off. Zach huffed then looked at Adriane who turned her back on him. She was in no mood to even look at him really. "Hey, uh, Emily?"

Emily looked up from her searching. "Hm?"

"What do you think?" Adriane asked holding up her black tankini.

Emily grinned. "So you're going?"

Adriane's eyes widened at Emily's question. "I never said that."

"Then why are you wanting to buy a bathing suit?" Emily asked slyly. Adriane rolled her eyes about to put the suit back. "Wait. Aren't you going to get it?"

"You think I should?" Adriane asked still holding it.

"Yeah! I love it!" Emily smiled.

"Okay, but this doesn't mean I'm going," Adriane said going over to help Emily find a bathing suit.

"Sure," Emily said sarcastically. She held up a bright pink one piece. At Adriane's grimace she continued.

"Look!" Kara said coming up behind Adriane and Emily. "What do you think?"

The blond was holding up a bikini that had brown bottoms with pink ties on the sides, and a brown top with a pick flower on it. "I like it," Emily declared. Adriane nodded in agreement.

"What do you have there, Adriane?" Kara asked grinning.

"Nothing," Adriane started, but Kara was already holding the black tankini out in front of her.

"Wow. Who knew that black would be adorable. You buying it?" Kara asked impressed.

"No, I'm stealing it," Adriane said sarcastically, but liking that Kara agreed with her choice nonetheless.

"I love that, Emily!" Kara said looking over Adriane's shoulder.

Emily was looking at an ice blue tankini top and regular bottoms. "I think I do too."

"Good. Buy it. It will go great with your eyes," Kara said.

Emily held a thumbs up to Adriane. "Ready to check-out?" At Adriane's nod they headed to the counter. Emily was behind a woman in bright red heels, and a short leather mini skirt. She turned to Adriane, eyes wide, to motion to look at her shoes. Adriane's eyes widened when she took in the at least five inch heels the woman had on. The warrior then had to hide her smile when the woman grabbed a sack and turned around. She was either forty or fifty. Emily turned away, when she couldn't make the smile on her face go away. "My God! Did you see that skirt? It should be illegal for people her age..." Emily laughed and so did the person behind her. It was Joey.

"What are you buying?" Joey asked.

Adriane looked down at her swimsuit. "Nothing really," Her eyes fell to what Joey had. "What have you found?"

Joey smiled. "Nothing."

"Okay," Adriane held out her tankini. "Now what are you buying?" Joey's neck was a shade of pink, when he held up a pair of dark red and white swimming shorts.

"You got a penny?" Emily asked dragging Adriane's gaze from Joey.

"Uh," Adriane stuck her hand in a pocket. _I really need to carry some kind of bag... _She thought as she dug in her capris digging out a palm full of coins. "Pick one."

Emily eyed Adriane's hand. "You need a purse," she said taking a penny.

"I know," Adriane said jabbing the rest back into her pocket. When Emily moved, she stepped up to put her swim wear on the counter.

"Hi, how are you today?" A guy with kind eyes asked.

"Alright, you?" Adriane asked as he rang up her total.

"Fine, thanks. That'll be $19.14," he replied sticking her purchase in a bag.

Adriane searched her pockets once more, bringing out a twenty. "Hold on a sec," she replied slightly embarrassed.

"Here you go," Joey said setting down fourteen cents.

Adriane smiled up at him. "Thanks," she said to Joey.

"Thank you. You have a nice day," the guy said giving her a dollar back and a receipt.

"You too," Adriane said grabbing her purple sack. She smiled as she passed Joey to look for Emily. The curly red head was right outside with Marlin on a bench. She passed by Zach, not even looking at him as he talked to Tiffany. Adriane sat down on the other side of Emily.

"Did you want anything in there?" Emily was asking Marlin.

"Nope. I got stuff in the other store," Marlin said smiling.

Emily rolled her eyes. "That doesn't matter. If you want something, just tell me."

"Okay," Marlin said looking down at Emily's new sack. "What did you get?"

Emily grinned. She pulled out her swimming suit. "What do you think?"

Marlin stared at in, then looked at the floor hiding his purple blush. "It's...ah. It's little?"

Adriane couldn't help her snort of laughter. Emily pushed Marlin playfully. "It's to swim in. Not just wear anywhere!"

"Oh," Marlin looked up, recovered slightly. "I like it."

"Wow, wait till he sees Kara's," Emily joked with Adriane.

Adriane's smile grew wider, when Joey came to sit next to her. "Everybody's checking out."

The warrior nodded in acknowledgment. At least she didn't have to feel bad about Zach not being able to buy something. She had given him money in the vehicle, but he still wasn't too good at counting it. _Great. _She thought feeling guilty. _He could ask Kara if he needed any help though. _Adriane said to herself trying to still be upset with him, which wasn't hard to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: _I do not own any right to the Avalon series!_**

**Author's Notes: _Hmm... I don't really have any news... Well, a big thanks to all who reviewed! You all are great! See how fast I got this chapter up? I'm so proud of myself! Teehee. Once again I hope you enjoy the chapter, and keep those awesome reviews of yours coming! Thanks!_ **

**Chapter 14**

The group of teenagers walked out of the South entrance, talking avidly to one another. It was around 6:00 and they had walked the mall at least twice. The evening air was comfortable, and the softly blowing wind was cool. Their footsteps were loud on the pavement as they walked to Adam's truck.

Adriane was now carrying a black bag on her shoulder, courtesy of Emily, who had insisted she get it. To her surprise, she loved it. She was also holding an arrange of shopping bags, how she had ended up with them still puzzled her. She glanced over her shoulder to Zach and Tiffany chattering away like they've known each other forever. Well, it was mostly Tiffany talking, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Adriane and Zach hadn't spoken at all. She was upset, almost on the verge of tears, but she wouldn't cry. Why should she? If Zach liked that no-brained, flighty, air-head of a girl, then so be it. She had kept telling herself all day to not worry about it, that it didn't matter. Maybe she was meant to be alone, like always. Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand was put on her arm.

"Adriane?" Adriane looked up at Joey, his face full of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Adriane asked following behind Marlin and Emily.

"I don't know. You just have been kind of quiet. Did I do something?"

Adriane stopped and looked at him. "No! You haven't done anything. I'm sorry, I get lost in my thoughts sometimes."

Joey half smiled. "You don't have to be sorry. I just didn't want you mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," Adriane smiled, watching as Tiffany and Zach moved around them. "If I were, you'd know it," she joked. Joey grinned, and they continued walking. "Where did you all park?"

"Far away," Joey said, laughter tracing his words. "Adam has this thing with not wanting to look for a close available spot for long. Weird," he mused.

Adriane laughed. "So you don't have a vehicle?"

Joey shrugged. "My dad says I'm going to get one for my sixteenth birthday, when I get my license, but I don't believe him."

"Why not?" Adriane asked interested.

"He won't let me drive with my permit. He thinks I will wreak or something. Funny cause he has never been with me when I've drove," Joey let a sly smile spread over his lips. Adriane grinned when they came to a stop beside Adam's beat up truck.

"Load up!" Adam called getting into the driver's side.

"You heard the man," Marcus said jumping into the front seat before anyone else had a chance.

"So I guess I'll see you later?" Joey asked.

Adriane saw Zach give her an unreadable look, and she turned back to Joey. "Definitely."

Joey smiled. "Cool. I had fun. Even if I did end up with a stain," he said holding out his ketchup stained shirt.

Adriane turned red from embarrassment. "I told you I was sorry. The ketchup packet just kind of squirted out."

Joey laughed. "Sure. You know you took aim..."

"Oh, yeah. I just couldn't help myself," Adriane laughed too.

"Well, I better get going before they leave me," Joey stood there, started to move toward her, but stopped short. "Have a goodnight?"

Adriane laughed at his sudden change of mind. "You too."

Joey grinned at his own hesitation. "Bye, Adriane."

"Bye," Adriane replied watching him jump into the back seat with Kyle. She heard Adam say an exuberant 'yes' when the truck started up on its own. She and the rest of the group that wasn't in the truck, backed away so they could pull out.

Marcus was trying to roll down his window, but it got stuck halfway so he had to push it the rest of the way down. "Adam, our windows suck. Bye everybody!"

A surrounding 'bye' echoed across the parking lot. The truck rumbled, then caught as they drove off. "They'll be lucky if that thing lasts another day." Adriane smiled at Kara's comment, silently agreeing.

"There's my mom," Molly said pointing across the lot to a black car. "Bye guys."

Heather looked to Lorren. "This was fun. We have to get together again sometime."

Kara's face went red in jealousy. "Sorry, Heather. That won't be happening. Lorren is going home tonight."

Heather's eyebrows rose. "Oh, really? That's too bad. See you later, Kara."

Kara seemed satisfied when Heather followed Molly to the parked car. "Bye."

"I had so much fun. Here's my number. Call me?" Tiffany boldly asked Zach.

Adriane rolled her eyes. _Yeah, he'll call you, via D-fly. _She thought blandly. She watched Zach take her offered piece of paper, and stick it in his pocket.

Tiffany smiled, fluttering her eyelashes. "Goodbye everybody."

"Bye, Tiff," Kara called after her friend. She eyed Adriane's frown, then smiled when Lorren moved close to her. "Have fun?"

Lorren smiled and took her hand in his. "Yeah. Thanks for all the gifts."

"You're welcome," Kara grinned. "I think my friend likes you."

Lorren's eyes darted from hers as they walked around the mall, to the North entrance, where Emily's mom was going to be. "I didn't notice."

"Uh huh," Kara said leaning on him.

Adriane trailed a little behind the group, not in a very good mood. Zach was in front of her, his hands in his pockets. She saw him look over his shoulder at her, then turn back around. She looked up at the sky, the lump in her throat grew. She brought her gaze from the light sky. It wasn't going to be dark for at least an hour. Emily and Marlin were holding hands, Emily giggling at something he had whispered in her ear. Adriane found herself frowning on them. _I can't believe it. I'm getting jealous of Emily and Marlin! _She thought sullenly.

"There's Mom," Emily said when they went around the tall building.

Adriane looked for the green Explorer, and finally found it in the arrange of vehicles. She watched Kara lean away from Lorren when Carolyn looked up from a book. Emily hopped up front with her mom, while Adriane made a point to get in the very back seat. She mentally groaned when Zach and Marlin joined her. Lorren and Kara got in the middle seat.

"Have fun?" Carolyn asked marking her page and starting up the Explorer.

"Yeah. You've got to see what I bought," Emily sounded happy.

"At least I know your allowance is going to good use," Carolyn commented turning out of the malls parking lot.

The ride to Gran's was long, well it felt long to Adriane. They were just now driving down the driveway. They came to a short stop, and everyone unbuckled. The doors opened and Adriane waited while Marlin and Zach got out before her.

"Hey, Mom. I've got to go grab my stuff from the manor, okay?" Emily asked hopping out. At Carolyn's nod she and the rest of the group went to the manor. "You want me to stay and help clean up, Adriane?"

Adriane brought her head up. "No. I can do it. We weren't that messy."

"You sure?" Kara asked following the warrior through the doors. "It's not like I have anything else to do."

"I'm positive," Adriane said moving out of the way so everyone could go get their stuff.

"Okay," Kara and Emily said going to pick up their belongings.

Adriane made her way down the hall also. She might as well grab her stuff too. She bypassed the guys as they were rolling up sleeping bags. "Kara, I think you're the one that needs help loading all of your stuff."

Kara looked up grinning. "You might be right. Kyle and his gang aren't here to help this time."

Adriane rolled up her own sleeping bag and pillows, and threw them against the wall. "I think you brought most of the pillows and sleeping bags."

"Probably. Want to help me put them all in the Explorer?" Kara asked pointedly.

Adriane raised an eyebrow. "Uh, okay," she grabbed two sleeping bags and followed Kara through the manor.

Kara stopped and turned to face her, when she was out of earshot of the others. "What's up?"

"What are you talking about?" Adriane asked the blond.

"You know what I'm talking about. With you and Zach! You two were fine before we left, and you totally just let Tiff have at him."

"I did not! If Zach likes Tiffany, then what can I do about it?" Adriane asked seething.

"You know he likes you!" Kara said annoyed with the stubborn warrior.

"Oh, yeah. He really acts like it," Adriane mumbled.

"I know he does. Don't pretend like you don't care either. I saw how you were today. Constantly watching him."

"I was not," Adriane said mostly to herself.

Kara sighed. "Emily and I are three-waying you tonight so you better pick up."

Adriane moved past Kara to the Explorer. "I might," she opened the back seat and put the sleeping bags in. She turned around and went back to the manor. She moved around the boys that were each carrying arm fulls of stuff.

"We've got all of Kara's and my things," Emily said when she came out of the room.

"Oh, okay," Adriane said stopping.

"We're calling you," Emily started.

"I know," Adriane said gathering a smile. "I don't know why though."

"I think you do," Emily said slanting her eyes.

Adriane shrugged and followed Emily outside. Everyone was standing beside the Explorer. Emily put what she was carrying in the back, and went around the vehicle.

Kara was standing beside Lorren. "I'll see you soon?"

Lorren grinned. "Of course."

"Good," Kara glanced at Carolyn who was talking to Emily. She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Lorren went a shade of purple. "Yeah, I'll be back soon."

Kara grinned. "See you then," she jumped into the back seat.

Emily watched her mom, then without thought gave Marlin a hug. "I'll see you later."

Marlin smiled. "Yep. Goodbye, Emily."

"Do you boys need to be dropped off?" Carolyn asked.

"No, Mom. Their being picked up already," Emily said quickly.

"Bye," Emily and Kara said out of their windows.

"Bye," Adriane and the guys replied. She watched as they drove up the driveway. "So you need help getting anything?"

Lorren was already holding his stuff. "Nope, I only brought a small pack."

"Me too," Marlin said holding up his own.

Adriane didn't even look to Zach, she had already seen he had his stuff too. "Well, okay then. You want anything before you all go?"

"I'm fine," Lorren said giving her an encouraging smile. "I think we'll just get going. My mom will kill me if I'm late for dinner."

"Oh, alright," Adriane said walking to the edge of the woods with them.

"We'll see you soon, Adriane." Lorren said elbowing Zach. Marlin nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Bye," Adriane said turning away. She didn't look back when heard Lorren say something to Zach, his voice raised. Her feet guided her to the manor, and she reluctantly started cleaning up. It was too quiet in there she decided, turning on her stereo that was still on the floor. Hinder was playing, and she decided to leave it on the station. Adriane emptied left over stale chips in the trash can, and put the bowls in the deep sink. The window steamed as she filled the sink below it with hot water. She dumped the cups into the sink, and jumped as the hot water splashed her.

"Adriane?"

Adriane flipped around, and faced Zach, his hands up. She sighed and turned back to the sink, a little unnerved that she hadn't heard him enter.

"Adriane," Zach said again, going to lean against the counter.

Adriane still didn't say anything. She didn't want to talk, especially to him. She stuck her hands into the hot water, and cringed when it burned her hands.

"Adriane, just talk to me," Zach said moving a little closer to her.

"I have nothing to say," she whispered looking out into the darkening sky.

"Why are you so mad?" Zach asked.

At his words Adriane turned on him. "Why am I mad? Oh, let me see...maybe because--" She stopped herself. She would not get upset.

"Because why?" Zach asked, like he truly didn't understand.

"Zach, maybe just maybe it might be because you didn't talk to me, you hung out with Tiffany, of all people. You acted like I wasn't even there. You..." Adriane couldn't finish all of her accumulated reasons for being angry with him, tears threatening to pour down her cheeks.

"So let me get this straight. You're mad because I talked to someone besides you?" Zach asked sounding frustrated. Adriane shook her head, afraid if she spoke she would lose control of her emotions. "Then what? What is wrong?"

Adriane swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't care who you talk to. You know what? I don't care at all."

"Liar," Zach said simply, moving to stand so he could see her face.

"Why?" Adriane mumbled, looking down into the bubble strewn water.

"Why what?" Zach asked as he turned to put his elbows on the counter.

"Why do you kiss me one minute, and act like I'm invisible the next?" Adriane asked, cursing herself when a tear fell into the dishwater.

"Don't cry," Zach said, though he had never looked up from his head in his hands.

"I'm not," Adriane said wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. "You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know," Zach said sighing. "Why do you play me?"

"What?" Adriane asked totally affronted at his question.

"You spent the entire day with Joey. The way he made you laugh, when he whispered in your ear... It just made me mad," Zach said into his hands.

_He's right. _Adriane thought suddenly. She was mad at him for talking to Tiffany, while she was sitting there talking to Joey. _How shallow am I? _She gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry."

Zach looked up at her, his eyes full of confusion. "What?"

"I said," Adriane wiped her hands on a towel beside the sink. "I'm sorry."

Zach was at a loss for words. It was usually his fault. This was new. "For what?"

_Great. _Adriane thought lamely. _He's going to make me drag this whole thing out. _"For being a total hypocrite. I get mad...and jealous if you even look at another girl, let alone talk to one. Especially Tiffany Micetti," Adriane grumbled. "Yet I was hanging out with Joey. I'm sorry..."

Zach shrugged. "Me too."

Adriane stood there and looked at the boy she was supposed to be angry with, but all of her reasons seemed stupid now. Mainly because she had done the same thing... "Are we going to kiss and make up now?" Adriane asked half joking.

"I think so," Zach said matter-of-factly, catching her in a kiss. His arms went comfortably around her waist, and her arms went around his neck.

Adriane let her eyes close, enjoying herself. She pulled away long enough to say, "You know, you're a much better kisser than Garrett."

Zach scrunched his nose at the name. "I'm glad. Maybe we can practice more often?"

Adriane smiled around his lips. "I like your thinking," she pulled her arms from around his neck, sticking her hands into his pockets. The action making Zach draw back a little. She smiled when she pulled out the tiny slip of paper with Tiffany's number on it.

Zach rolled his eyes when she tossed it into the sink water. "Like I was going to call her." He moved her against the counter, her back hitting a drawer handle. "Ow," she mumbled.

"Sorry," Zach said lifting her light weight onto the counter. "Better?"

"Mmm," Adriane said as Zach kissed the side of her mouth. He hop kissed down her neck to her shoulder.

"_Pack-mate,_" Adriane heard in her head. Zach also stopped as he heard Dreamer too.

_What?_ Adriane thought, mildly irritated with the wolf's timing.

"_Gran's wondering where you are._"

"I guess that's my cue," Zach said leaning away from her.

Adriane let a sigh escape her. She let Zach pick her up and set her gently down on the tiled floor. "I guess so."

Zach let a mischievous smile play upon his lips. "We'll have to continue this later."

Adriane smiled, walking with him to the door. "I agree."

Zach let her go ahead of him, and he closed the door behind them. "I think I'll head home before Gran catches sight of me," Zach said leading her to the edge of the woods.

"Oh, okay," Adriane said stopping when he did. "You'll be back?"

Zach brushed his lips on hers, making her want more. "Yes."

"When?" Adriane asked.

"Soon," Zach replied. At her blank look, he tilted her chin up. "Real soon."

"Alright."

Zach squeezed her hands, then let go. "Goodnight."

"Night," Adriane watched him disappear into the thick forest and moved to go to her small house. Stopping only when she heard Zach's quick steps on the ground behind her. She turned to close the distance between them. He gave her no warning when his hands framed her face, and gave her a long deep kiss. He pulled away first, a sheepish smile played across his lips. "I had to get one more to last." Adriane grinned. "Okay, now I'm going."

Adriane still wore the grin when she came upon her house. The lights shining through the windows. She walked in soundlessly, closing the door behind her. Dreamer was sitting on the kitchen floor, looking up expectantly at Gran, who was cooking. "Don't beg," she joked with the wolf.

Gran turned at her entrance. "There you are. I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten off to. Kara called. She wants you to call her back."

"Okay," Adriane said patting Dreamer's silky fur before turning to the phone. She quickly punched in Kara's number and went to her room. It rang...rang...rang...

"Hello?"

"Joey?" Adriane asked confused.

"Adriane?"

"What are you doing there?"

"Playing games," Joey said somewhat preoccupied.

"You winning?" Adriane asked slyly.

"As a matter of fact...I just died."

"Sorry about that. I hope I was distracting you..." Adriane said mischievously.

"Of course not. You were just asking me questions, and taking up one of my hands. That's all. No biggie," Joey said sarcastically, laughter tracing his words.

"Oh, okay. Is Kara around?"

"She's kind if busy at the moment," Joey said.

Adriane heard distantly, "Kyle! Give it back!" And, "Dude, that was my drink!" She laughed at the commotion. "Okay, just tell her I'll see her tomorrow?"

"Hey, Kara. Adriane wants to talk to you."

"It's not important," Adriane said smiling.

"If you called, then it's important," Joey said taking a deep breath. "Kara! Adriane's on the phone for you!" Adriane took the phone from her ear when Joey yelled. "She's coming."

Adriane laughed. "Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Avalon series!**

**Author's Notes: _Oh, wow! I can't even begin to justify my lateness of this chapter! I do have some excuses though! One is I have moved TWICE since my last update. Two is I just found out that my surgery has gone wrong and I can barely walk now. So yeah, this year isn't turning out exactly as planned, but anyway I know y'all don't want to hear about me so I'll just ask you to R/R please!! Thank you!!_**

**Chapter 15**

Adriane looked up to see if Mrs. Anders was paying any attention to her, she wasn't. She quickly opened the folded piece of paper and read, 'Tell me! Something happened after we left last night and I know it!' She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. She swiftly scribbled, 'No. Nothing.' Adriane had wrote this at least ten times already to either Kara or Emily. She passed it to the boy next to her and he tiredly passed it on to Emily. The healer read, then gave Adriane the 'look.' She grinned to her friend as the bell rang for lunch.

"Adriane."

Adriane walked to her locker and dropped off her stuff. "I already told you."

Kara ran up beside the warrior and healer, breathing hard. "She finally told you?"

Emily sighed. "No, she hasn't. You are a hard egg to crack, Miss Charday."

Adriane smiled wider, while walking to stand in the lunch line. She peered around other people to try and see what was on the menu today.

Adam passed by them, cutting into the line and quickly moving out of it. "Dude! That is so not worth standing in line for."

"Meatloaf," Joey said in Adriane's ear before skipping the lunch line entirely and walking outside.

"Ew. I don't think I'm hungry anymore," Adriane said heading for the EXIT door.

"We're with you!" Kara said, dragging Emily to follow Adriane.

They walked casually to the covered table under the tree. Kara's friends came into sight, and they quickly made their way to sit next to Kara.

"Tell us something," Emily said exasperated.

"I'm only saying that I'm not mad at Zach anymore," Adriane said across the table to Emily.

"Why would you be mad at Zach?" Tiffany piped up.

"If you were listening, I said I wasn't," Adriane snapped.

Tiffany regarded the dark girl, and turned back to Heather. "So everyone is still coming right?"

"To the pool party?" Molly asked.

"Of course the pool party, where is your mind?" Tiffany said.

"Yeah, we're still coming," Kara said, motioning to Adriane and Emily.

Tiffany raised her eyebrows when Kara pointed to Adriane. "Um, she wasn't--"

"Uh, yeah she was," Joey cut off his sister as he and the other guys took a seat at the table next to theirs. "Don't give me that look. If you have a problem with who I invite, take it up with Mom and Dad." Adriane smiled at Joey when Tiffany sat back with a huff. He smiled back. "I can't believe school is out this Friday."

"I know! It seems like it just started!" Heather said somewhat wistfully.

"So you're party is Friday or Saturday?" Emily asked, not sure.

"Friday. Since we get out of school at 12:00, we thought it would be cool with everybody," Joey replied.

"I am totally going to miss being at school," Kara said, sticking her elbows on the table.

"I am _totally_ not," Adriane retorted.

Kara rolled her blue eyes and Emily laughed. "I'll miss everything, but the homework."

"Yeah," everyone at the table agreed.

"So, Adriane, do you know if Zach is going to be able to come to my pool bash?" Tiffany asked snidely. "He must have lost my phone number..."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot, Tiffany. He wanted me to give you a message," Adriane said smirking.

Tiffany's eyes widened excitedly. "Well, tell me already!"

"He said that he wasn't coming and was in no way interested in you. At all," Adriane got to her feet and started toward the high school building. She already knew Zach wasn't planning on going to the party. He was the one to actually say he wasn't to keen on going. Though that might have been some of her fault because she was the one who told him that if she ever saw him even look at Tiffany she was going to be very upset. Adriane glanced up to see that a flushed Emily and an enlightened Kara had followed her.

"Okay. What was all that bout?" Kara asked grinning.

"Nothing. I just wanted her to shut up,"Adriane said, pushing open the school's double doors.

"Uh, I think everyone shut up," Kara said wearily. "Tiffany's mouth is probably still hanging open."

Adriane smiled ruefully.

Emily stopped her dark haired friend. "Did Zach actually say that?"

"Of course not. We didn't do much talking," Adriane said catching herself.

"What?!" Kara and Emily said in unison. Adriane just stared at them. "Oh, my gosh! You and Zach totally made out!"

"No we didn't!" Adriane quickly looked around the hallway to see if anyone had heard her.

"Yes you did!"

"We kissed and then Dreamer interrupted."

Kara's blue eyes shined confidently. "So you almost made out. You go girl!"

Adriane let out a laugh. "Only you, Kara."

Emily smiled. "You two kissed and made up, how cute is that?"

Adriane rolled her dark eyes as the bell rang for class. "See you two later."

* * *

Friday afternoon came sooner than later. Adriane and Emily's backpacks were filled with all of their lockers contents as they slowly walked home. Kids were still yelling "Yes!" and "It's finally over!" Today was a good day. Adriane was happy. The feeling of freedom overwhelmed her.

"Thinking about the party?" Emily asked, seeing her friend gazing up at the clouds.

Adriane turned her stare to the sidewalk. "Now I am."

"It's not going to be as bad as you think."

"Sure. I'm just going to be hanging out at my best friends house all day," Adriane said sardonically.

"Oh, come on. Tiffany won't be that bad... Besides, we could sneak a peek a Joey's room while we're there."

That brought a grin to Adriane's face. "I hope it's nothing like Kyle's. That was scary!"

"Very!"

The two girls laughed as they parted ways to their separate houses.

* * *

"Little Wolf is in the bathroom." Adriane heard Gran telling her friends.

She peered skeptically into the mirror. She was wearing the tankini she had bought the other day, and didn't feel comfortable at all. Adriane had never showed this much skin ever. Never ever. _Why can't I just be skinny with no muscles? _She sighed. Her stomach was toned as were her arms and legs. She wasn't fat, but she sure wasn't like Kara and the other girls. A knock at the door made her jump.

"Adriane! Come out this instant!" Kara said, looking at her pink watch.

"No. You guys go on without me," Adriane said to the the closed bathroom door.

"You can't look that bad!" Kara tried again.

"Kara!" Emily said, elbowing her friend.

"Well she can't," Kara retorted.

"Please, Adriane. Come on. We're going to be late."

"Fine," Adriane replied grumpily. "I look horrible though. Just to warn you."

Emily and Kara backed up in the hallway as Adriane opened the door.

Adriane took one look at their faces and wrapped herself up with the black beach towel. "I knew it!"

"What are you talking about?" Emily said, amazed.

"Girl! Why haven't you been showing off that built body of yours?" Kara asked stunned. "Who knew that running with wolves would pay off later."

Adriane flushed. "It's too little."

"Hun. It's a bathing suit. They're supposed to be little," Kara said.

Adriane looked over Kara's brown and pink bikini top, and blue jean mini skirt. Kara looked... like Kara. She turned her gaze to Emily. The healer was wearing a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt.

"You're bringing your bathing suit with you?"

Emily looked down at herself. "Nope. I've got it on under this."

"Oh," Adriane said. "Well let me put on some capris and I'll be ready to go."

"Kay," the girls said in unison.

* * *

"Wow," Adriane said, looking into the clear blue pool. "It's huge."

"Of course it's huge. What did you expect? A blow up kiddy pool?" Tiffany said while passing by her. "Oh, wait. That must be what you're used to. Such a pity."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say she's still mad at me." Adriane groaned to Emily.

"Yep."

"There are a lot of people here," Adriane noticed, looking skeptically to her friend.

"Come on. It's not so bad is it?"

Adriane watched as Joey and Kyle passed by them with only their swimming trunks on. She grinned at her friend in answer. "Joey's got a nice bod," she smiled, looking at his backside. "Don't tell Zach I said that," she added in an after thought.

"My lips are sealed," Emily winked.

"Here I go!" Marcus called.

Adriane and Emily turned just as the brown-haired boy did a cannon ball into the pool. The two girls screamed as water fell over them. "Marcus!"

Marcus came out of the water with a grin. "What? I gave fair warning."

Adriane gave a huff and pulled her wet hair into a pony tail. "Try giving us a little time to react next time?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Emily said, crossing her arms over her chest; the water had made her T-shirt translucent.

"Coming in!" Kyle said, taking a running leap into the pool.

Adriane and Emily ran before the water could drench them again. They rolled their eyes at the laughing boys, and Adriane caught sight of Joey watching her. He gave her a lopsided grin and went into the house.

Emily pointed at Adriane's feet, making her look down also. The warrior immediately realized she had lost a flip-flop, and spotted it on the edge of the underground pool. "Be right back," she mumbled, walking over to it. As she bent down to grab it a hand grabbed her wrist pulling her forward into the pool. Adriane was submerged in the water, bubbles floating up around her. She quickly surfaced, and splashed water in her captor's face.

Kyle just laughed and blocked his face from the water.

Adriane wiped the water from her eyes. "I'm going to get you for that, Kyle!" She pulled herself from the pool and stood up on her bare feet, turning to Kyle who was holding her black flip-flops. "Give them to me!"

"Say please," Kyle laughed, moving to the center of the pool so she couldn't reach him.

"Don't make me come get them."

"Come on, Kyle. Give them to her." Emily had watched Adriane's predicament and had come to help.

"No," Kyle answered simply as he attempted to put the flip-flops on his own feet.

"Stop! You're big foot is going to break them!" Adriane practically yelled.

"Is not."

"That's it," Adriane said frustrated, but knowing how to get her shoes back. She gave Emily a brief smile before heading toward the house. She looked down at her dripping capris and quickly discarded them before entering the house.

The floor was cold on her wet feet as she tried to spot Joey in the crowds of people. She stopped a nearby girl if she knew where Joey was and the girl pointed up the stairs. Great. Adriane climbed the steps two at a time, only thinking about her poor sandals. She stopped at the door that had "JOEY'S ROOM" on it and knocked.

"Yeah?" Joey's voice asked from inside.

"Uh," Adriane suddenly felt embarrassed that she was actually fixing to ask Joey to help her get her shoes back. As she tried to quietly walk back down the hallway Joey's door opened and he spotted her.

"Adriane?"

She stopped slowly and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Did you need something?" He asked looking at his door.

"Um, actually. Yep."

Joey just stood in his doorway waiting for her to come back down to his room.

Adriane did just that and couldn't help her curiosity as she peered over his shoulder into the surprisingly clean room. There was a TV with video games piled in a straight stack to the ceiling almost and a desk with a laptop and lamp. She pulled her eyes from the room to his and blushed as she noticed he definitely wasn't looking at her eyes. "Kyle has my shoes."

Joey's neck tinted in color as his eyes snapped to hers as she spoke. "And?"

That one word made her feel completely embarrassed. "I was wondering if you could, uh help me?"

Joey grinned. "Sure. I was waiting for a reason to dunk Kyle. Just let me grab my camera."

Adriane smiled gratefully. "Plan on taking pictures?"

A bright flash answered her question. "Yeah. And you're the first one."

"I don't even want to know what that picture looks like," she grumbled walking down the hall to the stairs.

"I do," Joey joked following her outside. "Hey! Kyle!"

Kyle looked up from holding the flip-flops just out of Emily's reach. "What?"

"Are those yours?"

Kyle looked from Joey to Adriane to the black sandals in his grip. "No."

Emily got up from her knees to stand beside Adriane. "Good thinking."

"Give them to me," Joey said laughing.

"Come and get them!"

Joey took of his T-shirt and dived into the pool without a second thought. The two girls watched as Kyle was pulled under, and the flip-flops floated on top of the clear water.

"Grab'em!" Joey gurgled with a mouth full of water as he fought to hold Kyle.

Adriane watched as the shoes floated to the middle of the pool. "Great," she muttered jumping into the deep pool. She started to swim toward them when she was grabbed by Adam.

"Get them Marcus!" Adam called getting in on the fun.

Marcus quickly caught on to the situation and dove for the sandals.

"Let me go!" Adriane tried to twist out of Adam's grasp, but was helplessly caught. "Emily!" Adriane yelled to her friend still standing on the ground. "A little help?"

Emily smiled and discarded her shorts and shirt to jump in. She tried to take the flip-flops before Marcus did, but wasn't fast enough.

Adriane huffed in Adam's arms.

"Give up already?" Adam asked in her ear.

"Not a chance," Adriane smirked knowing Joey was sneaking up behind Adam. In a swift movement Adam let go of her and was being dunked under water. She quickly moved away and blushed at Joey's wink. The outside lights came on as the darkening sky twinkled with bright stars.

"Whose side are you on exactly?" Kyle asked.

Joey laughed and shrugged.

"Those better not be my flip-flops, Marcus!" Kara's shrill voice echoed over the loud music.

Everybody turned to look at Kara and her posse. "They're not, Princess Pink," Marcus rolled his blue eyes.

"I know they aren't yours," Kara said narrowing her eyes.

"Mine," Adriane said holding up a hand.

Kara smiled. "Did you steal her shoes, Marcus?"

"Actually Kyle did," Marcus mumbled.

Adriane smiled knowing Kara would get her sandals back for her.

"Hurry! Give them to me!" Kara cried catching the flip-flops and running.

"Kara! You're supposed to be helping me!" Adriane yelled while climbing out of the pool. She ran in the general direction of the blond, and tripped over a branch.

"What's wrong? Can't see at night?" Kara goaded.

"Oh, Kara! When I catch you!" Adriane climbed to her feet to be picked up and thrown over Kyle's shoulder. "Put me down!" Adriane screamed.

"Pass them over!" Adam said to Kara.

"Emily! Help!" Adriane called.

Emily ran over laughing. "What do you want me to do?"

"You're right. Joey!" Adriane laughed. Joey went to tackle Adam and Adriane screamed. "Wait no! Put me down first!" But she went ignored and tossed onto the grassy yard onto someone.

"Sorry," Adriane mumbled realizing it was Joey.

"No problem."

Adriane quickly stood up and held out a hand for Joey. He took it and didn't let go. She felt her cheeks burn, but suddenly felt bad. She shouldn't hold his hand, should she? After all she did like Zach right? Adriane jumped as Marcus yelled "Heads up!"

Joey let go of her hand as he dove for the flying flip-flops. "Got'em!"

Adriane smiled and put the shoes rightfully on her feet. "Thanks, Joey. Game over guys!" She called to everyone.

"That's okay I was getting hungry anyway!" Kyle said leading the pack of hungry teenagers to the tables of food.

As Adriane went to follow Joey to her hand again. "Uh, Adriane?"

She turned to look at the nervous boy. "Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the Avalon series!!!!**

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Thanks to all that have stuck around, and waited patiently; well maybe not so patiently, on this chapter. Please, read and review! **

**~Chapter 16~**

Adriane moved deeper into the blankets as someone turned on the light. She had no idea what time it was, but she knew should could sleep for at least another day.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Kara said, as she sat back down on her bed.

"I don't want to," Adriane moaned from the floor; putting one of Kara's pink pillows on her head. "What time is it?"

Kara gazed at her fuzzy pink alarm clock. "10:30."

Emily's curly head piped up from beside Kara. "I won the bed last night," she stated gleefully.

Adriane rolled her eyes as she sat up. "I know. Kara, you're carpet is pretty soft."

Kara gave Emily a sideways glance. "I think you were just tired... from kissing!!!"

Adriane sank back into the sleeping bag. "Shut up."

Emily giggled. "You two looked really cozy on the swing..."

"And in the living room..." Kara added grinning.

Adriane repressed the blush that threatened to appear upon her cheeks. "We just talked..."

"And did we see you two sitting by the pool locking lips?" Kara asked, knowing that they had.

"I think so, Kara," Emily agreed. "And did we also have to drag her away from Joey to come back to your house?"

"Okay, you guys. I get it. Yes, I kissed Joey. Yes, I liked it a lot. And yes, I plan on kissing him again," Adriane ducked as her friends threw their pillows at her.

Emily stopped mid throw and gazed at her dark-haired friend. "Wait."

"What?" Kara and Adriane asked in unison.

"What about Zach?"

Kara gazed back at Adriane inquiringly. "Yeah, what are you going to do about Zach?"

Adriane sighed and fell back onto the floor dramatically. "I don't know."

"Who do you like more?" Emily asked.

"Mmm. Zach..." Adriane started making them all laugh, "and Joey's... Joey-ness makes it too hard to choose."

"Sucks to be you," Kara stuck her tongue out.

"Kara! We're supposed to help her," Emily scolded.

"Just kidding," Kara winked. "Zach is hotter."

"Joey would be closer," Emily noted.

"She can't pick Joey over Zach just because he lives on Earth!"

Emily stared at Kara incredulously. "Well, she can't pick Zach over Joey just because he's cute!"

"You guys aren't helping," Adriane found herself saying.

"Sorry," they replied simultaneously.

"Zach mentioned me going to visit him the other day..."

Kara's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say?" Emily asked.

"I said that I'd think about it," Adriane replied. "I want to. I mean I really miss the pack..."

"But?"

"She doesn't want to go if she finds she likes Joey more," Emily said thoughtfully.

"Exactly."

"Well, maybe our trip there will help you make your decision," Kara said smiling wide.

"_Our_ trip?" Adriane asked.

"Yep! You think we would let you go to Aldenmor without us? Not! You aren't the only one who wants to visit certain someones!"

Adriane laughed. "I guess not. When do you two want to plan on going?"

"Well, it's not like we have school anymore..."

"How about this week?" Kara asked.

A scoff passed Adriane's lips. "How are we supposed to leave for Aldenmor this week without Gran and you're parents asking a bunch of questions about where we're going all of a sudden?"

Kara rolled her bright blue eyes. "That's easy. We'll say we're going on a camping trip."

"A camping trip?" Emily repeated.

"Yeah. A camping trip," Adriane agreed. "At Ravenswood. They wouldn't think twice about it."

"Perfect," Kara smiled cattily. "I'll bring my cellphone so I can mirror back and forth to call and check in with them."

"Great idea!" Emily exclaimed.

"Cool. Then it's settled. We'll leave tomorrow?"

Kara nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

At that Adriane stood up and moved to Kara's full length mirror. "Wow. I really need to do something with my hair," she said, trying to tame her dark locks.

"There's a lot of hair bands and ribbons in the bathroom cabinet, Xena," Kara chided. "You might need this too."

Adriane turned just in time to catch the brush Kara threw. "Yep. Be right back," Adriane retorted, walking out of the pink bedroom. Brushing her hair along the way she slipped down the hall and turned to enter the bright blue bathroom. She stopped mid step as she almost ran into someone. "What are you doing here?"

Marcus looked her up and down. He had never seen Adriane Charday with only boxers on before. She looked good. "Brushing my teeth. What about you?" He asked, nonchalantly.

His heavy gaze upon her made Adriane move around uncomfortably. "I need..." she started, as she lowered herself to the floor to open the bottom cabinet. "A rubber band," she finished as she dug one out of Kara's accessory box.

"Looks like you found it," Marcus said, holding out his hand to help her up.

She took it and let go as soon as she found her footing. "Thanks," she mumbled. As he winked at her she paced herself back down the hall.

Adriane walked fast into Kara's room and closed the door behind her. "Okay. I think Marcus just flirted with me."

"Wow. I think I should have let you sleep," Kara replied.

"No. I'm not joking."

Emily, now changed into a pair of shorts and lime green shirt, gave Adriane a curious look. "Weird."

"Yeah," Adriane admitted. "Anyway, what is he doing here?"

Digging through her closet, Kara spoke idly. "Kyle invited him over last night." She brought out a pair of white capris and matching white halter. "Yes. Joey's here too."

Adriane widened her dark eyes. Dropping to her knees, she looked through her bag and brought out a pair of camouflage shorts and a black tank top. She changed quickly and turned to her friends. "Look alright?"

Kara and Emily shared a glance. "Why?"

The warrior shrugged. "I just wanted to know."

"Since when do you care about how you look?"

"I've always cared, just not a lot," Adriane said indignantly.

"You look good," Emily said, slowly. "Who's hungry?"

"Obviously you are. Let's go get some food," Kara said, after pulling her shirt over her head.

The three girls made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Emily stopped and looked around. "Where's your parents at?"

"Work. Country club. Something like that I'm sure," Kara replied. She gazed around the kitchen and turned suddenly towards her friends. "Do you hear that?"

Adriane raised an eyebrow. "You're brother laughing?"

"Yeah."

Emily stopped looking into random cabinets. "Let's go see what's so funny."

"Okay," Kara said, walking slowly to the hall.

Adriane followed Kara and Emily into the living room where the three boys sat. They were all peering at something Joey held in his hands.

Marcus, Joey, and Kyle all looked around as Kara cleared her throat. "What're you looking at?"

"Nothing." Kyle stood up, blocking their view.

Kara cocked her hip and flipped out her hair. "Let me see!"

"Okay," Marcus said, getting up.

"Really?"

"No!" Joey said, running for the back door.

Adriane opened her mouth wide as she saw the digital camera in his hands. "You better not have any pictures of me on there!" She said loudly as she took off after him.

Kara's and Emily's eyes grew at the word 'pictures.' "Joey I will break that thing if you don't hand it over!!!"

Emily followed the screaming girl outside, Kyle and Marcus right behind her.

Joey stood by the bushes clutching his blue camera closely, while Adriane stood in front of him, daring him to move.

Kara cocked her hip, jaw clenched. "I know you took pictures of me last night, Micetti. Hand it over and no one gets hurt."

Kyle, Marcus, and Joey all laughed. "What are you going to do about it?"

As if on cue the three girls tackled Joey to the ground, Emily coming up with the device in her hands. "Got it."

"Good. Now run!" Kara yelled taking off to the house.

Adriane followed suit and ran through the back door all the way up the stairs to Kara's room, where the blond swiftly closed and locked her door.

Emily breathing hard, handed the camera over to Kara. "How bad are they?"

Kara turned it on and started going through them. "Oh my God!"

"What?! The other two girls asked, moving to peer over her shoulder.

It was a picture of Kara, about to eat a hot dog, with her mouth opened as wide as it would go to try and fit it in.

Adriane burst out laughing, "Great picture!"

Even Emily couldn't keep the giggle from escaping her lips.

"Shut up, this ones even better," Kara smirked.

The girls returned to Kara's side, only for Emily to cover her mouth. "Delete it!" All you could see was Emily's ice blue bikini bottom. "I was picking up the frizz bee!"

"Wow, nice ass, Em."

"Oh be quiet, Adriane," Emily muttered. "Next picture please."

Adriane wished Kara had never hit the over button, when she saw what it was.

"I didn't know he took a picture when Marcus untied your top!" Kara exclaimed.

The Indian, covered her face in embarrassment. "Me neither."

Emily patted her friend's shoulder. "Well at least your arms are covering everything."

Kara was trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry, Adriane, but your face is priceless!"

The other two looked back at the picture to see a shocked Adriane, blushing deeply.

Adriane had to laugh. "I thought I broke his nose after I got my top back on."

"Hey he got a picture of that too!" They all looked down at the stilled photo of Adriane with her fist raised, and Marcus covering his face.

"Okay, so that was totally worth it," Adriane admitted.


End file.
